Video Game Survivor Fallout
by machine146
Summary: 20 characters from various video games compete for 1 million dollars in the harsh Fallout World of the commonwealth.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 1 **must be purged from this game first.**

Nighteye is flying over the wasteland in New England "I am currently over the wasteland. Over 200 years ago nukes decimated the land. Now mutant animals and bandits make this their home. Despite the radiation there is some plant life. Now 20 new survivors enter the game. The first tribe is Team Fortress tribe."

Flying in another helicopter is Team Fortress Tribe consisting of Sniper who wore camouflage and had a large hat on, Demoman, Who had body armor and looked angry, Solider who wore camouflage and a metal helmet that blocked the sight of his eyes, Engineer who wore a safety vest over his uniform, and Sentry, a Sentry Gun.

**Demoman's Confession: *Scottish accent* I am looking at me tribe and I see three other good competitors and a *beep*ing sentry gun! Why is that thing competing? It cannot *beep*ing move!**

Next Tribe is the Skyrim Tribe consisting of Aela, a hunter from the companions wearing fur armor. Tolfdir, an older man dressed in mages robes, Cicero, a man dressed as a jester. Harkon, a noble looking man dressed in fine clothes, and finally Vex, a thief wearing thieves guild armor.

**Aela's Confession: I was told to come here by a guildmate because it is challenging. I am willing to take up the challenge. I hunt a lot so I can provide for my tribe to keep me long enough for the merge.**

Next tribe is StarCraft Tribe consisting of Zaratul a Dark Templar dressed in robes. Felix a Dragoon (Four-legged robot that is a shape of a spider). Alexei, a Vice Admiral dressed in his admirals' uniform, Matt, Raynor's second in command, and Valerian, Mengesk's Son who is dressed in his royal armor.

**Zaratul's Confession: I am a Dark Templar. Former outcast of the Protoss. In this game it should be no different. I expect to be on the outside sometimes. **

Finally, the Pokémon Tribe consisting of Umbreon, Arcanine, Mew, Gary (An 18-year-old man dressed in a hoodie and pants), and finally Snorlax

**Snorlax's Confession: Mightyena wanted me to come out here and lose a bit of weight. I doubt it. Now if you will excuse me, I feel a 20-hour nap coming in. **

Everyone arrives in the middle of a barren field.

"Welcome to Survivor Fallout." Nighteye said "Today you will be playing for reward. The good news is everyone will be getting a reward. But the first-place team will be getting more than the other three. Today's challenge will be the classic shove each other off a platform. First team to reach 3 points wins the best reward. Let's get started."

First round Sniper, Aela, Zaratul, and Umbreon all came up on the platform.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as Umbreon uses dark pulse to knock Aela off balance as Zaratul and Sniper goes after each other. Zaratul blinks behind Sniper and shoves him off. Aela managed to pick up Umbreon and threw her off. Zaratul rams Aela knocking her off.

"StarCraft scores a point." Matt and Valerian cheer as Zaratul sits back down.

Next up is Demoman, Tolfdir, Felix, and Arcanine.

"Round 2. Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as Felix knocked Tolfdir off immediately. Demoman rammed Arcanine who was being pushed back but it did not matter as Felix knocked them both off.

**Felix's Confession: I lost my body when I was killed by a Zerg. My mind was put in the cold shell of a Dragoon. While I cannot feel or eat, I am still strong and effective in combat. **

"StarCraft scores a second point!" Nighteye yelled "One more and they win." Next up is Solider, Cicero. Alexei, and Mew. "Survivors ready…go!"

Cicero tries to go for Mew who just jumps over him.

"Mew." Mew said

"Come back here!" Cicero said "Come meet your destiny."

Mew used Psychic and tossed Cicero into Solider and Alexei knocking all three off.

"Pokémon Tribe scores a point!" Nighteye said

**Cicero's Confession: That is not fair! No one told poor old Cicero that the cute pink thing can pick up people and toss them. Would be easier to move Night Mother. **

Next up is Engineer, Harkon, Matt, and Gary.

Matt shoves Gary off as Engineer grabs Harkon who pushes him off easier then knocks Matt off.

"Skyrim is on the board with a point!" Nighteye said

"He is stronger than he looks." Aela said

Next up is Sentry, Vex, Valerian, and Snorlax.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as Valerian tries to shove Snorlax off to no avail.

Vex just kicks Sentry off.

"Hey want to help me with this thing." Valerian said to Vex. "This guy is a bit heavy and I think that he is asleep."

Both of them try to shove him off but Snorlax grabbed them and rolled off the platform but they hit the ground first.

"Pokémon tribe scores their second point!" Nighteye said

"Help! Get us out from under him!" Vex yelled

**Vex's Confession: Not my proudest moment. Being defeated by a competitor who slept through the entire round. **

Next round is Demoman, Aela, Zaratul, and Snorlax. "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled

Zaratul moved in and knocked off Demoman and Aela easily before trying to knock off Snorlax who did not budge. Snorlax yawned and jumped into the air and slammed into Zaratul and then knocked him off.

**Umbreon's Confession: I never expected a Snorlax to be our best competitor. Snorlaxs are known to sleep and be lazy. Maybe he will fit right in if he continues to compete at this level. **

"Pokémon tribe wins reward!" Nighteye yelled "Pokémon tribe, you win four bags of rice, a bag of beans, a tarp, a machine gun and a box of ammo, plus a toolbox to construct a shelter. We still have three more rewards to hand out."

Next up are Sniper, Vex, and Valerian. "Survivors ready…go!"

Sniper and Valerian go after each other with Sniper shoved Valerian off. Vex kicks Sniper in the groin and shoves him off.

"Skyrim scores their second point!" Nighteye yelled "Only Team Fortress Tribe lacks a point. One more point and StarCraft and Skyrim wins a bigger reward." Next up is Solider, Tolfdir, and Alexei. "Survivors ready…go!"

Solider goes after Tolfdir who uses a wind spell to knock Solider off and then does the same to Alexei.

"Skyrim wins the second reward!" Nighteye yelled. "You guys get 3 bags of rice, a rifle with ammo, and a tarp."

Skyrim tribe cheers.

"Not bad for an old man." Tolfdir said

"Next up is Sentry vs. Felix. Go!" Nighteye said as Felix walks over and lightly taps Sentry off.

"And StarCraft wins reward!" Nighteye said "StarCraft gets 2 bags of rice, and two pistols with ammo. Sorry to say Team Fortress but it was an awful attempt. You only get a bag of rice and one pistol with ammo. Everyone head to camp."

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to camp after a long trek as Demoman looked a bit angry.

"That was bloody awful!" Demoman yelled "We all sucked."

"True but we put up a fight at least." Solider said

"Well we would have if one member was not a *beep*ing Sentry gun!" Demoman yelled at Engineer who was carrying Sentry.

"Hey he is an extra vote for us." Engineer said

"Like hell he is." Demoman said "He can even *bee*ing move! He is useless." Demoman yelled

**Demoman's Confession: I am pissed that we lost. If we had 5 people that could fight in this tribe it is different but 2 of those losses came from that Sentry gun. Thing is going first vote unless someone else decides to be stupid and get their butts voted out. **

"Do not call it useless. It can guard the camp." Engineer responded "Besides we all lost as a team."

"That is not part of our team! It is a dumb Sentry gun and if you vote for it to stay you can go second." Demoman said walking off "I am going to build a *beep*ing shelter."

**Soldier's Confession: Demoman is a bit abrasive and once Sentry is out, he is next. However, Sentry and Engineer on my side could be useful. I could have most of the tribe vote. So, if we lose twice, I can make it to the switch. **

Sniper was cutting down some dead trees while Engineer was designing the shelter.

"So, you can build this?" Sniper asked

"Yes, I made some blueprints. I think we will have enough space." Engineer said as Demoman brought in some metal.

"Got some metal sheets." Demoman said wiping some sweat off his head.

"Thanks, we should make a fire soon." Engineer said looking around

**Engineer's Confession: After a tense 10 minutes at camp where Demoman yelled at me we started to work. Well the three of us. Solider was supposed to get metal but wandered off. **

Solider was way outside of camp as he was looking in the dead trees.

"I need to find the idol." Solider said to himself.

**Soldier's Confession: My main goal is to find the idol and keep it with me. The beginning is critical to find it or else I would be vulnerable and get voted out. I pretended to find metal for the shelter but I am taking some extra time to look for it. With some many good places it will be difficult. **

Solider gave up after an hour and headed to camp with very little metal.

_Skyrim Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp quickly as Aela started to make a bow as the tribe started to plan.

"So, I think shelter is the most important." Tolfdir said "The land looks harsh and as for fire I can use my fire magic."

"Oh, good. Lot's of things to kill around here. Animals, bandits, innocents." Cicero said "So many possibilities."

"Is he okay?" Aela asked

"Sounds like the Dark Brotherhood to me." Vex said "They have fallen on hard times though."

"Well I agree with Tolfdir." Harkon commented "We need to construct a shelter."

**Tolfdir's Confession: I might be the oldest one here. While my body is kind of frail, I have magic to keep me strong and I am one of the smarter ones here. Before I came to this game, I went to the Library below the mages guild and read every survival book. **

"So Harkon, why are you here?" Aela asked "You do not need the money."

"I am here to raise money for charity." Harkon said "I might be a noble but I am charitable."

"I see, how come I never heard of you?" Aela asked skeptical.

"Well, I am very isolated." Harkon explained "I live in a castle far up north accessible by boat only. I have a staff and friends and once in a while I invite some of the leaders. I even had Ulfric Stormcloak over who tried to convince me to join him in the rebellion but it is not my fight."

"Well that is good for you." Tolfdir said

**Harkon's Confession: In truth I am a vampire and the money are going to my effort to fight the Dawnguard. I am here to win it not to lose. These fools have no idea what I am. My only threat is Aela. I can sense that she is a filthy werewolf and must be purged from this game first. **

"What are you making?" Vex aske Aela

"A bow. I am going to use it to hunt for meat." Aela explained holding up the almost finished bow. "Rice can only sustain us for so long."

"Well, that is good for us." Vex said

"Oh, I would love to hunt with you." Cicero said "I can finish the creatures off with a knife to the throat."

"I can work alone." Aela said

**Aela's Confession: I figure that by hunting I can keep my tribe strong with meat. Rice is fine but it will get boring. I am not sure what kind of creatures are here but they should provide meat. **

The tribe started on the shelter working pretty good together.

"So, I heard that there is food and supplies scattered in houses and shelters." Vex said "Anyone want to explore later when camp is set up?"

"I would love to come along." Aela said "I am hoping to explore."

"I can stay at camp." Tolfdir said "I am better off here."

"I can stay here for the first time. But I will get if you two want to go again in a few days." Harkon replied

**Vex's Confession: Normally I am not impressed with people but I do like this tribe. We have Aela the huntress who I think will be valuable, Harkon who is stronger than he looks, old man Tolfdir who has magic to help, and Cicero who is an annoying psychotic jester who should go first. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 1_

The tribe arrived at camp and quickly started building the shelter.

"So, Alexei." Matt said "Can I call you that?"

"Of course." Alexei said "You have something to say?"

"Didn't you die from Duran?" Matt asked

"Yes...well this is awkward but I am infested." Alexei admitted "Do not judge me since I spent my time fighting Duran also known as Narud."

"I see." Matt said as Zaratul and Felix stayed quiet.

**Matt's Confession: I am okay with Valerian and Zaratul and Felix can be trusted but Alexei…he is shady. Being Zerg ultimately put him in my sights to eliminate. Even if he was human the guy is too much of a threat. He is one of the best strategists in the UED. That is enough to target him first. **

"Listen, I know that I am Zerg but I want a fair shot." Alexei pleaded "I know that many of you are thinking of voting me out first but give me a chance and I can pull my weight."

"I am willing to give him a shot." Valerian said

"We will see what happens." Felix piped up.

**Valerian's Confession: I know what Alexei did. He tried to capture my father and put him to death. But I found out later that my father killed billions using the Zerg so I am giving him one chance. If he messes up then Alexei is gone. **

The tribe started on their shelter as Felix stood guard due to having no hands.

"You okay over there?" Valerian asked

"I am fine, thanks for asking me." Felix replied "I will keep an eye out for any hostiles."

**Felix's Confession: Without my body I feel useless due to having no hands. I am giant in this body and can do well in strength challenges and bandits will not be able to penetrate my shields so I can defend the camp. But I can not work on the shelter. Not that I will use it. **

"Put the support beams right there! We just need a bit more metal." Alexei said taking charge of the shelter building.

"Got it." Valerian said putting a beam by some metal as Zaratul ties it down.

"Great job, we just need to get a roof up now." Alexei said

**Alexei's Confession: Being infested I am at a disadvantage, Luckily Kerrigan managed to hide the infestation so I pass as human but the ones that I am playing with are not stupid. They know what I am. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 1_

The tribe was at their camp as Mew was creating a cave using its psychic powers.

"So, Mew is creating a cave for us?" Umbreon asked

"Yes, Mew said that he is." Arcanine replied

"Umm so you all can talk?" Gary asked

"Yes, we are not Mr. Mimes." Umbreon replied "I assume you know what species we are."

"Yeah…" Gary replied

**Gary's Confession: So, my tribe is full of Pokémon. There is an Umbreon, neat I have 2. A Snorlax which I have one. An Arcanine which I have 5 and a Mew. A Mew! I wish I could bring my Pokeballs to catch it. **

"Do any of you have trainers?" Gary asked while they wait for Mew to finish.

"I do." Umbreon said "I have two brothers and a sister. All Espeons. My trainer is very nice."

"I do not." Snorlax replied yawning as he was making a fire pit. Arcanine set the wood on fire.

"I do, I am one of the top Pokémon, only second to Lucario." Arcanine answered

"And I assume the Mew has no trainer." Gary said

"Probably, she has not said much since we got here." Umbreon replied

**Umbreon's Confession: I really like this tribe. We have some good competitors and I do not feel like an outsider. Back at my home all of my siblings evolved into Espeons and I turned into an Umbreon so I am the odd one out. **

Mew was finally done with the cave.

"Okay, now what about bedding?" Gary asked as mew shrugged.

"Mew?" Mew replied

"How come you do not talk like the others?" Gary asked

"Because I do not feel like it human." Mew said giggling "I am a Pokémon of a few words."

"Well that works." Arcanine said "We have fire and shelter. We should get some bedding for Gary but the tarp should work for now."

**Arcanine's Confession: I am so excited that we won the first challenge. I am very competitive and usually get to the semifinals or finals of tournaments. While I have not won, I have come very close. Maybe, a game where social and strategy comes into play would be better for me. **

"Hopefully a tarp will work…not much else around here that is clean." Gary said "But I am use to walking in the wild."

"Well that is good, now if you will excuse me, I feel a nap coming on." Snorlax said falling asleep right there.

"Maybe we can explore and find some other supplies." Umbreon said

"Good idea." Arcanine said as he and Umbreon walked off.

**Gary's Confession: Once the thrill of Pokémon talking dies down you realize that you are by yourself. Snorlax is lazy, Umbreon and Arcanine will ally together and Mew is not talkative. I already wish I was on another tribe. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Night 1_

Sniper was keeping watch as the tribe slept in the half-built shelter.

**Sniper's Confession: Due to the danger we need someone to keep watch. Since I have the best eye sight I volunteered to keep watch for the first night. Sentry is on the other side of camp which is the most useful it has been. **

Solider walks up to Sniper.

"Got a moment to talk?" Solider asked

"Sure, what is on your mind?" Sniper replied

"I want an alliance. You and me in the finals." Solider suggested "We take out either Sentry or Demoman first depending who is worse for us."

"I guess that sounds good, but I want Sentry out first." Sniper said

"Deal." Solider smiled and shook Sniper's hand.

**Solider's Confession: I am going at every angle. I failed in the idol hunt so now I need to make multiple alliances with people. Sniper is the most level headed here so he is a good fit. Now I just need to speak to Engineer and Demoman. **

_Skyrim Tribe Night 1_

For the first night Aela was keeping watch as she held her bow had a few arrows next to her.

**Aela's Confession: I volunteered for the first watch. I do not need much sleep and I like being alone. Still if anything comes close, I can see them and hit them.**

However, she was being watched.

**Harkon's Confession: Aela is playing a survival game not a strategic game. Despite being a better provider than anyone else here she barely made much bonds with the exception of Vex. I feel like I can get the other two into an alliance with me. **

_StarCraft Tribe Night 1_

Felix was keeping guard since he did not need to sleep.

"So peaceful." Felix said to himself

**Felix's Confession: Despite how harsh this world is there is a certain peace when night comes. Everything stops moving and the bugs come out to make noise. I wish one day my home world can be reclaimed so I can be at peace again. **

"See anything?" Alexei asked

"Negative, no movement since dusk." Felix replied

"Being Zerg was not my first choice." Alexei said "I prefer to be human. When I was turned into a Zerg I was devastated at first but I got to control my own brood and became one of Kerrigan's most trusted leader."

"I see, despite my death I still serve proudly as a Dragoon." Felix responded.

"I know if we lose, I will be first out but I will not vote for you or Zaratul." Alexei said "I respect you both. I prefer that Matt or Valerian goes first."

"No promises." Felix replied

**Alexei's Confession: I doubt that Matt of Valerian will keep me. Or even the Protoss but if I can be a swing vote I can survive. It is my only chance. **

"Well if you guys do change your mind, I can give you the numbers." Alexei explained

_Pokémon Tribe Night 1_

Umbreon was keeping watch as she wandered off after hearing a noise.

**Umbreon's Confession: Normally I would be terrified working at night…if I was an Eevee but now that I am a dark type Pokémon, I am more use to it and thrive on it. I can see in the dark and hear better. **

Umbreon found a Scavenger rummaging through some trash. He turns around and sees Umbreon and raises a gun.

"Hold on I will not hurt you." Umbreon said as the Scavenger fires but misses. Umbreon charges in and bite him leg and drags him to a cliff.

"AHHH let go!" he said as Umbreon tosses him off. The Scavenger was okay but injured as he limps off. Umbreon came back with the Scavenger's gun.

"What happened?" Arcanine asked "You're wounded?"

Umbreon noticed a scratch on her leg. "I guess I did not notice…with the fight. The guy who did it is alive but injured."

"Thank goodness. Next time please do not wander off." Snorlax said

"I won't." Umbreon replied as Gary patches her up.

**Snorlax's Confession: Umbreon was shot at tonight. Luckily, she is okay but some minor scratches. Still next time we are putting two people in as guards. If we lost her, I would have quit. I hate seeing Pokémon injured. Like when Mightyena when she came to me starving. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 2_

The tribe was still building their shelter as Sniper and Demoman went to gather more materials.

"Listen I need to talk to you." Solider said to Engineer.

"Yes? You have an opinion on the shelter?" Engineer asked

"No, I want and alliance, you have two votes and I want to break the tie between you and Demoman since he and Sniper are aiming to take out Sentry." Solider explained

"Well, I am in." Engineer said shaking Solider's hand.

**Solider's Confession: I first got Sniper on my side and now I got Engineer on my side. The last one left is Demoman. Once I have him, I will be allied to everyone in the tribe and I can choose who to vote out. **

"So, shall we take out Demoman first?" Solider asked

"Depends if he or Sniper is stronger." Engineer replied "Sniper did a great job at keeping watch and Demoman works hard."

"Well, let me know which one you choose?" Solider said

**Engineer's Confession: Solider offered me an alliance and I took it. But despite Demoman being brash he is strong and worked since we got here. I do not mind him I just want to protect Sentry. **

Elsewhere Sniper and Demoman were collecting metal for the roof.

"So, I have a question." Sniper said "You are Scottish right?"

"Aye, that is right." Demoman replied

"You are African American." Sniper noted.

"That is true. My family has been living in Scotland for several generations. I like Haggis, I do not play the bagpipe, and I am an expert in sword combat." Demoman said

**Demoman's Confession: I am unusual for a Scotsman. Which also explains my hot head yesterday. Still I have a good head on my shoulders and if I can keep my anger in check I can go far. **

"So, if we go to Tribal Council. I am assuming we are still going to vote out Sentry, right?" Sniper asked

"Of course, did he even get a confessional?" Demoman asked

**Sentry's Confession: Beep Beep. *Translation* Hello, my name is Sentry.**

_Skyrim Tribe Day 2_

Aela was out hunting with her bow.

**Aela's Confession: I made my bow yesterday and today I get to use it. Not sure what I would find but you never know. I am also looking out for extra food since food has been scattered.**

Aela spotted something move and shoots it killing it. Moments later she came back to camp with a molerat.

"I got dinner!" Aela yelled as she starts to prepare it.

"Good, we can ration our rice." Vex said.

"Oh…I wish I could have been there when it died." Cicero said as Tolfdir prepares a fire.

**Cicero's Confession: Oh, Aela is such a good tribe mate. I do not want to slice her throat in her sleep. I am so happy I can do a dance. **

The tribe cooks up the meat as Harkon walks off with Aela eating some of the meat.

"So, I have to ask. Are you a werewolf?" Harkon asked

Aela shook her head keeping a straight face "No, where did you hear that?"

"It's a well-known rumor." Harkon replied "The companions I heard have werewolves."

"Well, it might have in the past but not today." Aela explained

**Harkon's Confession: Aela is lying to me. She is a werewolf I can tell. I am not sure if she can detect if I am a vampire but she has not said anything to me or the others. Quite a shame, if she was honest, I would have kept her over Cicero but now I have to get her out. It may include throwing a challenge. **

"I just wanted to make sure, thank you for your honesty." Harkon said as they headed back to camp.

"You are welcome, if you ever need an alliance let me know." Aela said

"I would like that." Harkon said shaking her hand

**Aela's Confession: I am wary of telling him what I really am. I am really a werewolf but I do not want to tell this tribe. Werewolves are not well liked and I could put a target on my back if I admitted to being one. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 2_

"So, I am glad someone like you is here." Matt said "I know your dad is scum…no offense but you have kept true to your word."

"Same here. Raynor is a good man and I bet he is glad to have someone like you on his side." Valerian said

"In fact, Raynor has said good things about Zaratul and Felix." Matt said "We should offer those two a four-person alliance."

"I would agree to that. Alexei would have to be first." Valerian offered

**Valerian's Confession: Nothing against Alexei, I know he hurt my people for what my father did but he has impressed me with his work ethic but unfortunately, I trust the Protoss over him and he is the odd man out. If we end up switching tribes, I would like to work with him. **

"But if we get down to four who do we vote out first?" Matt asked

"Zaratul is too good of an ally to take out so Felix unfortunately." Valerian said "He is good and strong but being in that form he is useless for working or challenges that requires hands."

**Matt's Confession: It is hard to vote out the Protoss after hearing about them from Raynor. Felix and Zaratul are both legendary so voting out either will be tough for me. **

Outside of camp Zaratul and Felix were scouting.

"No enemies in the area" Felix said "I think one ran off after seeing me."

"Good, we want no surprises tonight." Zaratul said

"So, I guess we have to start playing the game…what do you think of the two humans?" Felix asked

"Matt is a good man. He can be trusted. Valerian may have ulterior motives but from what I heard he is honorable too." Zaratul explained

**Zaratul's Confession: I want to make an alliance with the humans but I want to wait until we win a challenge or switch tribes. I do not want to make an alliance and break it. I want to play the honorable way. **

They come across a locked house.

"No one inside but the door is locked" Zaratul said as Felix blasted the entrance open. "That is one way to open it up."

**Felix's Confession: What I lack in hands I make up for in firepower. No one why all the creatures are avoiding me. Last night I scanned three life signs. Looked like raiders and when they spotted me, they ran. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 2_

"How is your wound?" Arcanine asked Umbreon.

"It is fine…does not hurt really." Umbreon said shrugging it off.

**Umbreon's Confession: I got hurt last night. It is just a scratch though but still close. The medics say that it will heal with no issue. Besides when I was younger, I broke a both of my back legs in an accident and they healed just fine. **

"Well, next you run off at night let me know. It is better to be with someone." Arcanine said "More power in numbers."

"Oh great…so tell me how many tournaments have you won?" Umbreon asked

"None…. I came very close. Lucario hit me with bone rush at the last minute." Arcanine replied

"Well one day you will win…I am more of an extra Pokémon for my trainer…mostly to fight Psychics…no offense Mew." Umbreon said as Mew floats by.

"None taken." Mew said

**Arcanine's Confession: I am not here to make friends. I am here to win. With Umbreon on my side I can get farther. She is well respected and one of the better personalities around this tribe. Plus, I rather have her take the votes than me. **

"So, just Psychics?" Arcanine asked

"Well my trainer has a powerful team made up…luckily I am the fifth in the line up and not sixth." Umbreon said smiling a bit at him.

"Aww I can see romance in the air." Mew teased floating away.

**Mew's Confession: Umbreon and Arcanine are forming a showmance. How sweet. Still it feels one sided. Arcanine is friendly but does not seem interested…for now. **

Elsewhere Gary was cooking up some rice and beans and glances at the sleeping Snorlax.

"Good thing tubby is going on a diet." Gary said to himself "He does not need extra."

**Gary's Confession: I hope that we win immunity so I can last long enough to switch tribes. I will flip on them. Pokémon should not have control. Humans should which is why we are the trainers and not the ones fighting. **

_Immunity Day 3_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "So I bet it was an eventful three days. Engineer how is camp life?"

"We have a shelter up and some decent beds. My next goal is benches for the fire pit." Engineer said

"He is not kidding." Sniper added

"That is great, Cicero how is your camp life?" Nighteye asked

"Oh great…we have shelter and fire and Aela caught dinner." Cicero said "It was bloody."

"Felix, any issues at camp with outsiders?" Nighteye asked him.

"They seem to be scared of me for some reason." Felix replied

"Umbreon, I heard you had an incident last night." Nighteye said

"Yes, I was shot at. Some scavenger was nearby the camp…he grazed me." Umbreon replied

"Well I due to the increase of hostiles in this region I am giving everyone turrets to use. They will be set up and given a lot of ammo. No need to maintain them, they will be maintained by us but it will give you all some safety inside of camp." Nighteye explained as everyone cheered "Now let us get to the challenge, today's challenge you will be diving underwater and releasing four platforms. Then your tribe needs to cross them. First three tribes to the other side wins immunity and last place tribe goes to tribal council. Take a moment to decide who is diving down."

Moment later the four tribes decided.

"The divers are Solider, Aela, Zaratul, and Mew." Survivors ready…go!

All four dived in. Aela and Zaratul were releasing the boards that held the platforms in place as Solider struggled a bit. Mew however used her (Mew is genderless but decided to identify as female due to lack of females) psychic powers to release the platforms as all four platforms rose up. The Pokémon started to cross. Snorlax was too heavy to keep the platform afloat but swam with it underneath him as all four got to the end with Mew.

"Pokémon Tribe wins immunity in record time. 1 minute and 45 seconds!" Nighteye shouted as Aela released all four platforms minutes later followed by Zaratul. Both groups started to cross however Harkon accidently bumped Tolfdir in who had to swim back to the start.

"Sorry I am struggling." Tolfdir said

"I can help him across." Harkon said as Tolfdir was struggling and fell in a second time as Solider finally got all four platforms released. The Team Fortress Tribe started to cross as Engineer and Demoman helped carry Sentry. Tolfdir fell in a third time after Harkon let go of him.

With StarCraft Tribe Felix was going slow due to being in a Dragoon as Zaratul moved the platforms to help him across.

"Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye shouted as StarCraft Tribe makes it across "And StarCraft Tribe makes it across! They win immunity."

The three tribes cheer as Skyrim tribe did not look happy "I am sorry to say Skyrim Tribe but you will be heading to Tribal Council tonight. See you in a few hours." Nighteye said

**Vex's Confession: This should not have happened. Thanks to Tolfdir we lost. We had the lead and the old man ruined it for us. He will be going home unless the tribe thinks of someone else. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came back to camp with a few of them pissed off.

"That was pathetic." Aela said "I had the lead and you blew it Tolfdir…but this is not the time for blame…I am sorry. We have to choose someone to go home."

"I understand if it is me." Tolfdir "I struggled today and my magic would not help."

"You did your best." Aela replied giving him a hug.

**Aela's Confession: I lashed out at Tolfdir but I like the old man. He is wise…maybe a little forgetful but it was not his challenge. His magic will be useful later. The one who I want gone is Cicero. The jester gives me the creeps.**

Aela brings Harkon and Vex off to the side later. "My plan is simple, get rid of Cicero. The guy is toxic and psychotic."

"I agree, Devin knew him and he says that he is unstable." Vex added

"I also agree, Tolfdir is still valuable to us." Harkon also added "I will inform Tolfdir."

"Good, it will be us three in the core alliance." Aela said

**Harkon's Confession: Aela thinks that she has control but it will be her going home tonight. I can get Cicero and Tolfdir on my side then it will be 3-2 with Aela going home. **

"Tolfdir I need to speak to you." Harkon said "Listen, tonight you are in danger. Aela is targeting you with Vex."

"Oh no I thought she said that Cicero is going home." Tolfdir replied looking concerned.

"She lied to your face." Harkon said "Vote her out and you me and Cicero controls the tribe."

"Well I want him gone." Tolfdir said "But if Aela is targeting me then I have no choice but to target her back."

**Tolfdir's Confession: Besides that, one outburst Aela has been kind to me. I am not sure why she wanted to turn on me and even lie to my face. I am going to think about it because I want to trust Harkon but he could be throwing me off and trying to get me to throw a stray vote. **

Harkon went to Cicero next and explained everything.

"So, can I count on you?" Harkon asked "Never trust a werewolf."

"Oh yes…one almost killed me." Cicero said "Different Werewolf but revenge is just as sweet."

"Glad to have you on board." Harkon said shaking Cicero's hand.

**Cicero's Confession: Back when Astrid was leading the Dark Brotherhood, I tried to kill her but the Argonian got in the way and her werewolf husband chased me and wounded me. Guess what? He is dead and I am still alive and now another werewolf will go home. **

The tribe starts to pack up their belongings.

**Aela's Confession: I feel a bit uneasy with this vote. I thought I had the numbers but something is telling me that I do not. Not sure if it is the idol is in play. But it could be paranoia. **

The tribe headed out to Tribal Council.

**Harkon's Confession: I am the swing vote tonight. I can bring Vex and Aela along if I want a strong tribe or if I want a weak tribe, I can keep Tolfdir and Cicero. Still I need to think of my endgame. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Grab a torch and let's get started." Everyone grabs a torch and sits down. "So Aela how is camp life since you arrived?"

"Pretty good." Aela replied "We have food, a shelter, and fire. Yesterday I caught molerat for food."

"Harkon, any issues with outside threats to the camp?" Nighteye asked

"Not really, Aela is a good spotter at night." Harkon replied "She took up guard duty for the first two nights and we were all able to sleep."

"Tolfdir, you struggled in the challenge, do you feel like you are going home tonight?" Nighteye asked

"I know my name was brought up but I am very useful in other aspects. I have magic for one." Tolfdir replied "Plus, I am one of the smartest here…book smarts that is."

"Do you think you are a liability at all?" Nighteye asked

"Not, at all. What you saw at the challenge was me at my weakest." Tolfdir said "I was never good in the water even if I was 30 years younger."

"Vex, what would make this tribe better?" Nighteye asked

"Vote out the one that we do not want." Vex replied "We all get along but some members are expendable."

"Cicero, what do you base your vote on tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Whoever I want to kill the most." Cicero replied

"And this is where I will never ask you another question. Aela, what about you?" Nighteye asked

"I want to keep people that will keep us unified through a switch and not betray others." Aela said

"With that it is time to vote. Aela you are up first." Nighteye said as Aela goes up and votes.

**Cicero**

"Even Nighteye does not want you around." Aela said as Tolfdir votes followed by Cicero

**Aela aka Werewolf bitch**

"I am not going out by a werewolf." Cicero said as Harkon votes followed by Vex.

**Cicero**

"Your voice is annoying and you are not funny." Vex said walking back to her seat.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the Urn. "First vote…"

**Cicero**

**Aela the Werewolf bitch**

Aela glared at Cicero

**Cicero**

**Aela**

Aela and Vex looked a bit shocked.

"First person voted out of survivor…"

**Aela**

"Wow…" Aela said "Vote out one of your best." Aela got up and grabbed her torch. "Well Harkon, we all know where your loyalties lie. Do not choke on your bloodshed." She walked up to Nighteye.

"Aela the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch as Aela walked away. "It is obvious that the game has started by voting out one of your best players. Can you stopping losing or can you pull off a win. Head back to camp."

**Aela's Final Words: I am a bit bitter. I worked my ass off for them and I get voted out. Good luck Vex and Tolfdir even though you voted me out. I will be cheering for you and I better not see either of you get voted out before the merge.**

Next time on Survivor…Vex is angry due to her ally being voted out and plots revenge. While one survivor thinks that he is playing his whole tribe while another struggles to get allies.

Voted for Aela: Harkon, Tolfdir, Cicero

Voted for Cicero: Aela, Vex

Notes on the booted: I loved writing for Aela unfortunately I needed a positive first boot. She did not wrong and could have gone far but she fell victim to Harkon. Besides all werewolves seem to go far. And honestly, she did nothing wrong to get booted either.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 2 **We might be a weak tribe but we will live like kings**

Last time on Survivor. Four tribes arrived at the common wealth in the Fallout Universe to complete for 1 million dollars. The Team Fortress Tribe, Skyrim Tribe, StarCraft Tribe, and Pokémon Tribe. Team Fortress Tribe struggled in their challenges after being shutout in the reward challenge and had to deal with Sentry which was a Sentry that did not do anything while Solider made an alliance with the entire tribe. In Skyrim Tribe Harkon knew that Aela was a werewolf and plotted against her despite being the most productive member of the tribe. In StarCraft Tribe Alexei was outcasted due to being infested Zerg and tried to prove his worth. In Pokémon Tribe Gary was the only non-Pokémon and struggled to fit in. Thanks to Harkon helping to the throw the challenge Skyrim tribe was sent to Tribal Council where Aela was voted out 3-2 thanks to Harkon's lies. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

_Skyrim Tribe Day 4_

The morning after the vote Vex was still angry.

"Damn that backstabber." Vex said "He made an alliance and broke it."

**Vex's Confession: Last night Cicero was supposed to go. But Harkon betrayed us and Aela went home. Why? She was one of the strongest here. Tolfdir at least had a reason for his argument earlier but I expect that Harkon convinced him. **

"You know what Harkon, you are a real *beep*ty person to make an alliance and then break it." Vex said in front of the tribe. "Now you should not be trusted by anyone."

"It's a game and I trusted the other two." Harkon explained "Besides Aela is a werewolf."

"Did she try to attack you?" Vex asked "No, that is her business if she wanted to reveal it or not. It was day three."

"Can we just calm down and eat some breakfast?" Tolfdir asked

"I am not hungry right now." Vex said "Save me a portion."

**Harkon's Confession: This is perfect. Vex is angry and is isolating herself from the tribe by not eating breakfast. If we lose again Vex will be going home. **

"Poor girl…she lost her best ally." Tolfdir said

"Who cares about her?" Cicero said "Aela is a batch."

"That is a little harsh." Tolfdir said

**Tolfdir's Confession: I voted for Aela because I thought she was targeting me. But when Cicero's votes came up, I knew I made a mistake. Now, I have to deal with Cicero who is not good company.**

When Vex left camp she had some of the supplies with her including some of the food and tools they found. She then hid them.

**Vex's Confession: I am not going to standby and go down without a fight. I am a thief and time to use my skills to my advantage. I hate to hurt Tolfdir but he is on the other alliance and they are all dead to me. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 4_

Engineer was inspecting the turrets that were guarding the camp while Demoman was relaxing after getting the fire going again. Solider walks over.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Solider asked

"Aye, what do you need?" Demoman replied

"Listen, with a small tribe I was wondering if you are interested in an alliance?" Solider offered

"Sure…I have no alliances yet." Demoman said shooing Solider away. "No can you leave me in peace I took watch last night and want to relax."

**Demoman's Confession: I know Solider is making multiple alliances. He has a pattern. He moved to the others talking before going off to find the idol. I am not stupid. **

"Great talking to you." Solider said walking away.

"Idiot." Demoman said under his breath.

**Solider's Confession: Now that Demoman is on my side I control the tribe 100%. Heck, I can take anyone out. Sentry, Demoman, Sniper, Engineer. No one will be able to oppose me until the switch.**

Sniper was out in the world with the pistol they were given just exploring.

"I wonder if I can find anything." Sniper said coming across and old house. He crept inside and found a lunchbox. "Strange…why is this here?" he opens it as confetti sprays at him and a plastic spoon falls out. "That was anti-climactic."

**Sniper's Confession: So far exploring and scavenging supplies has been a bust. I tried twice and only came across some clothes which we use as bedding and no food. **

Sniper came back with some material but nothing else.

"What did you find?" Engineer asked

"Nothing much…just some wood and metal." Sniper replied disappointed.

"That is great!" Engineer acting the opposite. "With that I can make better walls for our shelter and then I can make a bathroom."

"Wait…what?" Sniper asked confused.

"Well I made a bench earlier…and now I can improve the shelter." Engineer explained

**Engineer's Confession: I love building and tinkering with stuff. If the other three can get me supplies I can make one of the best camps in the game. I already programmed the guns here to fire on creatures we can eat. We might be a weak tribe but we will live like kings. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 4_

Alexei was out looking for supplies with Felix.

"I was wondering." Alexei said "What does the least amount of work around camp?"

"Hmm, Matt does a lot but Valerian does not seem to pull his fair weight." Felix replied "He works but just enough."

"I know. I hate to be voted out for working hard." Alexei said "Because everyday since the shelter was built, I have been looking for supplies."

"And Valerian has not made one run." Felix commented

**Alexei's Confession: I have made it a point to go out scavenging every day. I found quite a bit of food and ammo for us. Matt came out with me once in a while but for the most part it is Zaratul and Felix. **

"I feel like I pulled more than my weight in here. In fact, neither of us needs to go on this run but we do anyways." Alexei complained as he grabbed some ammo he found.

"Agreed, I watch the camp at night." Felix replied

**Felix's Confession: Alexei has impressed all of us. I am still wary of him but he is making camp life better for all of us. Plus, the two humans while nice have not done much outside of camp. **

Inside of camp Valerian was watching Matt cook up some rice.

"So, Alexei and Felix have been gone for a bit." Matt said stirring the rice.

"You worried that they might be plotting against us?" Valerian said "I mean they volunteered to go out all the time to collect supplies."

"I am guessing Felix is bored. Why else would he go out of camp?" Matt said

**Valerian's Confession: Matt is a bit worried that Felix and Alexei might get into an alliance. I am not too worried. The Protoss have a bit of a grudge against the Zerg and Alexei so it should be easy if we go to Tribal Council. **

Zaratul was by the sentry guns meditating.

**Zaratul's Confession: Not much to do here. I go out with Alexei everyday but other than gathering wood I keep watch just in case. I am not as good socializing since I spent most of my life alone. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 4_

In the middle of camp Umbreon and Arcanine were hanging out.

"So, how long until you evolved?" Umbreon asked "I mean how long have you fought before fighting?"

"Well, I fought several battles until I learned several powerful moves." Arcanine replied "What about you?"

"I evolved early with my sisters. I just evolved at night." Umbreon replied "Because of it I learned a few good moves later on plus some TM's were nice."

**Arcanine's Confession: I am having fun hanging out with Umbreon. She is nice and we have a lot in common. Still I can not let her distract me from the game. She is also playing the game too. **

"So, changing the subject…who do you think is the biggest threat?" Arcanine asked

"Mew is the strongest, but Snorlax is the nicest when he is awake. But Gary, I am not sure if he is with us." Umbreon replied "By why talk strategy?"

"I am just trying to think ahead just in case we lose." Arcanine explained

"Well, we have Gary to boot. I mean he is not trying to fit in and isolates himself." Umbreon said

**Umbreon's Confession: I like hanging out with Arcanine but he is always strategy. I am guessing he has a drive to always win but comes up short. Still when he opens up, he is very nice. **

Elsewhere Mew is scavenging the area with Gary.

"So why do you need me if you can handle yourself?" Gary asked

"Because you are isolating yourself human. You need to socialize with us." Mew replied.

"Pfh, I know that I will be first to go." Gary said rudely. "I am not a Pokémon and you all will stick together."

"You never know until you try." Mew said picking up some cans of food. "You will be surprised on who will join you."

**Gary's Confession: I tried socializing with them but they are not interested in my interests. I wanted some other trainers not Pokémon who want to talk about Pokémon stuff and not the cool stuff like what rare Pokémon you have. No, like berries and running around in the wild. **

"Is that why you dragged me out of camp?" Gary asked

"Yes. I would like to know more about you." Mew said smiling at Gary.

"I am a trainer and the son of Professor Oak…not the best situation for me." Gary said "He is in jail now for what he has done."

"Once a well-respected professor. Well just do not follow in his footsteps and you should be fine." Mew said

**Mew's Confession: Gary is holding a lot of weight on his shoulders. Being the Grandkid of Oak is a lot of baggage but many will not care as long as he tries to fit in. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 5_

Solider was fiddling around with Sentry's control panel.

"Let's see…voting, voting, voting…." Solider said glancing around to see if anyone noticed him. "Ah there we go…wait I need a password…umm 1,1,1,1 no…1,1,1,2…no."

**Solider's Confession: Engineer put in a program to have the Sentry gun vote his way. If I can crack it, I can control Sentry and get two votes and blindside Engineer. It is the perfect plan…if I can get past Sentry's password. **

After several minutes the Sentry gun turned to Solider "Hostile Detected" Sentry said as Solider ran off. "Threat Retreated."

"Damn, well I can not win them all." Solider said to himself.

**Sentry's Confession: Messing with my CPU is not wise. I can change who is hostile. I shall vote fort Solider whenever we go to Tribal Council. **

Engineer hears some beeping and looked over Sentry's controls. "Looks like someone tried to mess with you. Well since I was with Demoman and Sniper is asleep it is Solider who did it."

"Beep!" Sentry beeped.

"Well, he should not mess with my stuff." Engineer said

**Engineer's Confession: I hate it when others mess with my things. Spies are the worst since they like to sabotage my things but Solider tried to reprogram it to vote with him. The guy is trouble. **

Engineer goes over to Demoman who was relaxing.

"I think Solider is trying to hack Sentry and make it vote for whoever he wants." Engineer said

"Aye, the lad has been acting shady for a few days." Demoman replied "He made alliances with everyone. But he is a fool."

"You sure?" Engineer asked

"He offered me one and I bet he offered one to you." Demoman explained

**Demoman's Confession: Solider is overplaying but Engineer is too threatening with Sentry who is a free vote. If we lose my vote is still on Sentry. But I want Solider to get votes too just in case.**

_Skyrim Tribe Day 5_

Vex was busy hiding some more supplies while the rest where out scavenging. Only Tolfdir remained.

"Have you seen the machete?" Tolfdir asked as vex shrugged in response

"No, I thought you had it last." Vex said

"You are right…I am very forgetful sometimes." Tolfdir replied chuckling to himself.

**Tolfdir's Confession: I have am absent minded. When I was first learning to be a mage, I would forget things. Like appointments, meetings, classes. And in my old age I am still forgetful. I lost the machete which will turn up. **

The rest of the tribe came back.

"What are you two looking for?" Harkon asked

"We are looking for the machete." Vex replied "Tolfdir lost it."

"It was my forgetfulness again." Tolfdir replied "I am sorry."

"No problem, we can find it." Harkon said

**Harkon's Confession: I know Tolfdir is forgetful but I suspect Vex is behind this. She is part of the Thieves Guild and they will do anything. The target has not changed yet. Though if she proves useful in challenges I will wait until later to boot her. **

"I am angry that he lost the machete." Cicero said to Vex. "Tolfdir is a mage. And I am an assassin. I need that machete!"

"Well, we will find it in time." Vex replied

"We better or else someone will find their throat slit." Cicero added as Vex rolled her eyes.

**Vex's Confession: I hid the machete and a few other items. Not enough to arouse suspicion to me but enough to know that something is off. Harkon wants Cicero to stay so sadly I have to target Tolfdir. **

When Vex goes back into the shelter Harkon was glaring at her.

"I know you stole some stuff." Harkon said "I am watching you."

"I know and I do not care. You can blame me all you want." Vex replied "I know Tolfdir lost the machete."

"Just watch yourself little lady." Harkon said

**Harkon's Confession: No one suspects that I am a vampire. No one will see my true form and my fangs are hidden thanks to magic. Little Vex has no idea who she is messing with.**

_StarCraft Tribe Day 5_

Matt was with Zaratul as they patrolled the camp.

"So, if we lose what is your thoughts on the vote?" Matt asked

"Alexei." Zaratul replied "It's just because he is an outsider."

"Well good, we were a bit worried that you would ally with Alexei." Matt explained "That is a relief."

**Matt's Confession: I know that Zaratul is very honest and seeing Alexei hanging out with them worried us. But he assured me that he is with us I feel a bit better.**

"So, are you still considered an outsider to the Protoss?" Matt asked

"Yes, my way is much different from the Protoss. They accepted the Dark Templar back in but I still do not spend time with my people." Zaratul explained "Sadly I am not sure if they will accept me back. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I see, well I will not pry any further." Matt said

**Zaratul's Confession: I prefer not to explain my past and why I am still shunned by the Protoss. For the game I did lie. I like to weigh my options. Alexei might be better in the long run over Matt and Valerian. **

Elsewhere Valerian and Felix were by the shelter.

"So, what happened to you?" Valerian asked "How did you become a Dragon."

"Well, it is simple, I died in battle and they put me in here." Felix replied "I was with a group of Protoss watching over a Celebrate that we just slain. It came back and on hour later overran us. We killed many Zerg but there were just too many."

"Well, isn't going down fighting the Protoss way?' Valerian asked

"Of course, and I have a second chance now." Felix said

**Felix's Confession: Some people think just because I died once that I miss my body. I do but as long as I can still fight, I am happy. I still have slayed hundreds of Zerg in this new body. **

"What about your past?" Felix asked

"Well, other than being the son of a man who made many enemies and killed billions…it is something that I am not proud of but I want to be better than him." Valerian explained "I rather make peace than to continue these wars."

**Valerian's Confession: I am trying to be more social with the Protoss. I feel that Alexei has had more time with them so I wanted to open up to them as best as I can in order to keep them on our side. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 5_

Arcanine was by the fire keeping it lit as he watched Snorlax.

"So how long does he sleep for?" Arcanine asked "He has been asleep for two days."

"Oh, he woke up for an hour at night." Mew replied "He gathered about three days' worth of firewood."

"I see but should he do more?" Arcanine asked "I mean we need to pull our weight."

"Well he also got water for us after the challenge." Umbreon commented from afar.

**Arcanine's Confession: Snorlax is one of the lazier people here. All he does is sleep. When he is awake, he is productive and who knows when that is. When we had to go to the challenge production had to use a flute to wake him. **

Snorlax yawns and wakes up.

"Welcome back to the land of the awaken." Arcanine said

"Time to get some water." Snorlax said getting up and walking away.

"Well that answers that." Umbreon said

**Snorlax's Confession: While I do sleep a lot, I do a lot of work when I am awake. I love taking care of orphaned baby Pokémon and in the few hours I am awake I make sure that they are fed and cared for. **

As Snorlax was getting water Mew follows him.

"So, tell me…why do you care about other Pokémon?" Mew asked

"Well I am a caring Snorlax." Snorlax replied "I do not wish to go much further for now."

"I will not pry until you are ready." Mew said using her psychic to help Snorlax retrieve water from a well.

**Mew's Confession: Snorlax is obviously hiding something. Unlike others who might think of it as a secret that could compromise his game, I believe that it was something that is hard to talk about. When he is ready, he will explain. I am thinking that he wants a larger audience. **

Gary was watching from afar.

"Hmm so Snorlax has a secret." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: Usually when someone does not want to talk about something it means that they have a secret that could hurt their game. My Uncle had one and now Snorlax does. I need to get that secret out of him. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

"Welcome to Immunity." Nighteye said "Everyone take a look at the new Skyrim Tribe Aela voted out of the last Tribal Council." Everyone looked shocked. "Today's challenge you will be searching this abandoned warehouse for bags. Everyone in the tribe will go once…except for Team Fortress tribe since Sentry can not move someone will go in its place if they do not sit him out. Once all four bags have been found someone will put together a puzzle. First three tribes to finish win immunity and last place tribe joins me at Tribal Council tonight. On top of that the first-place tribe will be getting bedding for your shelters. A mattress, blankets, and pillows. Let's get started. Also, since three teams have an extra member who will be sitting out?"

"Sentry will sit out" Engineer said

"I will sit" Felix said

"So will I." Gary said

The first ones up are Sniper, Vex, Zaratul, and Umbreon.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye said as everyone runs into the warehouse. Moments later Umbreon runs out with a bag.

"Umbreon is back!" Nighteye said as Arcanine runs out as Zaratul comes back with a bag and Alexei runs out. Arcanine and Sniper both come back. "Pokémon Tribe has 2 bags! Vex is taking her time!"

Mew goes out followed by Demoman. Vex finally comes out with a bag.

"I found all the bags and put them in a box in the corner." Vex said as Tolfdir goes out. Mew comes back as Snorlax waddles into the warehouse.

Tolfdir runs back with Alexei right behind him as Cicero and Matt run back in. Demoman comes back with Snorlax right behind him. Cicero comes back moments later.

"Pokémon have all of their bags! Mew is doing the puzzle." Nighteye said as Harkon runs in and comes back a few moments later as Solider runs in. "Skyrim tribe has all the bags and Tolfdir starts the puzzle and is quickly making progress. Matt comes out as Valerian runs in.

"I got it!" Tolfdir yelled.

"Skyrim thinks they have it…. Skyrim wins immunity and reward!" Nighteye yelled a Valerian runs back with Solider behind him. Zaratul then starts on the puzzle as Engineer runs in.

"Got it!" Mew said

"Mew thinks that she has it." Nighteye said "Pokémon Tribe wins immunity!"

"I got it." Zaratul said

"And StarCraft Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled as Engineer comes back looking disappointed.

"Congratulations Skyrim tribe you win reward however; we have exile island where a Hidden Immunity Idol is buried. Someone from your tribe will go there. Who will it be?" Nighteye asked

"Tolfdir!" Harkon said before Vex could speak.

"Tolfdir you will head to exile. Everyone else head back to camp and Team Fortress I will see you tonight where someone will be voted out." Nighteye said

**Vex's Confession: I tried to go to exile for that idol but Harkon beat me to it. And after all I did to help my tribe win first place. Some thanks. **

_Exile Island_

Tolfdir arrived on the island. "Well this is depressing" he said as the island was bare except for a small shelter. He saw a jar and opened it. "Somewhere buried is an idol. There will be no clues."

**Tolfdir's Confession: Harkon sent me to exile and I am not sure why. I am guessing to keep Vex away but he could have sent himself. Still I have to look for the idol.**

Tolfdir was digging around the island for fifteen minutes before getting tired and giving up. He then starts a fire and relaxes under the shelter.

"Kind of unfair that the old man was sent to exile." Tolfdir said

**Tolfdir's Confession: I am the oldest one here and they sent me. I still wish he sent someone else. The shelter's floor is harder than our own and I do not have the strength anymore to work on it. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 6_

The tribe came back to camp with some people obviously angry.

"That bloody sucks." Demoman said "We got our asses kicked again!"

"Don't be such a poor sport." Solider said "We will win the next one."

"We lost 2 of 3 challenges and came close to losing the 2 second challenge." Demoman snapped "We have that *beep*ing Sentry being a waste of space."

"Hey! Do not insult my Sentry." Engineer said

"I wouldn't if he *beep*ing did something instead of give you an extra vote!" Demoman shouted.

**Engineer's Confession: As soon as we got back to camp Demoman was shouting and causing a ruckus. The guy is strong but causes way too much drama. My vote will be for him tonight. **

After the argument Solider goes over to Engineer.

"So, I am guessing he is going tonight right?" Solider asked

Engineer nodded "Yes, he is a bit of a loose cannon."

"Good, you got my vote and that is all you need." Solider said shaking Engineer's hand.

**Solider's Confession: This should be an easy vote. Take out Demoman. With that I should be good for the switch. I have Sniper and Engineer on my side plus Sentry would be a free boot at the switch. Scout was wrong this game is simple. **

Solider goes over to Demoman and Sniper who were just chatting.

"Hey guys, we good on voting out Sentry?" Solider asked

"Hell, yeah. That thing is useless." Demoman said "After him then Engineer can go."

"Yeah, Engineer should go since he has been protecting Sentry." Sniper added

"Glad that we have an agreement." Solider said walking away.

**Demoman's Confession: I am sure if Solider is on my side. I do not care. I am taking him out. He is switching sides. Sentry is useless but not a danger to me in the longer run. Solider is sneaky and could flip on us. *beep*er. **

Demoman and Sniper met with Engineer.

"So Solider came up to us and wanted us to take out Sentry." Demoman said

"Yeah, he wanted you out." Engineer admitted

"Well, no surprise." Demoman said rolling his eyes "Mother*beep*er wants me gone. Listen we can vote him out. I will not target Sentry this round."

"Deal." Engineer said

**Sniper's Confession: Demoman and Engineer never liked each other so hopefully we can be unified going forward. **

The tribe started to pack up.

**Engineer's Confession: I am not sure if I should trust Demoman or not. I know that Soldier has been messing with Sentry but Demoman caused some trouble at camp and will continue to target Sentry. I will see how Tribal Council goes before I make my choice.**

"You ready to see Sentry go?" Solider asked Demoman.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Demoman replied

**Solider's Confession: I got this tribe in my hand. I doubt they are talking to each other. After tonight I will control the majority and when we switch, I will do the same thing again. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the tribe walked in "Grab a torch and let's get started. So, Engineer how has camp life been?"

"Pretty good, we have a nice shelter, a table, some chairs, I also added separate rooms for each of us." Engineer replied

"He is dedicated to making camp life better." Sniper said

"Soldier, I noticed that in three challenges you guys struggled getting blown out in two and caught a lucky break in one. What is the reason for that?" Nighteye asked

"We have been struggling since we have one member that is a Sentry Turret. Plus, the other teams are stacked against us." Solider explained "We are against some of the toughest and we need to step up our game to win."

"Is there anything else you need to do to make your tribe stronger?" Nighteye asked

"The obvious answer is to vote out Sentry." Solider said "But is it the right move?"

"Demoman, what is the right decision tonight?" Nighteye asked

"You never know. Most people would be thinking take out Sentry…but I am not doing that tonight." Demoman said

"What do you mean by that?" Solider asked

"I am saying that because you have been looking for the idol and playing both sides." Demoman replied "My vote is going for you."

"But you have been wanting to get Sentry out for days." Solider said

"And all you needed to do was nothing but you brought this on yourself." Demoman said

"Sniper, any last thoughts before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"I already determined my vote." Sniper replied

"Well it is time to vote Sniper you are up first." Nighteye said as Sniper gets up and votes followed by Demoman.

**Solider**

"Aye, this is for being a dumbarse." Demoman said "You should have not gone behind my back."

Solider then votes.

**Demoman**

"Would have been you anyways." Solider said "Sentry is an easy vote in the switch."

Engineer then votes followed by Sentry who was brought up by Engineer.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

**Demoman**

**Solider**

**Solider**

"Second person voted out of Survivor…"

**Solider**

"Wow…thanks for keeping me over Sentry." Solider said grabbing his torch.

"*beep* off." Demoman said

"Solider the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Solider's torch. "No matter how simple a vote should be there is always a chance you can go home. Head back to camp."

**Solider's Final Words: I was expecting one vote for me. Not four. I guess playing for the switch did not work. Well I tried and learned. Good luck. **

Next time on Survivor…Snorlax reveals an emotional secret. While Alexei continues to fight to be included in the tribe. And some are disappointed in a lack of a predictable twist.

Voted for Solider: Demoman, Sniper, Engineer, Sentry

Voted for Demoman: Solider

Notes on the booted: Solider was originally going to be a UTR pre merge boot but since he was going second, I wanted to have his two episodes be his downfall. This was based on a Big Brother contestant who all he had to do was nothing and he would have survived but instead he ended up getting eliminated since he tried to rebel against the HOH who could eliminate anyone they wanted without a vote.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 3 **This is not how I wanted the game to go.**

Last time on Survivor…with her ally Aela voted out Vex plotted her revenge by stealing some supplies and blamed Tolfdir for it. At Team Fortress Tribe Solider tried to hack Sentry but failed. While Alexei at StarCraft Tribe kept up his social game to get himself in an alliance with the Protoss. At Pokemon Tribe Gary continued to be the outsider. Team Fortress Tribe lost immunity as Solider played both sides having Sentry and Demoman as the targets but Demoman turned the tables on Solider who was voted out in a 4-1 vote. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 7_

The tribe was around their fire after last night.

"Thank god he is gone." Demoman said "Going behind our backs trying to control us."

"Yeah, he slipped up at Tribal Council." Engineer replied "Plus he tried to hack Sentry."

"Aye, and to be honest if you want to win you need to ditch that thing." Demoman suggested. "We need to be strong."

**Engineer's Confession: Last night I was going to vote out Demoman when Solider told us that he was voting for Sentry. He would have if Demoman did not anger him. I have no regrets voting out Solider he was dangerous. **

"Well we can get the numbers with Sentry. He is an extra vote for us." Engineer explained

"Well he is useless if there is no switch." Demoman reminded.

"Listen no need to fight." Sniper said staying silent for the most part.

"Aye, as long as Engineer ditches Sentry." Demoman said

**Demoman's Confession: I am obsessed with eliminating Sentry but Engineer is too stubborn to sacrifice it. It's like cheating for a second vote. That bastard. **

"I am not going to take another moment of this." Engineer said getting up and leaving.

"Could have gone a bit better." Sniper said sighing a bit "You should go easy on him."

"Hell no, if he does not lose Sentry then I will eliminate it in the switch." Demoman added

**Sniper's Confession: Demoman has a short fuse and I know because he hates losing. Solider was a strong player but now we gotten weaker in the challenges because of it. Me and Engineer are not that strong so we have to rely on Demoman. **

Engineer goes up to Sentry.

"Sorry buddy but Demoman will continue to target you…not sure if I should go with him or not." Engineer said as all that Sentry did was beep.

**Engineer's Confession: I built Sentry and upgraded it over the months…I would hate to vote it out. I brought it for an extra vote and fill an empty spot in our tribe. I really want to take it to the end. No one will vote for it.**

_Skyrim Tribe Day 7_

The tribe was cooking rice.

"So Tolfdir should be coming back later." Vex said

"Yes, hopefully they put in the twist last year that a tribe member can find rewards at exile." Harkon said "Would be nice to have some extra stuff."

"If not, then who knows what would happen to the old man." Cicero commented as the other two ignored him.

**Vex's Confession: I am mixed on rather or not Tolfdir finds the idol. If he did maybe he can play it on me and if not then then he is vulnerable. I do not really care if he found extra rewards or not. **

Tolfdir comes back from exile.

"How was exile?" Harkon asked

"Not bad, a bit boring and the shelter is tiny." Tolfdir replied "I did not find the idol."

"Well darn." Harkon said "Our alliance could use it."

"Next time hopefully." Tolfdir replied

**Tolfdir's Confession: I want to be honest with my tribe. If I have the idol, they would vote me out. Since I do not, I can be a bit more carefree since they have no reason to vote me out. **

Tolfdir goes to relax in the shelter.

"I got to rest my back." Tolfdir said

"Take your time, we have nothing else to do for the rest of the day." Harkon said as he goes off with Cicero.

"So, you think he has the idol?" Cicero asked

"He might." Harkon said "It might not be at exile. Keep an eye on him." Harkon ordered.

"Yes sir!" Cicero said

**Harkon's Confession: I do not trust Tolfdir now. If he has the idol then he is going home. Only I can have the idol. This tribe is like my group of Vampires. They obey me and if anything, even thinks of betraying me will die a painful death. **

"Do not kill him." Harkon warned "I do not want to lose my best ally due to stupidity."

"I promise not to harm him." Cicero replied.

"Good." Harkon said

**Harkon's Confession: Cicero is loyal to me but a bit crazy. He talks about the Night Mother. I do not care about what he follows as long as he does not do anything stupid and not be too annoying. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 7_

Valerian was talking with Alexei by the shelter.

"So, I have to ask you. What was your home life like?" Valerian asked

"My father was an Admiral." Alexei replied "When I was 18, I enlisted and went through the ranks quicker than him. I was Vice Admiral in my 30's due to my skills. Then I was recruited for a mission to fight the Zerg. My father was so proud of me."

"And, do you ever think about him?" Valerian asked "I mean he must be worried about you."

"He thinks that I am dead." Alexei replied "One of the last transmissions to Earth reported my death…I do hope that he dies knowing that I died rather what I became."

**Alexei's Confession: Me and Valerian had some history with me almost killing his father when we conquered his world. But I hope this opens things up between us. Valerian is an honorable man unlike his father. **

"Well, my father is dead now…I miss him but I know why everyone wanted him dead." Valerian said. "I never knew what he did until Raynor showed the transmission. It made me not trust my father."

"Well, you are a better ruler than your father will be." Alexei said

**Valerian's Confession: Once you get past the whole Alexei is an infested Zerg part he is very nice. I harbor a bit of a grudge for his past actions but I understand why he did it and I never knew his past either. Almost makes me want to keep him. Almost. **

Alexei walks off as Matt walks over.

"What do you think about him?" Matt asked

"I like him." Valerian replied "He has a good story and is not like the Stereotypical Zerg."

"Well that is good, but it will make it harder for us to vote him out." Matt said "It sucks but we have to do it."

**Matt's Confession: We have gotten to know Alexei a lot more since day 1 and I hate to say it but I do like him. He is trying to fit in and he seems very honest. That said he is trying way to hard to ply both sides. I am not sure what the Protoss are thinking about but I hope they are still with us. **

Elsewhere Felix and Zaratul were patrolling outside of camp.

"What do you think about the other tribes?" Zaratul asked

"Team Fortress Tribe has some weak members." Felix replied "Skyrim tribe is mixed. Some good and bad members. Pokemon Tribe is the biggest threat."

"It seems like it. They have been winning more challenges than any other tribe." Zaratul replied "Hopefully us two stay together in the switch."

**Zaratul's Confession: I hate to think about what would happen if we go to Tribal Council. Instead I want to look ahead and see what we are up against. While I want is take out the biggest threats and that would be the Pokemon Tribe since they have different powers.**

_Pokemon Tribe Day 7_

Everyone was at camp eating some of the food Mew found earlier.

"So, Snorlax." Gary said "I heard you have a secret. Care to tell us?"

"Well if you insist." Snorlax replied "I know Mew was interested too."

"Oh, what kind of a secret?" Umbreon asked

**Gary's Confession: I heard rumors that Snorlax is keeping some sort of secret. I want to know what it is so I can use it against him. I am hoping for a switch if there is not one, I want a backup plan.**

"Well, you know how I mentioned Mightyena?" Snorlax asked

"Is it the same Mightyena who played this game?" Umbreon asked "Because I knew someone as well who played."

"Well yes…" Snorlax said surprised

"Well I knew Jolteon." Umbreon said "She is a cousin of mine. And I knew Gary is Oak's Grandson."

"What else do you know?" Snorlax asked

"That Arcanine is here because of Lucario." Umbreon said "And I am guessing that Mew is here due to Mewtwo."

"You are correct…how did you figure all this out?" Mew asked

"I watch a lot of detective movies." Umbreon said proudly.

**Umbreon's Confession: I also know how to read too. Jolteon told me that production would write the names and she would just tell them at the voting booth. While I can not write I can read. I hope it plays an advantage for the future. **

"Well she is correct since Lucario did suggest for me to compete." Arcanine added "Since I could not defeat him, he told me that I might have better luck here."

"Well, Mightyena did have a tough time after her situation with Oak." Snorlax said "She was devastated for a few months but came back from her last season doing a bit better."

"Well that is good to hear." Mew said

**Snorlax's Confession: There is a bit more to the Mightyena story but I prefer not to say anything at this time. I am just wondering who else knew someone from another season. Would be a disappointing twist. **

After the talk Arcanine and Umbreon walked off together.

"Gary was trying to save his butt today." Arcanine said

"I know, it did not work." Umbreon replied "Truth is that I think he should go next."

"I agree, he is too much of a troublemaker to keep around." Arcanine said

**Arcanine's Confession: That little outing of Snorlax's secret backfired on Gary. He was already at the bottom of the tribe and that little stunt put him further down than before. If we lose, he is going home no questions asked. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 8_

Sniper was off by himself with one of the guns. He spotted a couple of Feral Ghouls in the distance.

"I got to keep my distance." Sniper said aiming the pistol he had and fired twice hitting both in them in the head killing them. "Got them!"

**Sniper's Confession: Out of the four of us I am one of the few that goes outside of camp on a daily basis. I usually look for supplies but today I found a couple of Ghouls. We were warned about them and I did not want to get too close. **

He checked their pockets and found very little. "Nothing…I was hoping for something." Sniper said heading back to camp.

"You find anything?" Demoman asked

"No, just some Ghouls. Nothing I could not handle." Sniper replied

"Well if you find a locked door, I can take care of it." Demoman said holding up a bomb. "I made this earlier."

"How?" Sniper asked

"I have materials." Demoman laughed

**Demoman's Confession: Engineer made some blueprints for explosives using materials common around here and after some scavenging, I finally got enough to make one.**

"Well if I find a bank or a safe, I will let you know." Sniper said chuckling to himself.

"Good." Demoman replied

**Sniper's Confession: Me and Demoman are in a tight alliance. We have been since day 3. I feel like I can trust him and he probably thinks the same. Engineer is loyal to Sentry which makes Demoman my only choice. **

"So, what did I miss when I was away?" Sniper asked as Demoman pointed to a bathroom stall.

"He created that." Demoman answered

"Where is he now?" Sniper asked

"In the shelter planning to make a sunroof." Demoman said

**Demoman's Confession: As much as I am annoyed with Engineer, he is one of the most useful members of this tribe. He does not cook or get water but he spends it making this tribe better. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 8_

Tolfdir was using his ice magic to chill the water so it is not hot.

"So, what spells do you know?" Harkon asked "You have fire and ice. Anything else?"

"I know some warding spells that can protect me." Tolfdir explained

"So, if someone shoots you, you can deflect it?" Harkon asked

"Of course." Tolfdir replied "Not sure how powerful they can get since they are new but they can deflect certain spells and arrows."

**Tolfdir's Confession: I am using my spells to get myself further. Not sure if others will take me as a threat or not. So far no one seems to take me as a threat. **

"Well if it will help us in the challenges you should go all out with your magic." Harkon suggested "Do not hold back."

"Well I guess I shouldn't then." Tolfdir replied "Though would you all target me?"

"Not at all, you are a valued ally." Harkon said

**Harkon's Confession: Despite some distrust with Tolfdir he is proving to be useful with his magic. I am the strongest in this tribe but I want Tolfdir to take that target. I want everyone in the future to take him out for being a threat. **

After the talk Harkon walks out of camp.

"Where are you going?" Vex asked

"Going to take a walk." Harkon replied "I just need some time alone."

**Vex's Confession: Harkon has been going off on his own for the last couple of days. He does not allow others to follow despite us being told by producers to travel in a group of 2 or more. **

Harkon left Vex behind and after several minutes of walking got to a shed where a raider was tied up in.

"I am here for my meal." Harkon said biting the raider in the neck.

**Harkon's Confession: Being a vampire I need blood to live. I can eat the rice and other food but blood is necessary so instead of feasting on my tribe mates I kidnapped a raider and will be drinking from him for a few days before I kill him. They are raiders so they are fair game.**

_StarCraft Tribe Day 8_

Valerian was talking to Zaratul just outside of camp.'

"I am not sure there is going to be a switch yet." Valerian said "I was wondering if you were up to throwing the challenge to get rid of Alexei just in case."

Zaratul's emotions did not change "I will not throw a challenge." He said sternly. "Alexei might be a Zerg but he is useful. He might even be loyal if we switch or merge with the five of us."

"But I do not trust him. It might be the smart thing to do." Valerian pleaded as Zaratul held his hand up.

"No, there will be not further discussion of throwing the challenge." Zaratul said

**Zaratul's Confession: I did not come into this game to throw challenges and vote off people who deserve to stay. Alexei has done nothing wrong in this game. If we lose, he will be first to go but I refuse to have him go out due to a thrown challenge. **

Valerian walks over to Matt sighing.

"It did not work. Zaratul is not willing to throw the challenge." Valerian said

"Damn it." Matt said "We had a good plan."

"I doubt Felix will be open to it too…he is just as stubborn." Valerian added

**Valerian's Confession: The longer that Alexei is in this tribe the more dangerous he is. He keeps hanging out with the Protoss and is trying to make them flip to his side. I do not want that to happen.**

"So, what do we do now?" Matt asked

"Well we have to wait and see and keep on the Protoss's good side." Valerian explained

"I guess we will just do that then." Matt said

**Matt's Confession: I am letting Valerian take control of the strategy. In case things go south he can take the heat over me. You can never be too careful. **

"Well let's continue to plot later after the challenge tomorrow." Valerian said as they both walked away unaware that they were being watched by Zaratul who was cloaked.

**Zaratul's Confession: The two humans forgot that I can cloak myself. I was not going to take any chances after Valerian suggested throwing the challenge. **

_Pokemon Tribe Day 8_

Umbreon and Mew were checking out some sheds nearby.

"So, I take it that you are smarter than the average Eeveelution." Mew said "Not surprising since Flareon is very intelligent."

"Well, it is no secret." Umbreon said "Flareon is considered one of the smartest Eeveelutions around. She taught me how to read. Unfortunately, I lack hands to write."

"Well I can do that with my mind. But I was wondering if you would like a final 3 alliance." Mew offered "You, me, and Arcanine."

"Sure, I would like that." Umbreon said happily.

**Mew's Confession: I trust Umbreon. She is one of the smarter ones and out of the four Pokemon Snorlax could be a threat later since he is nice when he is awake and Arcanine is as bit too competitive and could lose votes with that.**

"And Snorlax will be fourth, right?" Umbreon asked

"Unless we find someone else." Mew replied "He might win immunity which is one of the rare times that he is awake."

"Sounds good to me." Umbreon said

**Umbreon's Confession: I wish it was a final 4 instead of a final 3. A Final 4 with all Pokemon would be good. But I do like the alliance we set up. Before that it was not official. I can easily get Arcanine into this final 3 deal. **

Later one when they returned Umbreon went over to Arcanine.

"So, Mew wants you, me, and her in the final 3." Umbreon said

"I am up for that." Arcanine replied "I think us three are the worthiest in this tribe."

"Glad to see you are good with us." Umbreon said

**Arcanine's Confession: I am not really up for that final 3. Umbreon and Mew are social threats. Both are nice and helpful. I rather go to the end with people who do not deserve it. **

A little while later Arcanine goes over to Gary.

"So, I know that you feel left out but I wanted to make a deal." Arcanine said "You and me in an alliance."

"Sure, I would like that. Who do we target first?" Gary asked

"Well, the deal will happen at the merge." Arcanine explained "Right now there is no way that I can save you but, in the merge, there will be room for us to do some damage."

"Fine, but no throwing challenges." Gary said

"You will have no issue with that." Arcanine promised "I am too competitive for that."

**Gary's Confession: Well the alliance might not be much since I have to survive on my own for a while but if I make the merge then I have a partner in Arcanine. Hopefully he is willing to betray the other Pokemon to keep me. **

_Immunity Day 9_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be running 100 yards down that path until you get to a platform. Climb up it and untie a bag and jump down onto the rope net. Once all three bags are retrieved the puzzle solver will complete the puzzle for immunity and reward. The reward is a box of supplies. To make things more interesting all spots will be random so the puzzle solver will be random."

Everyone is given their spots.

"The puzzle solver for Team Fortress Tribe is Sentry." Nighteye said

"*beep*" Demoman swore

"The puzzle solver for Skyrim tribe is Vex." Nighteye added "For StarCraft Tribe it is Valerian while Matt is sitting out and for Pokemon Tribe is it Mew who is sitting out and Gary who is solving the puzzle. Survivors ready…. go!"

Sniper, Tolfdir, Zaratul, and Umbreon were the first up as they ran. Zaratul and Umbreon were the first to reach the platform as Zaratul easily climbs it and grabs the first bag and takes a large lead over Umbreon who struggled with the ladder. Umbreon got the first bag followed by Sniper as Tolfdir is in last trying to gain some ground. Zaratul comes back as Felix moves out quickly. Umbreon runs back to her team as Arcanine rushes out. Felix gets to the ladder and manages to climb up despite his robotic body. Sniper comes back and Demoman runs out. Tolfdir finally came back as Cicero runs out.

"StarCraft has a good-sized lead." Nighteye said as Felix comes back and Alexei runs out. Arcanine, Demoman, and Cicero were all neck and neck and came back.

"All the other tribes are dead even." Nighteye said as Alexei grabbed the last bag and heads back while Engineer, Harkon, and Snorlax runs out. Alexei dropped off the last bag as Valerian starts to do the puzzle.

Harkon gains a bit of a lead over the others and gets his bag as Snorlax falls behind.

"Need food…not use to running." Snorlax said as Engineer got his bag. Valerian was struggling with the puzzle while Harkon came back.

"Vex is now working on the puzzle!" Nighteye yelled as Engineer came back and dropped the bags to Sentry as it sat there doing nothing.

"Well looks like tribal council for us again." Demoman said as Snorlax finally came back. Gary starts to work on the puzzle quickly.

"All four tribes are working on the puzzle." Nighteye said.

"I got it!" Gary said

"Pokemon Tribe wins immunity and reward!" Nighteye yelled "Huge come from behind victory!" The tribe cheers as Sentry beeps.

"BEEP!" Sentry called out as its puzzle was done.

"Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled much to the tribe's surprise.

"Umm did it just complete that puzzle?" Sniper asked

"I did not program it to do that…" Engineer said just as confused.

"It is down to Valerian and Vex…who will win it?" Nighteye asked as someone completed the puzzle. "Skyrim Tribe wins immunity!" The tribe cheers as Valerian looks down in defeat.

"I tried." He said

"Sorry StarCraft Tribe but you will be joining me at Tribal Council tonight." Nighteye said "Before you go. Pokemon Tribe who will be going to exile island?"

"Umbreon." Arcanine said

"Umbreon head to exile. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

_Exile Island Day 9_

Umbreon arrived at the island.

"Not bad…once it is dark, I can blend in." She said reading the note.

**Umbreon's Confession: I am a little bummed out that I am at exile and not enjoying the supplies but I am use to it. I can be a loner sometimes so this will give me a chance to look for the idol.**

Umbreon spent all night digging.

**Umbreon's Confession: I did not find the idol unfortunately but the island is bigger than you think and the dirt is well packed. Well there is always next time. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 9_

The tribe came back to camp with some mixed emotions.

"Did you try to throw the challenge?" Zaratul asked Valerian.

"No, I honestly tried. The puzzle was tougher than I thought." Valerian explained "I thought I could do it."

"Well, I know you are smart enough to do it easily." Zaratul commented.

**Alexei's Confession: Hmm Zaratul is accusing Valerian of throwing the challenge. I am thinking that Valerian tried to talk to Zaratul about throwing a challenge. Never thought the prince would stoop that low. **

Alexei and Zaratul go off together.

"Be honest with me. Am I going home tonight?" Alexei asked

"I am still weighing my options but you are not safe." Zaratul replied "It is between you and Valerian."

"Well I can tell you that the puzzle was easy and we had a huge lead." Alexei said "There was no reason for us to lose that challenge."

"But we did, vote Valerian tonight and I will see if Felix is on board." Zaratul said as they split up.

**Zaratul's Confession: I am not sure who I will be voting for tonight. Alexei is the safe vote but Valerian looked like he threw the challenge. I want a good explanation from him before we go to Tribal Council tonight.**

Felix is talking to Matt by the shelter.

"Listen, we did not try to throw the challenge." Matt explained "Valerian had a bad round. If he was running, he would have done well."

"Well it was suspicious but not everyone is good under pressure." Felix replied "I have seen too many warriors fall because they caved in to stress. He needed discipline to stay calm."

"Promise me that you will vote out Alexei." Matt pleaded

"No promises. I am honest and you are safe tonight." Felix said "Zaratul is going to talk to Valerian and get back to me."

**Matt's Confession: Me and Valerian decided not to throw the challenge but we lost anyways due to the puzzle at the end. Now Valerian is on the chopping block. This is not how I wanted the game to go.**

"If Valerian goes though you will still have a good chance to stay in the game." Felix said before walking away.

**Felix's Confession: I do not want to vote out Matt due to his relationship with Raynor. I do not know Valerian before the game though so I am more inclined to vote him out. Sadly, that is what needs to happen but I will talk to Zaratul before the vote to see if we go after Alexei or Valerian. **

Zaratul was talking to Valerian.

"So, did you throw the challenge?" Zaratul demanded. "I need answers."

"I did not…the puzzle was a bit more confusing than I thought." Valerian explained "I might be book smart but I was never good with puzzles."

"I understand…would have been better if you did not plot to throw the challenge." Zaratul added

**Valerian's Confession: I really did try at the puzzle. After Zaratul rejected throwing the challenge I decided to try but it felt like not all the pieces were there. **

"Well I might consider keeping you." Zaratul said

"Well please keep me." Valerian begged "I promise to be loyal to you."

"Please, do not beg." Zaratul said walking away

**Zaratul's Confession: I was not getting a good read on Valerian. He might be innocent but he might not be. I will have to decide on what the right course of action is. **

Before they left Zaratul and Felix met.

"Not sure who to vote for." Zaratul said

"Well I will leave that up to you." Felix commented "I am torn between the two."

Nearby Alexei was watching.

**Alexei's Confession: Let's just say that I might have swiped a piece or two from the bag. All I needed was a tiny hole and slip a few out on my run back. Valerian did not throw the challenge but I wanted people to think he did. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Grab a torch and let us begin." Everyone grabbed a torch and sat down. "Alexei, how has camp life been?"

"Pretty good, we have a shelter with enough room for all of us. Though Felix does not need it and Zaratul rarely goes in. We have enough supplies." Alexei said "And we seem to get along well together."

"Matt with two humans, two Protoss, and a Zerg does it make sense to pick off the odd one out?" Nighteye asked

"Honestly, yes." Matt replied "Alexei is a good guy and he is trying but we need numbers against the rest of the tribes and if we betray the Protoss then the other one might go after us."

"Instead you threw the challenge to get rid of me." Alexei said

"Zaratul do you believe Alexei?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, before the challenge Valerian came up to me and offered to throw the challenge." Zaratul said "Before that conversation Alexei was going to go next but now…it might change."

"Valerian is that true?" Nighteye asked

"We did have a conversation about it." Valerian admitted "But I never threw the challenge. I just messed up on the puzzle."

"So, you are saying you just so happen to lose the challenge you offered to throw?" Alexei asked "I would be okay with getting voted off normally but you threw a challenge to try and get me out."

"Alexei, you seem a little angry about this." Nighteye commented

"I am very angry." Alexei replied "I do not deserve to go out this way."

"Felix any final thoughts before we go to vote?" Nighteye asked

"Not really, let's get this over with." Felix replied

"It is time to vote. Matt you are up first." Nighteye said as Matt goes up and votes followed by Valerian.

**Alexander**

"Sorry you thought that I threw the challenge." Valerian said as Alexei votes.

**Valerian**

"Thanks for helping me." Alexei said

Zaratul votes followed by Felix

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

**Alexei**

**Valerian**

**Valerian**

**Alexei**

"Third person voted out of Survivor…"

**Valerian**

"Well, I never threw the challenge." Valerian said grabbing his stuff and walking up to Nighteye

"Valerian the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Valerian walks away. "Sometimes a single conversation can change the course of the game. Head back to camp."

**Valerian's Final Words: Well I messed up and was voted out because of it. My dad did a bit better but his was due to his lack of a social game. Mine was because I screwed up. Still I hold no ill will towards my tribe. Good luck.**

Voted for Valerian: Alexei, Zaratul, Felix

Voted for Alexei: Valerian, Matt

Next time on Survivor…. a twist dissolved 1 tribe as their members are sent to different tribes and 1 to exile. Will they be able to survive or thrive?

Notes on the booted: Valerian was just a filler character with no longer term story.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 4 **are you just trying to sabotage us?**

Last time on Survivor with Solider gone it was 2 vs 2 on the tribe with little progress to get Engineer to flip on Sentry. On Skyrim tribe Tolfdir, came back from exile with some lost trust. On StarCraft Tribe Valerian offered to throw the challenge to get rid of Alexei despite doing nothing to earn it. On Pokémon Tribe Gary had Snorlax admit his secret of knowing a previous contestant as Umbreon explained that everyone knew someone. StarCraft Tribe lost immunity thanks to Valerian messing up the puzzle but later Alexei privately admitted that he sabotaged him. Because of its Valerian was voted out 3-2. 17 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 10_

Sniper and Demoman were outside of camp by a lake.

"So, how long have you been an expert with explosives?" Sniper asked

"For years…I worked in the bomb disposal unit for a while before joining the game we are in, you?" Demoman asked

"I was an army sniper and one of the best." Sniper replied "I could do both bow and gun."

**Demoman's Confession: At first me and Sniper were just allies due to no one else in the tribe and we got along to being good friends. We come from different countries but we get along. **

"But I am really hoping for a switch soon." Demoman said "We tried to convince him but Engineer will not budge."

"True but Sentry did win us a challenge…somehow." Sniper said

"Well hopefully it happens." Demoman said as they both got up to go back to camp.

**Sniper's Confession: Engineer's reason to keep Sentry is based on one challenge performance. We are not sure how it happened but it did. Still he is a liability. But I think you all heard of this already.**

"We might have to go to a tie breaking challenge." Demoman as they walked past Sentry.

**Sentry's Confession: They underestimate me. I won the challenge and I will win again if I do not need to move. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 10_

Cicero was by the fire roasting a molerat.

"Oh, lovely it is for you to come to me. Now all your meat is mine." Cicero said "Oh how the night mother would be proud."

Tolfdir comes over "Cooking a meal?" he asked

"Yes, very much…all mine. I found it." Cicero said trying to cover the food with his hands almost burning them.

"So, tell me about the jester outfit?" Tolfdir asked

"Oh, it was terrible…I lost multiple Sanctuaries and I had to protect the Night Mother." Cicero explained "I got this from a victim. A jester who kind of angered a noble."

**Cicero's Confession: People see me as a joke. A weird man. But I had a clear mind until those jerks took out my friends. But I made them pay. The night mother is still around. Her body still giving the listener guidance. **

"I see, so how you eliminated any members of the mages guild?" Tolfdir asked

"Oh plenty…me personally? No. It all comes through contracts." Cicero explained "Oh best one is a bard who was so terrible that a lottery was made to choose who gives us the contract."

"I see, anyone I know?" Tolfdir asked

"Some Orc." Cicero replied

"Oh him…yeah he was bad." Tolfdir chuckled

**Tolfdir's Confession: I hate killing. I rather teach and explore. But I need to get on Cicero's good side. He the unknown factor. So, I want to keep close to him even if I do not agree with his methods.**

Harkon comes back to camp.

"Oh, hey where have you been?" Tolfdir asked "I did not see you go to bed or in the shelter at all."

"I have insomnia sometimes." Harkon said "I took a bit of a walk and relaxed by the sentry."

"Good to know." Tolfdir said "Carry on."

**Harkon's Confession: Last night the bandit died. I drained him too much so I found another one. There is a factory full of them. They might have guns but they are no match for me.**

_StarCraft Tribe Day 10_

In the middle of camp Matt was tending the fire as Alexei walks up to him.

"I am sorry for voting out Valerian." Alexei said "But he tried to throw the challenge to get me off."

"I know, I understand but we never threw it." Matt said "Still I guess I am next right?"

"Well, unfortunately yes." Alexei said "But if there is a switch just remember that you can count on me. I want us four to the end."

"Thanks, I guess." Matt replied

**Matt's Confession: Last night my ally went. I was not surprised though and we tried to fight. I know the Protoss want me gone and Alexei. But I am not going to give up. If I am going down, I am going down fighting. **

"I am going to check in with Felix." Alexei said walking away.

"I will be here." Mat said poking the fire.

**Alexei's Confession: Keeping Matt would not be a bad idea for me. He is alone and the Protoss control this tribe so I might just have to tie it up and take out one of them instead. **

Alexei walks over to Felix who is guarding the camp.

"Thanks for keeping me." Alexei said

"You are welcome." Felix replied "I wanted to keep the more honorable people. Valerian threw the challenge."

"Well, just so you know that I am loyal and Matt is loyal to us if we switch." Alexei said

"I am glad. He is looking a bit down though." Felix said

"It will pass." Alexei added

**Felix's Confession: I cannot help but think that we messed up last night. Alexei proved himself but I am not sure if he is 100% loyal. I guess it is just this new body that makes me wary of others.**

_Pokémon Tribe Day 10_

Arcanine and Umbreon were by the fire.

"So, you hate water?" Umbreon asked

"Well, most fire types hate them." Arcanine explained "It messes with my fur and my attacks."

"For me I hate fighting types." Umbreon added

**Umbreon's Confession: I feel secure in this tribe. I have an alliance with all the other Pokémon. I would have liked to ally with Gary but he seems to distant to me. Still if we go to a couple of tribal councils, I will be fine.**

"So, what shall we do today?" Arcanine asked

"Maybe, wander just outside of camp." Umbreon replied

"We did that…want to go further?" Arcanine asked "Could be fun."

"Well, I would like to do that at night when it is safer." Umbreon said "Plus, I can hide better."

**Arcanine's Confession: I like Umbreon but she sometimes does not realize that we are playing a game. She needs to start playing the game or get voted out. **

"Aww you two make a great couple." Snorlax said "You two do make a good alliance."

"Umm thanks." Arcanine said feeling awkward.

**Snorlax's Confession: I knew that those two are in a two-person alliance. I will not break that up. Both are very happy and hopefully it works out. **

_Reward Day 11_

Everyone walks in. "Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Take a look at the new StarCraft Tribe. Valerian voted out of the last Tribal Council. So, before we get to the challenge, I want you to rank each other based on how important they are to the tribe. So, everyone fills out a form." Everyone takes a form and fills it out.

"The ranking for Team Fortress Tribe is Engineer, Sniper, Demoman, and Sentry." Nighteye said

**Engineer's Confession: I am happy to be considered the most important. Since over the last few days I have been making camp life better. **

"The ranking for Skyrim Tribe is Harkon, Tolfdir, Vex, and Cicero."

**Tolfdir's Confession: Harkon deserves to be the top one. While I used my magic to help the tribe, Harkon has done a lot in gathering supplies at night. **

"The ranking for StarCraft Tribe is Alexei, Zaratul, Felix, and Matt."

**Alexei's Confession: I guess my hard work paid off. I am the most valuable in the tribe while Matt is the least. Kind of funny seeing that I was almost voted out last time. **

"And the ranking for Pokémon Tribe is Mew, Arcanine, Umbreon, Snorlax, and Gary."

**Gary's Confession: Of course, I am last. Those Pokémon all have bias against me. I just wonder what Nighteye have planned for us. **

"I want the top person on each tribe to step forward." Nighteye said as Engineer, Harkon, Alexei, and Mew stepped up "Now in this bag are four rocks. One is purple. The one tribe that gets the purple rock will be no more and the members will join the other three tribes. Now choose."

"I know which one is purple so I will choose last." Mew said as they grabbed the rocks.

"Reveal." Nighteye said as Mew's rock is purple. "Pokémon Tribe is no more and they will join the others. Harkon if you noticed that your rock has a 1 on it. It means that you will choose two members of the Pokémon Tribe. The unselected member will go to exile and will return after Tribal Council. They will be immune. So Harkon since you got the 1, you choose first." Harkon looked at the Pokémon Tribe.

"I choose Umbreon since I like the dark so shall she." Harkon said as Umbreon looked shocked.

**Umbreon's Confession: I did not expect to be chosen first but it works for me. Hopefully they do not plan on voting me out first. **

"Team Fortress Tribe since you got the #2 rock you choose second." Nighteye said

"I choose…Gary." Engineer said surprising his team mates.

**Demoman's Confession: We could have the fire dog or the fat one or the cat with powers but no you had to choose the normal human. Seriously Engineer are you just trying to sabotage us?**

"I choose Arcanine." Alexei said knowing that he was next to choose.

"Okay, now Skyrim Tribe, you can choose the second member." Nighteye said

"Easy, Mew." Harkon said as Mew floats over.

"Snorlax, you will be heading to exile island." Nighteye said who then notices that Snorlax was asleep. "After you wake up. Everyone else head back to camp."

Team Fortress Tribe: Engineer, Demoman, Sniper, Sentry, Gary.

Skyrim Tribe: Harkon, Tolfdir, Vex, Cicero, Umbreon, Mew.

StarCraft Tribe: Alexei, Zaratul, Felix, Matt, Arcanine

_Exile Island Day 11_

Snorlax is dropped off at exile and proceeds to sleep for his entire time there.

**Snorlax's Confession: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 11_

The tribe came back to camp.

**Gary's Confession: So good news and bad news. The good news is that I am away from those Pokémon, but the bad news is that I am with the worst tribe. **

"So, this is our shelter." Engineer said "We have four rooms….one was for Solider but he got voted out. We also have a table; some chairs and I am finishing up a bathroom."

"Wow, I never expected this." Gary said "So, in my original tribe I was the outsider I hope not to be that here."

"We have to see how you fit in." Sniper said

**Sniper's Confession: Gary was added to our tribe and he seems to fit right in. I hope he does not cause waves and if he keeps his head on straight, he will survive. **

Demoman and Engineer go off alone.

"So, why did you choose him?" Demoman asked

"He was the bottom of the tribe looking over the ranking." Engineer explained "Besides we can easily pick him up or vote him out first."

"Yes, but we need stronger people because we are one of the worst tribes here." Demoman said rudely "Then again you seem to love sabotaging us."

"Do not get back into voting off Sentry." Engineer said

"*beep* that thing." Demoman said walking away

**Demoman's Confession: This suck. We are weak. We have their weakest member and Engineer does not see that. You know what *beep* him. My goal is to take him out and get Gary on my side.**

Demoman goes over to Gary who was still with Sniper.

"Hey, Gary." Demoman called out "Do you want to be in an alliance?"

"Sure, you two offering?" Gary asked

"Yes, final 3 with us." Demoman said as Gary shook his hand.

"I am in." Gary replied

**Gary's Confession: I love this. Just an hour into arriving at my new tribe I ended up in an alliance. Which means the tribe is divided? I can take advantage of this. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 11_

The tribe came back to camp with their two new members.

**Umbreon's Confession: So, me and Mew ended up on a new tribe. It's a bit scary since we could be picked off if we lose twice. And neither of us has an idol to use and they might have one.**

"Welcome to our camp." Tolfdir said "We might have enough room for you all seeing that the shelter is built for five but you both are small."

"That is fine." Mew replied "We can sleep anywhere."

"Great, that means no one will try to push me out of the shelter." Vex said

"And we have two animals to eat." Cicero said as Mew and Umbreon looked at him.

"He is just joking." Harkon said "I apologize for him. He likes to make dark humor jokes. He means no offense."

"None taken." Mew replied

**Harkon's Confession: So, we have two new members which is bad for me and good for Vex. She could turn them against us and Cicero is not helping. So, I need to get their trust first and take out Vex then those two will go next starting with Mew.**

Vex walks over to the two after they split from the tribe.

"Listen, just stop you know Harkon is in control of the tribe. Do not trust him." Vex said "He will take both of you out."

"Thanks for the warning." Mew replied

**Vex's Confession: Since we got two extra members I decided to try and pull them in as allies before Harkon gets them. I am not interested in sticking with my tribe and if it goes to rocks then I am willing to go to them. **

"So, us three in an alliance?" Vex asked

"Sure, that sounds great." Umbreon replied "Besides Cicero is creeping me out already."

"I know, he is the first target. Aela and me wanted him gone but Harkon took out Aela because she is a threat." Vex explained "So he will go for you two."

**Umbreon's Confession: So, Vex pulled us aside and offered me and Mew an alliance. Harkon then offered the same thing and called Vex a liar. But I prefer Vex over Harkon. Due to Cicero. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 11_

"Welcome to our camp." Matt said to Arcanine "We have a shelter and are well protected."

"Good to know." Arcanine said "I feel like I am going to like this camp."

"Where did you sleep?" Zaratul asked

"In a cave that Mew made." Arcanine replied

**Zaratul's Confession: In a twist we managed to get Arcanine. Alexei probably choose him since he could use fire and so far, he is friendly enough. Hard to tell what is going on with the Pokémon Tribe since they never went to Tribal Council. **

"Listen, I would like a chance in this tribe." Arcanine said "I do not want to be the first off this tribe."

"Do not worry, pull your weight and you could survive." Alexei said "You have done nothing yet."

"Good, because I was fourth in my tribe after Gary." Arcanine lied "So I would be glad to have a solid alliance with all of you."

**Arcanine's Confession: I came onto this tribe as the odd one out but I wanted to make sure I have a chance to get into this tribe's good graces so I had to lie to them that I was near the bottom. Who knows, I might be better on this tribe. **

"However, I lack hands to move things." Arcanine pointed out

"You can help with patrolling and guarding." Felix said "Like I do. Maybe look for supplies."

"I can go out with him later." Matt said "Maybe get out of the camp."

"Would be rare for you to do that." Alexei said

**Alexei's Confession: Arcanine coming to this tribe puts a dampen on my plan. He is an obstacle for me to take down. I threw one challenge and I might throw another and how disloyal he is to the rest. **

Matt and Arcanine walk out of camp to explore.

"Not much around here. A few houses which we explored and some crates that were picked through." Matt said "Say while we are out would you like an alliance?"

"How far up the totem pole are you?" Arcanine asked

"Bottoms unfortunately…and Alexei hates me because he thought that Valerian threw the challenge." Matt confessed "But we can sway the Protoss."

"I would have to reject." Arcanine said

**Matt's Confession: Well I tried to get Arcanine on my side but he did not seem interested. I do not blame him. Still I have to keep trying. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 12_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "So I assume that some of you have adapted to your new tribes. Today's challenge will be targeting with artillery. Over in there is artillery and your goal are to hit the target. You get points depending on how close you get to the center. Team with the highest amount of points wins immunity and reward which is some brand-new mattresses. Second place wins immunity and last place goes to Tribal Council. Skyrim tribe someone will have to sit out."

"I will sit out." Umbreon said

"Umbreon take a seat and everyone else let us get started." Nighteye said "First round is Sentry, Tolfdir, Zaratul. Each person takes an artillery and fire."

They all fire as Sentry hits the center somehow, Tolfdir hits the outer edge, and Zaratul gets near the center.

"Team Fortress is in the lead with 5 points! Skyrim with 1. And StarCraft with 4." Nighteye said "Next up is Gary, Vex, and Felix."

Gary fires and gets 1 point. Vex fires and gets 4. While Felix struggles due to lack of hands but manages to get 2 points.

"Team Fortress and StarCraft have 6 points. Skyrim has 5." Nighteye said "Next up is Demoman, Cicero, and Matt."

Everyone gets three points.

"Everyone did decent. Team Fortress and StarCraft are in the lead with 9 and Skyrim still has 8." Nighteye said "Next up is Engineer, Harkon, and Arcanine. Go!"

Engineer fires and gets 3 points. Harkon gets 5 points and Arcanine gets 2.

"Skyrim tribe is in the lead with 13! Team Fortress has 12 and StarCraft is now at 11." Nighteye said "Last ones up are Sniper, Mew, and Alexei." Nighteye said as Sniper and Mew both got five points as Alexei was way off and got 1. "Skyrim Tribe wins immunity and reward!" Nighteye shouted "Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity. Unfortunately, StarCraft Tribe you will be going to tribal council tonight. Everyone heads back to camp."

_StarCraft Tribe Day 12_

The tribe came back to camp.

"I am sorry for the loss. I thought I had it." Alexei said

"Not your fault." Zaratul replied "A bunch of us messed up and if you still got 5 points we would have lost."

"Well, hopefully we can figure out who goes tonight." Alexei said

**Alexei's Confession: I threw the challenge but since we were so far behind it was not really needed. Tonight, someone from the original; StarCraft Tribe is going home. I can use Arcanine to my advantage, He is just a Pokémon and a tool. Nothing more. **

Alexei goes over to Matt and Arcanine.

"So, who are you two leaning towards?" Alexei asked

"Honestly, my options are open." Matt said "We could go for anyone including you."

"Well, I have an idea. The two Protoss are a close two." Alexei explained "We vote out Zaratul the leader and we can take control of the tribe. Felix can stay since he is a great guard and is more personal than Zaratul."

"I agree." Arcanine said "I do not really know him."

"I am fine with that." Matt said

**Matt's Confession: This might be good for me. If Alexei is really going to flip this is my chance to take control. Arcanine seems to be on board. **

Afterwards Alexei goes up to Zaratul and Felix.

"So, Matt is trying to get you out. He tried to recruit me." Alexei said "He also got Arcanine on his side."

"I expected more from him." Zaratul replied "Arcanine can stay for now since he is new. But Matt had too many chances."

"Agreed, it has to be done." Felix said

**Zaratul's Confession: Alexei told us that Matt is plotting to take me out. Well we are three strong and it is time to vote Matt out. I hate to do it since I respect Raynor and his crew. **

Alexei then left.

"Well I hate to do this." Felix said

"Me too." Zaratul replied

**Alexei's Confession: Now that I got both sides against each other I have one more thing to do before we go to Tribal Council. I have to talk to Arcanine. **

Alexei goes up to Arcanine.

"I have an offer for you." Alexei said "How would you like a two-person alliance?"

"Sure, I have none so far." Arcanine said

"Good, just vote out Zaratul and we will be solid." Alexei said

**Arcanine's Confession: I have not gotten to know many people on this tribe but Alexei might be playing too hard. Instead of going after him directly maybe I can take out his ally. Namely…Matt.**

Before the vote Zaratul walks up to Arcanine.

"So, I want to know if you want to join us?" Zaratul asked "I know that you are new but I want to give you a chance."

"Sure, I would love a chance to survive on this tribe." Arcanine replied "Let me prove my loyalty."

"Good, then vote for Matt and you are in our alliance." Zaratul said "Because we will vote out Snorlax afterwards."

"Sounds good to me. All he does is sleep." Arcanine said

**Zaratul's Confession: I wanted to make sure that Arcanine is with us. I hate for him to be voted out for just being the new guy. The one on exile is usually asleep so I want Arcanine to be safe at least a couple of Tribal Councils. **

The tribe packed up and headed out to Tribal Council

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Arcanine get a torch and take a seat. Snorlax from exile island will observe this Tribal Council and will join you afterwards. So Arcanine what is your impression of the tribe?"

"Well, I love the shelter. It is much better than our cave and we are well defended." Arcanine replied "While I do feel like an outsider, they are doing a lot to make me feel welcome."

"Felix, what do you think of the twist?' Nighteye asked

"It was interesting." Felix replied "I like that we are getting new members. Most would see them as expendable but I see them as new members and new allies."

"Matt, last Tribal Council you lost an ally. Has your position changed at all?" Nighteye asked

"Kind of. I had to make some new allies and I love this new twist. Nothing against the Protoss but a line has been drawn." Matt replied

"It was Valerian who drew the line." Zaratul said "You just followed him."

"Alexei, last time you were the target. Do you feel vulnerable tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Not sure. I have not heard my name come up." Alexei said "Then again it would always be a trick and I could go home."

"Zaratul, does Snorlax coming into the tribe change your strategy at all?" Nighteye asked

"Not at all." Zaratul replied "I would welcome him in. Plus, who knows how loyal he is to others."

"It is time to vote. Matt you are up first." Nighteye said as Matt goes up and votes.

**Zaratul**

"Nothing personal, I just want to survive." Matt said as Alexei votes followed by Felix then Zaratul.

**Matt**

"You followed a challenge thrower and are now targeting me." Zaratul said "I originally wished to be an ally."

Arcanine then votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote."

**Zaratul**

**Matt**

**Matt**

**Zaratul**

Zaratul glances at Arcanine who looked confused.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor…"

**Matt**

"Well I tried." Matt said grabbing his torch and bringing it up.

"Matt the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Matt's torch was snuffed as he walked away. "Tonight, another member goes and you gain another. Hopefully, I will not see you again. Seriously I hate having the same tribe come in consecutive times. Head back to camp."

**Matt's Final Words: Well I tried and was voted out. I was never really interested in the game and only played it on Raynor's insistence. Still, I got to know Valerian a bit more and Raynor's old friend Felix. So, it was not a total waste. **

Next time on Survivor…a twist sends two Tribes to Tribal Council as it tests the loyalty of the newest members.

Voted for Matt: Zaratul, Felix, Arcanine

Voted for Zaratul: Matt, Alexei

Notes on the booted: Matt ended up not being very interesting to write for. While Valerian was supposed to be more low-key Matt just never developed as a character. Luckily, he was not supposed to last long either.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 5

Last time on Survivor. A twist happened where the Pokémon Tribe was dissolved and the members joined the remaining three tribes except for Snorlax who went to exile. At Team Fortress Tribe, Gary was disappointed to be in the weakest tribe but fit in and found out that the tribe is divided. In Skyrim Tribe Umbreon and Mew also found out the divisions as Vex warned them against Harkon. At StarCraft Tribe Arcanine fit in pretty well. StarCraft Tribe lost immunity and Alexei set up Arcanine and Matt to vote for Zaratul and got Zaratul and Felix to vote for Matt. In the end Arcanine switched and voted out Matt in a 3-2 vote. 16 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 13_

Gary was hanging out with Engineer on the bench outside of the shelter.

"So, you built all this?" Gary asked

"Of course." Engineer replied "I have built most of the stuff here. I would go further but I want to take a break for a few days."

"Well, tell me the truth…am I in danger?" Gary asked

"No." Engineer said "Demoman is next. He keeps targeting Sentry and I want him to go next."

**Gary's Confession: Well this tribe is stupid. Instead of taking the easy target aka me. They decided to target each other. I can live with that and I would be happy to keep them divided. **

"Well I am with you. I mean Sentry is loyal so it should easy to get him out." Gary added "Plus he is good at puzzles somehow."

"I know, I programmed him that way. It's a great way to get far." Engineer replied

"I agree." Gary said

**Engineer's Confession: Gary is a good kid but I do not want him to go to Demoman. I need to show him that my side is better. Besides I need a second-place person in my alliance with Sentry being third place. **

After that talk Gary went over to Demoman.

"So, Engineer is plotting against you." Gary said "He says that he hates that you are targeting Sentry."

"Oh, that little bitch!" Demoman yelled "Going behind me back!"

"Well, I rather join you guys. I mean you are stronger." Gary explained

"Good, I know Sniper likes you so you have a solid alliance." Demoman said shaking Gary's hand.

**Demoman's Confession: That little traitor Engineer is now after me. Well two can play at that game. I was going to get Gary out but now Engineer is on the top of my hit list. And you do not want to be on that list. **

"Well thanks for the heads up." Demoman said as Gary walked away.

**Gary's Confession: This is even easier than I expected. All it took was a little convincing and both are them are targeting each other. Now to sit back and wait for us to lose. I do not plan on sticking with one alliance either. I want both of them to be cut down to one member each. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 13_

Mew and Tolfdir were by the

"So, what other kinds of magic can you do?" Mew asked Tolfdir

"My best spells are wards…which protect me from spells." Tolfdir replied showing off his magic shield

"Oh neat…it's called Lightscreen where I am from." Mew said happily.

"Good to know. I am glad both of you are adapting here. It's a nice place to be." Tolfdir said

**Mew's Confession: Me and Umbreon decided to split up. Umbreon is talking to Vex and I am getting to know Tolfdir. Neither of us wants to talk to Cicero and Harkon is patrolling the area this morning. **

"So, once Vex is gone can we see about getting rid of Cicero?" Mew asked "Because I feel uneasy around him."

"He has shown his loyalty." Tolfdir explained "Plus you might be in another alliance."

"I doubt all of them will get to the merge." Mew said "Plus we can combine our alliances."

**Tolfdir's Confession: I like the newcomers but I am not sure if they can be in the alliance. Because Harkon is the leader and he want them gone after Vex. But I like Mew's offer. **

Elsewhere Umbreon and Vex were talking.

"So, if we combine our votes, we can tie it up with Cicero." Vex explained "Then after that I can beat him in a tiebreaker. Basically, your butts will not be on the line mine is."

"Hmmm well, I like that but what if we fail?" Umbreon asked "Because then me and Mew would go next."

"Well, if I go either way then you two will follow me out." Vex replied

**Umbreon's Confession: I was hoping to talk to Vex and get to know here personally but she all she wants to do is survive the next vote. I am not even sure if we will lose. She makes some good points but it is hard to trust someone who does not want to make casual conversations. **

"Also, Harkon has been going off on his own at nights." Vex explained "Not sure why. I can not really follow him alone at night."

"Well next time he tries I can follow him. I blend in." Umbreon said "Just leave it to me."

**Vex's Confession: I want to get the Pokémon on my side any way I can. By giving a good pitch now and instead before tribal council I hope to gain a better edge over Harkon.**

_StarCraft Tribe Day 13_

Alexei, Snorlax, and Arcanine were by the shelter relaxing.

"How are you enjoying the tribe so far?" Alexei asked

"Pretty good, you have an actual shelter over our cave…can not handle me but I can sleep anywhere." Snorlax replied

"It's true." Arcanine said "He slept on rocks and not the smooth ones either."

"Well, that is good to know." Alexei replied

**Alexei's Confession: I am a bit ticked off at Arcanine for voting out Matt. It does not affect my game at all since I can throw him under the bus. It just means that I can not trust him. Matt was expendable and so is Arcanine. **

"So, Arcanine care to tell me why you flipped?" Alexei asked

"I found a better offer." Arcanine replied "Nothing personal."

"Well then I am sorry to see you go but watch your back." Alexei warned "Not from me but from the Protoss. They will see you as a threat."

"I will remember that." Arcanine said

**Arcanine's Confession: I know Alexei is angry at me for betraying him and getting Matt out. But I felt that my chances were better with taking out Matt over Zaratul. Besides Zaratul is more valuable to the tribe. **

Alexei goes over to Zaratul and Felix later.

"So, it looks like Arcanine tried to get you out." Alexei lied

"Sadly, I thought we could trust him but nothing changed." Zaratul added "Snorlax goes first since Arcanine is more useful."

"I agree." Felix added mostly keeping quiet.

**Zaratul's Confession: I was hoping that last night would have Matt go in a 4-1 vote but he went 3-2 and since Alexei proved his loyalty to us it has to be Arcanine. There is no doubt about that.**

After Alexei left Zaratul looked over to Felix.

"So, what do you think?" Zaratul asked

"Not sure if he is telling the truth." Felix replied "Then again this game is tough."

**Felix's Confession: It is tough for me to tell if someone is lying or not. I am a warrior. I do not do any kind of diplomacy. I mostly just kill things and lead my people.**

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 14_

"Hey guys we have treemail!" Sniper said bringing over treemail. "Looks like it will be immunity and a double Tribal Council."

"Well that is not going to be good." Engineer said "Hopefully we can win."

"Well we are screwed then." Demoman said walking off

**Sniper's Confession: We do not like our chances. We are still the weakest tribe but we have a lot to prove and the other tribes will underestimate us which gives us the advantage. **

As the tribe prepares for the challenge Demoman and Sniper talks with Gary.

"We do not have much of a chance if Engineer and Sentry are here." Demoman said "So if we lose will you be with us?"

"Of course." Gary said giving him a thumbs up.

**Demoman's Confession: Even if we do not come in last, we will not be first. We either sucked or got lucky. So, I need to keep Gary on my side. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 14_

The tribe got their treemail as Harkon read it.

"Well it looks like there is a double Tribal Council tonight. So hopefully we can win." Harkon said "I feel like with Mew and Umbreon on our team we can do it."

"Well never underestimate Snorlax." Mew said "He is smarter than he looks."

"Plus, StarCraft Tribe has some very strong members too." Cicero added "Not sure how to hurt that spider creature."

**Harkon's Confession: This is perfect. I would throw this challenge but I am not sure where the new member's loyalties lie. Still if we lose Vex is gone if we win, I can get to interact more with them. They seem to like me so far. **

"Well either way we should be able to come in first." Umbreon said "We have a strong tribe and you guys have a couple of strong members from Pokémon Tribe."

"I consider you average." Vex said making Umberon's ears flatten a bit from that comment.

"Come now. Umbreon has a lot to offer." Harkon said "Besides she is great in the dark."

"He is right." Mew said

**Vex's Confession: I need to do everything possible to win this challenge. We need to beat StarCraft Tribe they are the biggest threat. Team Fortress Tribe is full of push overs so they will come in last. But if we lose I will most likely be going home. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 14_

The tribe just got done reading treemail.

"A double Tribal Council." Snorlax said "We need to be careful."

"Well it is just Skyrim tribe to be worried about." Arcanine commented. "Team Fortress Tribe has no power players."

"Yet, they only lost one member." Snorlax mentioned. "Never underestimate them."

**Snorlax's Confession: Never underestimate people. It like a Magikarp. They may seem weak but if you pick on them and bully them, they will turn into a Gyrados. Alexei and Arcanine need to stop thinking that this will be easy.**

"Well just do our best and we should win." Zaratul said

"I am ready whenever they call us for the challenge." Felix added

**Zaratul's Confession: I am a bit uneasy if we lose. Alexei is with us but the Pokémon might not be. Still Arcanine is a threat and Snorlax isn't. I rather not test loyalties right now. **

_Immunity Day 14_

"Welcome to Immunity." Nighteye said "Everyone look at the new StarCraft Tribe. Matt voted out of the last Tribal Council. So, here is how the challenge will work everyone will be balancing on a platform over a pool of water. Each platform is made to each member's size some everyone is even. The pool is a wave pool so the platforms will move. Your goal is to stay on them as long as possible. Last Tribe with members remaining wins immunity and reward which is a crate of rations. The last member of each losing tribe will be immune. So, let's get started. Skyrim Tribe you have one extra member. Who will be sitting out?"

"I guess I will." Tolfdir said

"Tolfdir take a seat and everyone get on the platforms." Nighteye said

Everyone gets on their platforms as the waters starts to rock the platforms. Sentry immediately falls off into the water.

"No, it is no water proofed!" Engineer yelled jumping in after it.

"Immediately Engineer and Sentry are out." Nighteye said. 5 minutes into the challenge Umbreon slides off. "And Umbreon is now out of the challenge."

Umbreon huffed a bit after seeing Vex glare at her. Moments later Arcanine jumped off after being splashed and gets out of the water.

"I hate water." Arcanine complained

10 minutes into the challenge the waters were getting bigger as Felix slide off.

"The metal and wet platforms are not a good combination." Felix said

15 minutes into the challenge Snorlax who was asleep slid off.

"Snorlax is out!" Nighteye shouted. As Alexei then fell off moments later. "Zaratul has individual immunity if he falls off."

20 minutes in another wave hit knocked Zaratul, Gary, and Sniper off.

"StarCraft Tribe is going to Tribal Council!" Nighteye yelled "Demoman wins immunity if he falls off."

30 minutes into the challenge another huge waves hits knocking Vex and Mew off.

"Was not expecting that." Mew said

"Only Harkon and Cicero are left for Skyrim Tribe." Nighteye said.

45 minutes into the challenge another huge wave hits as Demoman holds on and Cicero fall off.

"Harkon wins individual immunity! All he needs to is hold on." Nighteye said

50 minutes into the challenge. Another wave hits as Harkon falls in.

"Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity and reward!" Nighteye yelled "Congratulations Team Fortress you are immune. For Skyrim and StarCraft tribe you will both meet me at Tribal Council. Finally, Harkon since you are the last in the water. Who from team Fortress Tribe will go to exile?"

"Sentry." Harkon said as a crew member hauls Sentry away.

"Head back to camp." Nighteye said

_Exile Island Day 14_

Sentry was placed on the island and stayed there unmoving the entire time.

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 14_

The tribe came back to camp excited.

"Nice job Demoman." Engineer cheered as the tribe was high fiving.

"I was not going to lose. I will never lose!" Demoman shouted.

"Glad you stuck on the platform." Sniper added

**Demoman's Confession: My team fell quickly. After seeing them go down I made a pact not to fall no matter what. I had a couple of close calls but I beat all the Pokémon and that robot spider thing. I am feeling pretty good right now. **

"Not to mention that we received a whole crate full of fresh rations." Gary said "We have cans of food and bottles of fresh water."

"Which is better for us." Demoman added "No more food that are hundreds of years old."

**Engineer's Confession: Sentry hit the water during the challenge and I am a bit worried for it. It is not completely waterproof. Luckily, I checked it out before it went to exile and it seemed fine for now. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 14_

The Tribe came back to camp with some disappointment.

"Never expected Demoman was the one to hold out." Harkon said "Still we did well."

"Oh, we did well…not well enough." Cicero added "Tonight someone is going home."

"Well I am going to say this right now but I have proved myself in challenges." Vex explained "Let me stay because you need me."

"We will see." Harkon replied

**Harkon's Confession: This is perfect. I was the last one last and took a dive. Now Vex is begging to stay. She is my target unless she can convince me otherwise. Even better, I am immune so Vex can only target the Pokémon or Cicero.**

Vex met up with Mew and Umbreon.

"The plan right now is to vote out Cicero." Vex explained "The guy is just a creep."

"I agree." Umbreon said "There is no way he should stay."

"Yeah, plus he is just too weird for this tribe." Mew added

"Glad to see you both on board. Once we take control of the tribe, we vote out Harkon then Tolfdir." Vex said walking off. "By the way Harkon goes off by himself at night. Not sure why but I do not like it."

**Vex's Confession: I need to get the target off myself. Luckily Umbreon is the weakest in the tribe. So, I can hopefully convince Harkon to target her and make myself the swing vote. I can tie it up or take out the Pokémon. **

Vex walks away.

"Do you trust her?" Umbreon asked "Because I do not think she likes me."

"I am not sure either." Mew added

"Well we should see who Harkon wants to target." Umbreon added

**Umbreon's Confession: Vex does not seem to like me that much. During the challenge she seemed to glare at me and even called me out for being weak. I am not the strongest but I am not the weakest.**

Vex was talking to Harkon and Tolfdir.

"So, we should target Umbreon. She is obviously the weakest." Vex explained "We need to keep ourselves strong and all the Pokémon are still in the game."

"You have a point there." Harkon replied

"I agree. Besides I like Mew so she can stay." Tolfdir added

"Okay, glad that we are on the same page." Vex said walking away.

**Harkon's Confession: Vex threw the Pokémon under the carriage. I have nothing against Mew and Umbreon. I wish for them to go but they did nothing to deserve to go before Vex. Still Vex did put up a good point. Vex is good in challenges. **

Harkon goes over to Umbreon.

"So, just so you know Vex threw you under the bus." Harkon said

"I figured. I do not think that she like me." Umbreon said saddened

"No, not at all." Harkon replied "She is a snake and is using the both of us and pitting us against each other."

"Thanks for having my back." Umbreon said

**Umbreon's Confession: So, Vex is after me. I would feel better if she told me that she would use me as a decoy but I do not trust her or like her. At least Harkon's alliance minus Cicero treats me right. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 14_

The tribe comes back to camp after the immunity loss.

"That stinks…I figured we could have won." Arcanine said unhappy with the result. "That challenge was terrible for anyone."

"Who knew that Demoman would win…guy is average at best in challenges." Alexei stated

"Well we have to vote someone off then." Zaratul said "So, if anyone has any ideas let's hear them."

**Alexei's Confession: So, we lost immunity and are going back to Tribal Council. I could stick with the Protoss but that means that I would be the third wheel. My best bet is to join the Pokémon and vote them out. Because Arcanine and Snorlax are not that close. They do not spend as much time as Zaratul and Felix. **

Zaratul and Felix met with Alexei.

"The vote tonight is for Snorlax." Zaratul said "He is a nice guy but he sleeps too much."

"Plus, we think Arcanine is better at challenges." Felix added

"No issues there." Alexei said "I barely got to know Snorlax."

**Zaratul's Confession: I have nothing against Snorlax. I just feel we can be better at challenges without him. While I do not Arcanine since I think he flipped to try and take me out I feel that he could stick with us if we merge. **

"Well it is settled then." Felix said

"I will talk to Arcanine and see where his head is at." Zaratul added

**Felix's Confession: I am a bit wary tonight. While we are a strong threesome I do not know if Alexei is 100% with us. Zaratul says that he is but I have my doubts. **

Zaratul goes up to Arcanine.

"So, I know we had some differences but I am going to give you a deal." Zaratul said "Vote out Snorlax and you will have a place in this alliance."

"What if we lose again?" Arcanine asked

"Then Alexei will go." Zaratul lied "He is not as trustworthy as I thought."

"Well that is a good deal. I will take it." Arcanine said

**Arcanine's Confession: So Zaratul came up to me and offered me a spot in his alliance if I vote out Snorlax. I am not going to take that deal. I lied to him but I am sticking with Snorlax. Still, none of them will know that. **

Alexei goes up to Arcanine.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to take out Zaratul?" Alexei asked

"No, we are taking out Felix." Arcanine said "Zaratul is more useful. Felix is not."

"You have a deal. We can vote him out 3 votes to 2." Alexei said as he walks away.

**Alexei's Confession: Zaratul still wants to trust Arcanine. I will make sure that trust is broken tonight. I will vote for Felix. Because if Arcanine is loyal to Zaratul Arcanine will be blamed for the second vote. If I vote out Felix then Zaratul will be powerless and blame Arcanine. **

Before the vote Arcanine was with Snorlax.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Snorlax asked

"Oh, trying to save your butt." Arcanine replied "You need to get off your ass and save it yourself."

"Oh, do not worry." Snorlax replied yawning. "I talked to Alexei and had a nice long chat. Besides you have nothing to lose."

**Snorlax's Confession: Arcanine needs to calm down. He is scrambling around. For me I talked to Alexei only and told him why I should stay. Too bad the cameras were not here when it happened. **

_Tribal Council _

The Skyrim Tribe was the first to arrive.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Whoever does not have a torch please grab one and take a seat." Nighteye said "So it has been awhile since some of you were here and first time for others. Umbreon what do you think of the tribe?"

"I think it is great. Harkon has been a good leader, Tolfdir is nice to be around." Umbreon replied "Cicero is well one of the few people who I do not like."

"Oh please, you must be scared of Jesters." Cicero said

"Well, you talk about skinning and killing…not everyone likes that." Umbreon added

"But that is all I know how to do…that and take care of Night Mother…" Cicero said surprised

"Umbreon you also did not mention Vex." Nighteye said

"She…well I do not think she likes me." Umbreon said looking a bit sad "She does not speak to me other than strategy."

"Well I am not one to open up." Vex said

"Vex, do you dislike Umbreon?" Nighteye asked

"Well…I think she is friendly. I have nothing against her but she can be talkative." Vex explained

"But why not talk about something other than strategy?" Mew asked

"I grew up in the slums of Riften…it is not a good place to be…I had to survive and because of that I am not very personable." Vex explained

"Then why did you put my name up?" Umbreon asked "I was told by multiple people that you wanted me gone."

"I am on your side! I put your name out to protect me." Vex said defensively.

"I guess you do not care about personal relationships then." Harkon said "I may not spend much time out of my castle but I socialize with others."

"Well I can not do that." Vex replied

"Mew, how do your base your vote tonight?" Nighteye asked

"I base my vote on who I can trust coming into the merge." Mew replied "I want people who I can get along with."

"Tolfdir, do you feel confident moving forward?" Nighteye asked

"I do…despite being the oldest looking and a frail body I am still strong in magic and not to mention that every is easy to get along with." Tolfdir replied

"Okay it is time to vote…Vox you are up first." Nighteye said as Vex goes up and votes.

**Cicero**

"I hope that the Pokémon pull through." Vex said as Tolfdir votes followed by Cicero then Harkon

**Vex**

"You over stayed your welcome." Harkon said as Umbreon votes and finally Mew votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. First vote…

**Vex**

**Cicero**

**Vex**

**Vex**

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor…"

**Vex**

"Well I figured." Vex said gathering her things and walking over to Nighteye with her torch. "Vex the tribe has spoken." Nighteye snuffed her torch as Vex walks away. "In this game it is important to make social connections. Sadly, Vex learned that not making connections resulted in her being voted out."

**Vex's Final Words: I underestimated Mew's and Umbreon's connection with Harkon's alliance. I know that they will be next. Preferably I hope the entire tribe is voted out before the merge. None of them deserves to make it far in this game. **

_Tribal Council 2_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as StarCraft Tribe sits down. "Snorlax grab a torch and let's get started. So, Alexei, felt a little disappointed in losing to Team Fortress Tribe?"

"I am…I thought we could at least get second place but we failed." Alexei said "Unfortunately we have to vote someone out and it will be tough. I have nothing against anyone here."

"Snorlax, what is your impression with this tribe so far?" Nighteye asked

"Pretty good." Snorlax replied "Everyone is nice but sometimes they can be cold."

"Who is cold?" Nighteye probed

"Zaratul and Felix. Zaratul because I think that is his personality…I do not think he means any offense and Felix because he is a metal robotic spider thing…he is literally cold to the touch." Snorlax chuckled to himself.

"Zaratul do you think you are cold to other people?" Nighteye asked

"Well I spent most of my life alone…and if not, alone I spent with my own kind…it is hard for me to socialize with others. It is nothing personal I am still learning." Zaratul explained

"Arcanine, do you think Zaratul could do better getting to know you?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, but other than one incident he has not done anything to anger me." Arcanine replied

"And which incident is that?" Nighteye asked

"He accused me of betraying him and voting for him. I have not done such a thing." Arcanine explained "I really do want to work with his alliance."

"Well Alexei has proven himself loyal." Zaratul said

"Has he?" Arcanine asked as Zaratul did not reply.

"Felix, who would be a good choice to vote out?" Nighteye asked

"No one to be honest but we lost and someone has to go home. I rather keep the people I trust." Felix explained

"It is time to vote. Felix you are up first." Nighteye said as Felix votes.

**Snorlax**

"You are a good guy but unfortunately you were in the tribe the shortest." Felix said as Zaratul votes followed by Alexei then Arcanine and finally Snorlax

**Felix**

"You have a great heart…I am sorry to vote you out." Snorlax said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

**Snorlax**

**Snorlax**

**Felix**

**Felix**

"Sixth Person voted out of Survivor…"

**Felix**

Felix walked over "Good job guys." He said

"Felix the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch. "The biggest guy in your tribe is gone. Will it affect you. Head back to camp."

**Felix's Final Words: I did not expect this but it was fun while it lasted. I am not really a fan of this game but I apricate playing it. Good luck Zaratul. **

Next time on Survivor…after losing his ally Zaratul if put on the defensive. On Team Fortress Tribe Gary using his swing vote to get ahead. On StarCraft Tribe Umbreon stalks Harkon.

Tribal #1

Voted for Vex: Umbreon, Mew, Harkon, Cicero, Tolfdir

Voted for Cicero: Vex

Tribal #2

Voted for Felix: Alexei, Snorlax, Arcanine

Voted for Snorlax: Zaratul, Felix

Notes on the booted. Vex was suppose to be an underdog and unlike other underdogs taking on a villain I wanted to give her more of a negative tone and in the end her attitude was her downfall.

For Felix I wanted a low key pre merge fodder. He fit that bill. Being more a warrior, he had little use to strategize.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 6 **No need to bother me.**

Last time on Survivor…Gary played himself as the swing vote in Team Fortress Tribe. In Skyrim Tribe Vex was cold to the Pokémon newcomers despite trying to recruit them. In StarCraft Tribe Arcanine was blamed for the second vote against Zaratul. During immunity it was revealed that two tribes would be going to Tribal Council. Demoman from Team Fortress Tribe won immunity for his Tribe while Harkon and Zaratul won individual immunity. In Skyrim Tribe Vex threw Umbreon under the bus and wanted her out for being weak while also targeted Cicero with the Pokémon. However, Vex found herself voted out in a 5-1 vote. In StarCraft Tribe Zaratul wanted Snorlax out while Alexei plotted with Arcanine to get out Felix. In the end Felix was voted out 3-2. 14 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 15_

Demoman, Sniper, and Gary were inside of an abandoned home with a safe.

"You sure you know what you are doing?" Gary asked

"I know. I am an expert." Demoman said placing an explosive on the safe as they left the house. "Anyone nearby?"

"No." Sniper said keeping watch as they move farther away.

**Demoman's Confession: We found a safe the other day and unfortunately, we could not open it. So, I made an explosive and I will blow that thing open.**

"3…2…1…. go!" Demoman yelled as the house explodes sending the safe flying.

"You idiot! The safe has flown away!" Gary yelled obviously angry.

**Gary's Confession: One new rule is any money we find we keep or is converted into money. We only found a few caps but this safe could give us more. And seeing that fly away obviously angered me.**

"Give it a moment." Demoman said as he walks over to a clearing and writes an X with his foot. Moments later the safe landed there an opened. "See, you have to trust me."

"Great job!" Sniper said gathering a pistol, a gold watch, and some money. "54 dollars."

"Great, that is just enough to buy lunch when we get back…not worth it." Gary said unimpressed.

**Demoman's Confession: I hate how Gary is on my side. Normally I would not have anything to do with a guy that rude but I need him for now. In the meantime, that explosion was awesome. **

The three were going back to camp with Gary going on ahead.

"I wish he is not so critical." Demoman said quietly.

"I know, he is starting to get annoying." Sniper added "It's like he hates others"

"Or he is a stuck-up brat. But at least I have you as a good ally." Demoman said fist bumping Sniper.

**Sniper's Confession: Demoman and me are close allies. I do not know about him but I want him in the final 3 with me or the final 2. I love loyalty because when I am Sniping, I need someone to keep an eye out and that would be Demoman. **

_Skyrim Day 15_

The tribe was up early making a fire for breakfast.

"Well that was a fun night." Harkon said "I am glad you two stayed with us."

"Well after she trash talked me, she had it coming." Umbreon replied "So if we get to the merge it is 5 strong right?"

"Correct." Harkon replied

"And if we lose?" Mew asked

"Well, Cicero would go first." Tolfdir said as Cicero was a fair distance away.

**Tolfdir's Confession: I hate lying but the Pokémon cannot know that they are next. Granted if we get to the merge without losing anyone, they are welcome to vote with us in the merge. They can be fifth and fourth sadly. **

"Will Cicero be okay?" Umbreon asked

"Yeah, he does not socialize very much." Harkon replied "Loyal though. Do not worry."

"Well we are not worried about him being dangerous. We already know that." Mew added

**Harkon's Confession: Last night was perfect. Vex went home and now my alliance is in the majority. Now I can sit back and pick off the Pokémon. I know that Tolfdir wants to keep them but I want them out as soon as possible. **

Umbreon goes up to Cicero who is looking out to a lake.

"You okay their Cicero?" Umbreon asked

"Yeah, just thinking." Cicero replied

"Oh…about what?" Umbreon asked

"Oh…how others perceive me…I know I had a rough life…my people…the Dark Brotherhood were wiped out. My friends gone. I only had the Night Mother." Cicero explained

"Well, maybe if you act a bit saner you can fit in." Umbreon added

**Umbreon's Confession: Cicero was never nice or friendly. Luckily, he does not talk to people but today he was different. I think all the people around is finally breaking through to him. He might not be an ally but I can at least open him up. **

"Well it is hard being alone and helpless for so long…my family dead or gone…" Cicero explained sadly. "Well that is enough for now. Thanks."

"No problem." Umbreon said

**Cicero's Confession: I apricate Umbreon's encouragement. It will not change anything…she is our next target according to Harkon since she is expendable. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 15_

Zaratul was outside of camp alone meditating.

**Zaratul's Confession: Last night my ally Felix went home. I did not see it and not only did Arcanine vote against me so did Alexei. I was half expecting Arcanine but not Alexei. Clearly, he cannot be trusted. **

Arcanine was wandering nearby as Zaratul pulled him aside.

"I want you to come clean and do not lie to me." Zaratul demanded "Who's idea was it to vote out Felix?"

"Alexei's." Arcanine said not intimidated "He wanted you to lose power. He figured that after he voted against you guys and framed me that he could swing vote and take out Felix and swing back to take out Snorlax."

"Well then…I guess I know not to trust him." Zaratul said

**Arcanine's Confession: It is hard to tell when Zaratul is angry but I can tell by his voice that is his upset. We voted out his friend and now he is out of power. I do not feel bad for him since he was going after an ally. **

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Zaratul asked

"You do not…but I am." Arcanine replied still not cowering. "I am a fighter and not a liar. If you want to survive you join me in getting rid of Alexei. You are an honorable person."

"We will see." Zaratul replied

**Zaratul's Confession: I am not sure about Arcanine. I think he is telling the truth but I cannot trust any of the three. I just hope that if we lose again that I am not going home. **

Elsewhere in camp Alexei and Snorlax were by the fire.

"So how long can you sleep for?' Alexei asked

"For days…I eat and sleep but I do a lot more. I take care of orphaned Pokémon or abused Pokémon. I am good at finding food so I share." Snorlax replied

"Well, that is good." Alexei commented "They need care."

"Well, they do and thanks for voting with me last night." Snorlax added

"No problem, I like you guys over Zaratul. Felix was nice but he was not immune." Alexei said

**Snorlax's Confession: Before the vote I pulled Alexei aside and gave him a final 2 offer. However, I will not be fulfilling that. I hate lying but it was the only way to assure my stay here. He is now part of the alliance for now. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 16_

Demoman was sitting by the fire as he was messing with another explosive.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Gary asked from a distance as Engineer was fiddling with Sentry.

"I am a trained professional." Demoman replied "I worked many years in demolitions in the army and as a civilian."

"Still there could be mistakes." Gary nagged "I do not want to have my legs blown off."

"This thing would not blow your legs off." Demoman said rudely. "It is designed to break through doors. Injured yes but not blowing off limbs."

**Demoman's Confession: Gary has been acting more and more negative. First it was the safe being shot in the air, then it was me snoring too loudly, then it is me fiddling with bombs. Guess what Gary I imploded dozens of buildings; I have made hundreds of bombs that are used by our squads to take down threats. No need to bother me. **

Gary gets up and walks off over to Engineer as Demoman shrugs.

"Listen, I am getting pissed off about his attitude." Gary whispered to Engineer.

"He's been like that." Engineer replied "Do not take offense. Me and Sentry are much more pleasant to be around."

**Gary's Confession: I hate this tribe. Demoman is an ass, Sentry is useless, Engineer is an idiot. The only decent guy here is Sniper and he is kind of quiet. **

"Well, do not worry I am on your side." Gary whispered back.

"Glad to hear it. Final 3. You, me, and Sentry." Engineer said as they shook hands. Demoman did not notice.

**Engineer's Confession: I feel like Demoman's personality is affecting Gary. Gary is getting frustrated and if we go to Tribal Demoman will go. Which is good for me because he is hellbent on getting out my ally. **

"Well what happens if it is the final 2 or we are down to the final 3 here and lose again?" Gary asked

"Well we have to go through our options." Engineer said as Gary looked skeptical.

**Gary's Confession: I am still torn between the two alliances. Neither one is good for me but I want to make it to the merge before I look over my options. So, I am the ultimate swing vote. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 16_

Umbreon was following Harkon during the day. She was staying the shadows to hide.

**Umbreon's Confession: Before the vote Vex told me to watch Harkon. He has been noticing me during the night so he snuck out during the day. I am keeping my distance this time.**

She sees Harkon go into a shed and waited. An hour later he left and she investigates finding a bandit bled dry.

"Oh my god…" Umbreon said seeing the dead body and noticed the bite marks on the neck. "He is a vampire…"

**Umbreon's Confession: So Harkon is not a human but a vampire. I have no idea how many people he killed but this is someone who I do not want around for much longer. We were going to target Cicero but not anymore. **

Umbreon then went over to Mew an hour later.

"We need to target Harkon." She said

"Why?" Mew asked

"Well Harkon is a vampire and he strung someone up and killed them…not sure if they were innocent though." Umbreon explained

"Well this changes everything…though we do not have the votes." Mew replied looking worried.

**Mew's Confession: Umbreon is rarely phased. The last time I saw her like that was when she was grazed by that bullet but I believe her and Harkon will get our votes but Cicero and Tolfdir are tight with him. **

Elsewhere Harkon and Tolfdir were talking.

"So, I think the plan is to take out Umbreon." Harkon said "If we lose."

"I agree. I like a strong tribe." Tolfdir replied "A shame she is likeable."

"I know…but it has to happen." Harkon added

**Harkon's Confession: Umbreon is getting smarter. She tried to follow me last night so I know she is suspicious. I want to lose immunity as quickly as possible and then take out Mew before the merge. **

_StarCraft tribe Day 16_

Zaratul walked over to Alexei.

"Any reason why you decided to betray me?" Zaratul accused "I hate being lied to."

Alexei laughed "I was never with you. I used you to take out Valerian and Matt. Both of them were bigger social threats. Then you were the next target but you were immune. So, if we lose again you are going home."

"We will see." Zaratul replied

**Zaratul's Confession: I am not sure if it is arrogance or lack of judgement on his part but Alexei told me that he was never with me. My goal now is to get the Pokémon on my side. It will be an uphill battle since they are not the biggest fans of me since I falsely accused Arcanine and tried to vote out Snorlax. **

Zaratul left Alexei who was grinning.

"Oh, Zaratul you trusted the wrong person." Alexei said to himself.

**Alexei's Confession: Zaratul had a chance to vote me off. He could have teamed with the humans but he did not and now he is next to go. Once he is gone it should be time for the merge and I can continue to flip around and take out person after person until I get to the end. **

Elsewhere Snorlax and Arcanine were talking as Zaratul walks up to them.

"Listen I would like to apologize." Zaratul said "Arcanine I figured out that you were loyal at first and Snorlax I am sorry for targeting you the other day."

"It's fine. I do not hold grudges." Snorlax replied "They are bad for my health."

"Well, Alexei is not to be trusted." Zaratul added

"We know…the guy betrayed me too." Arcanine added

**Arcanine's Confession: Zaratul came over and apologized to us. Yeah it was nice to see him being taken down a few pegs but I want to choose who to take further since both are threats. **

"Well maybe we can get to know you better." Snorlax said "Because we barely know much about you."

"Well I am a Dark Templar that was exiled and hunted." Zaratul explained "After that I found out how to kill the Zerg Cerebrates and Overmind thus saving my people but the war was far from over."

"I feel like you skipped a few steps." Arcanine said

"All in good time." Zaratul said getting up to leave.

**Zaratul's Confession: I am not much of a talker but I hope this is a start to getting to know Arcanine and Snorlax. Maybe in a few mores day we can get closer…sorry still a bit emotional… **

_Immunity Day 17_

"Come on in guys." Nighteye said as the tribes walked in. "Team Fortress Tribe take a look at the new tribes. Felix and Vex voted out of last night's Tribal Council."

"Today's challenge will test your lockpicking and hacking skills. First one person will have to unlock a series of safes. There are three safes and you have unlimited lockpicks. Each safe will have some lettered blocks in them. Next a person will have to hack into 3 terminals. Each harder and harder…it is more like a puzzle not an actual hack. Once all three are done the puzzle area will open up and the remaining tribe members will have to assemble a word puzzle. First two tribes to win gets immunity. First place tribe gets reward which is the nicest reward…a group of settlers will come over and make a brand-new shelter for you. So, since Team Fortress Tribe and Skyrim Tribe have an extra member who will be sitting out?"

"I will." Umbreon said

"Sentry will." Demoman said

Few moments later everyone got into position. "For Team Fortress Tribe…Engineer is lockpicking and Gary is hacking. Demoman and Sniper are doing the puzzle. For Skyrim tribe Cicero is lockpicking, Tolfdir is hacking while Mew and Harkon are doing the puzzle. Finally, for StarCraft Tribe Zaratul is lockpicking while Snorlax is hacking. Arcanine and Alexei are doing the puzzle. Survivors ready…go!"

Engineer, Cicero, and Zaratul starts to work on the safes each making great progress. Zaratul got all three opened first as Snorlax starts on the computers.

"StarCraft Tribe has a slight lead." Nighteye said as Cicero was done with the lockpicks.

"I use to do this all the time." Cicero bragged as Tolfdir started on the computers. Engineer finally got the last safe open as Gary starts hacking.

"All three are neck and neck." Nighteye said Snorlax got the last computer hacked and opens the puzzle door.

"StarCraft Tribe is starting on the word puzzle." Nighteye said as Tolfdir and Gary finished up.

"No tribe has a huge lead yet." Nighteye said.

Harkon was struggling as mew pushed him out of the way "I got it!" she said as she constructed the word Survival of the Fittest. "I got it!" Mew yelled excitedly.

"Mew thinks she has it…and she does!" Nighteye yelled. "Skyrim tribe wins immunity and reward!" the last two tribes continued to work as one finished just slightly ahead of the other.

"StarCraft Tribe wins immunity." Nighteye said as Demoman slams his last piece down.

"Damn it!" Demoman shouted.

"A little frustrated?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah, we were so close." Demoman said "I feel that we have been winning by the skin of our teeth and to lose so close sucks."

"Well Team Fortress Tribe will be going to Tribal Council tonight. However, you will choose someone to go to exile." Nighteye said

"Simple, Mew since she won the challenge." Demoman said

"Mew head to exile and everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

**Zaratul's Confession: I am glad that my tribe pulled away for the win. If we lost, I would have gone home. Now I have a few more days to make some relationships and hopefully we can continue winning. **

_Exile Island Day 17_

Mew arrived on the island. "Looks very peaceful" she said as she climbs into the makeshift shelter already there.

**Mew's Confession: This place is great. It is quiet and nothing hostile around. I can spend days here. **

Mew started to dig for the idol using her powers to help her but found nothing. "Darn…I was hoping to find it."

**Mew's Confession: Me and Umbreon really need this idol. I can not fail her because if we lose then Umbreon or me is going home and that is no fun for me.**

_Skyrim Tribe Day 17_

The tribe came back to camp to find their new shelter. A fully constructed home (Stripped of furniture and electricity) with several rooms.

"Wow this is not a shelter but a house!" Umbreon shouted going in.

"We can fit 3 people in one room and 2 in another." Tolfdir said "We also have a kitchen with a fireplace and a main room."

"Well this is a victory well deserved." Harkon said "Great job team"

**Harkon's Confession: I wanted to throw the challenge but the reward was too good to pass up. Instead I let Mew take over the puzzle. We won and have a better shelter. Instead of sleeping on the ground or on metal we have wooden floors. **

Tolfdir using his fire magic to light the fire place and put a pot of rice to cook.

**Tolfdir's Confession: This challenge gave us a huge advantage. We are protected and will be well rested. After sleeping on metal, a hard wood floor is a huge improvement. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 17_

The tribe came back to camp a bit disappointed and angry.

"Damn it. I was so close!" Demoman shouted

"Do not worry we can win the next one." Engineer replied "Well we have to vote out someone. I want no backstabbing we need to figure out who is going."

"Sentry." Demoman replied

"Except Sentry." Engineer added

**Sniper's Confession: I am not sure what Engineer is trying to accomplish by having the whole tribe decide on a target. Yet, when Sentry is suggested Engineer shoots it down. **

"Listen, you can not have a meeting and not be willing to sacrifice your own ally." Sniper explained "Everyone here is useful except for Sentry."

"I will not let him go." Engineer replied

"Fine, who do you want to go home?" Gary asked

"Demoman." Engineer said

"What!?" Demoman yelled "Why me? I single handedly won immunity for us last round you thin skinned potato!"

"You just made my point." Engineer said walking away.

**Engineer's Confession: As long as Demoman targets Sentry I will target him. Sentry is my path to the million. Demoman might be our strongest but only by a little. I feel that me and Sniper can pick up the slack. **

Demoman, Sniper, and Gary met after the meeting.

"So, it looks like Engineer is targeting me." Demoman said "But that does not change my target. We need Sentry gone."

"Yeah, that thing is useless." Gary replied "I am with you on this vote."

"Glad that you are with us. Final 3 right here." Demoman said

**Gary's Confession: I am the swing vote tonight. And I disagree with Engineer's choice to vote for Demoman. Sentry is an easy vote but with Sentry gone it will unite the tribe. Still I like to keep my options open.**

"I think we make a good trio." Gary said "I had no one in my original tribe so I am glad I am included with you."

"Well we might have our differences but no matter what I know I can trust you." Demoman said patting Gary on the back.

**Demoman's Confession: Gary might be annoying and he is. He wines too much and I know that he is related to that bastard Professor Oak but as long as he does not betray me, he is good in my book. Once Sentry is down Engineer is next. **

After the meeting Gary goes over to Engineer.

"So, they are planning on taking out Sentry." Gary said

"No surprise." Engineer replied "We take out Demoman."

"Actually, I have a different suggestion." Gary said "We take out Sniper."

"Why?" Engineer asked surprised

"Because Sniper wants Sentry gone. He suggested it when I first got here. He is not as strong as Demoman so he is expendable. Plus, he is more likely to get far in the merge. Demoman has a horrible personality and will be targeted early in the merge." Gary explained

**Gary's Confession: I want to force Engineer's hand tonight. I want Sniper gone. Plus, if Demoman goes Sniper will ally with Engineer. He is too easy to get along with. And that makes him a bigger threat. Still I am on the fence on who to vote off. I will see how people answer in tonight's Tribal Council. **

Engineer's choice was hidden as the tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council.

**Sentry's Confession: I am not sure what the new guy is going to choose. I am in danger but I have confidence in my creator to protect me. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Gary grab a torch and let's get started. So, it has been awhile since I have seen any of you. How is the camp Gary?"

"I love this camp. Everyone is welcoming and Engineer did a great job in creating shelter, furniture, and a few other things." Gary replied

"Demoman, how did it feel to single handedly win immunity for your tribe during the double tribal council immunity?" Nighteye asked

"It felt great. I thought we were going to lose but I was not letting them take me down so I put in 200% and I felt proud of it." Demoman replied "Too bad it looks like strength means nothing to some people."

"What do you mean by strength does not mean anything?" Nighteye asked

"I mean is that I feel like I am being targeted tonight and I shouldn't." Demoman replied "I am not the strongest or smartest but I performed the best at challenges but one person loves to make this tribe weak. He chooses Gary instead of some of the others in the Pokémon Tribe. No offense I know that others are stronger."

"None taken." Gary said

"But it is not just chosen Gary. He also prefers to keep Sentry." Demoman continued "That person is Engineer."

"Engineer why do you prefer to keep someone who is weak compared to someone who is strong?" Nighteye asked

"Because Sentry is loyal to me." Engineer replied "Plus it can do puzzles."

"Bull*beep*!" Demoman shouted "It won 1 challenge and it was a puzzle after we did 90 percent of the work!"

"Sniper, would it be better to vote out Sentry or Demoman?" Nighteye asked

"Sentry. It is a no brainer." Sniper explained "Why do you keep asking this it is kind of repetitive. I rather keep the useful members."

"Why did we vote out Solider then?" Engineer asked

"Because he was causing trouble." Demoman replied "But no matter what he is more useful than Sentry."

"Gary, any final thoughts before we vote?" Nighteye asked

"No, I know who is going." Gary said

"It is time to vote. Demoman you are up first." Nighteye said

Demoman goes up and votes.

**Sentry**

"Useless." Demoman said as Sniper goes up and votes.

**Sentry**

"No personal you just don't add anything." Sniper said as Engineer votes followed by Sentry then Gary who writes an S before the camera cuts away.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

**Sentry**

**Sentry**

**Sniper**

Sniper looked surprised.

**Sniper**

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor…"

**Sniper**

Demoman looked pissed and glared at Gary as Sniper walked up with his torch.

"Well this sucks." Sniper said

"Sniper the Tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Sniper walks away. "Once again the weakest stays over someone else. Will it affect you? Head back to camp."

**Sniper's Confession: I did not expect this at all. Out of everyone I thought I was safe for one more round. Damn you Gary for betraying me. Still I had fun. I wish I went farther but I am proud with how I played. **

Next time on Survivor…. with Demoman's only ally down he struggles in a tribe where everyone is against him. Umbreon confronts Harkon. In StarCraft Tribe a secret plan is put forth.

Voted for Sniper: Engineer, Gary, Sentry

Voted for Sentry: Sniper, Demoman

Notes on the booted: Sniper was just an expendable player who never really stood out. Unlike some of the others I had no long-term story.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 7 **I will not take second place again.**

Last time on Survivor with Zaratul losing his close ally he attempts to be more social with the Pokémon. On Skyrim Tribe Umbreon discovered that Harkon is a vampire and has been killing nearby bandits to feed. In Team Fortress Tribe Gary was the swing vote between two alliances. Team Fortress Tribe lost immunity and Sentry and Demoman were up for elimination but Gary switched the target to Sniper for being a long-term threat. In the end Sniper was voted out 3-2. 13 are left who will be voted out next?

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 18_

Demoman was up early extremely pissed off from last night.

"Damn it Gary, damn you Engineer, *beep* you Sentry." He said under his breath.

**Demoman's Confession: Last night Sentry was supposed to leave but not only did Gary betray me but he voted out my ally Sniper. What the *beep*! What did he do to get voted off?**

Demoman walks off as Gary and Engineer woke up and started to cook breakfast.

"Thanks for helping me out last night." Engineer said

"No problem, I believe we are the three smartest." Gary said "You, me, and Sentry final 3."

"Sounds good." Engineer replied

**Engineer's Confession: When I saw two names for Sentry, I thought that it was screwed but Gary came through and voted out Sniper. I know Demoman is pissed but he is helpless so he is the least of my worries. **

"Besides Demoman cannot beat us." Gary added "he might be strong and good with explosives but he is dumb as rocks."

"I know. The guy is a hard worker but he sucks at the social game." Engineer added

"Maybe if we all merge, we take him out first." Gary suggested "He is a ticking time bomb and would be better to ditch."

"That is a great idea." Engineer laughed

**Gary's Confession: Now that I solidified myself in an alliance, I can bash the others. As in others I meant Demoman. The guy cannot do anything about it either. What is he going to do? Blow me up? Yell at me?**

"You damn right!" Demoman yelled "Not only did you betray me but you are talking *beep* behind my back!"

"Yeah, so what?" Gary asked

"Listen you little punk ass milk drinker! If you want to make the tribe weak that is your problem. If I make the merge than you are going down. If not by voting than by challenges. I will kick your damn skinny ass until you *beep* my boots!" Demoman yelled "And you!" he points to Engineer "You think you are smart to cheat in this *beep*ing game! An extra vote and a jury vote. That is bull*beep*! If Sentry lasts until the merge, I am snapping it's *beep*ing legs off!"

Both of them were stunned as Demoman walks away.

**Demoman's Confession: I cooled down after the vote and I was going to have breakfast but then they were trash talking me behind my back. I am not going to deal with that. If I have some insults to say I say it to their God damn face!**

"I think we might be in trouble at the merge." Engineer said

_Skyrim Tribe Day 18_

Mew came back from exile early in the morning.

"Did you find it?" Umbreon asked

"No, I could not. I am guessing that it is buried deep." Mew replied "Hopefully I can go back again."

"Hopefully because I feel like I am Harkon's number 1 target." Umbreon said looking back in the shelter.

**Umbreon's Confession: Harkon has not been as friendly since I entered his little death shelter. When Cicero is acting more friendly than him that is a problem. Still we have been kicking butt at the challenges so that is good for me. **

"Well do not give up. Even if we cannot get any of them to flip, we are still in this." Mew assured

"Hopefully, sooner or later I will have to confront Harkon about it." Umbreon said

"If that happens, I have your back." Mew said "Just in case he gets violent or has Cicero come after you."

"Thanks." Umbreon replied

**Mew's Confession: We have been trying to get Cicero or Tolfdir to flip but neither of them are budging. Cicero because he likes Harkon and Tolfdir is just loyal. I doubt that we can expose Harkon as a vampire but we need the idol. **

Elsewhere Cicero and Tolfdir were talking.

"Tolfdir…do you think I am creepy?" Cicero asked

"Well you are kind of crazy…plus you talk about murder a lot." Tolfdir explained "In truth you do creep me out but I am loyal to this alliance."

"Oh…well is it too late to change?" Cicero asked

"Not at all. Anyone can change." Tolfdir replied

**Tolfdir's Confession: Cicero is someone I would never associate with but I am stuck in an alliance with him. But in the last few days he became more tolerable. I wonder what happened.**

"Well…I am hoping to be more tolerable…any advice?' Cicero asked

"Maybe not talk about killing…or night mother…or anything to do with the Dark Brotherhood." Tolfdir suggested

"Well what else can I talk about?" Cicero asked looking around.

"Whatever you want that is not related to violence." Tolfdir explained

**Cicero's Confession: The Tribal Council hurt my feelings more than usual. I can take insults from my guild but when it came from people who I known for about a week it can hurt. Still I can change. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 18_

Alexei and Arcanine were walking and talking as they were looking through some abandoned cars.

"So, are we good for the next vote?" Alexei asked

"Yeah, Zaratul is next." Arcanine said pushing away some boxes "He tried to socialize with us the other day."

"Really?" Alexei asked "That is rare to see him do that."

"He did not get anywhere though." Arcanine added laughing a bit "We all know that he is next."

**Arcanine's Confession: Funny how I came to this tribe as the only Pokémon and felt that I was down 4-1. Now a couple of Tribal Councils later I am standing at a 2-2 tie at the worst-case scenario but Alexei already burned bridges with Zaratul so I have nothing to worry about. Now to continue to lead the two against each other. **

"Where is Zaratul by the way?" Alexei asked "He is usually around."

"Snorlax is keeping him busy." Arcanine replied

**Alexei's Confession: It's weird how the Pokémon are now in control of the tribe. I rather be on their good side than anger them and be the next one out. My goal is not to take them out but to outlast Zaratul. **

Elsewhere Zaratul and Snorlax were by the fire.

"So, your people's home world fell to the Zerg?" Snorlax asked

"Yes…millions were killed." Zaratul replied "That and a rebellion."

"Wow…and your hundreds of years of exile…no wonder why it took you so long to socialize." Snorlax replied

"Yes…it is tough but I am getting the hang of it." Zaratul added

**Snorlax's Confession: I am getting to know Zaratul a bit more. I know that he is supposed to be next but I rather socialize with others than strategize against them. I am glad that he is opening up. Only problem is that it will be harder to vote him out. **

"But hopefully we can recover. Plenty of other worlds out there." Zaratul said trying to be positive.

"Always think of the positive." Snorlax said

**Zaratul's Confession: Snorlax I thought was someone who is lazy and useless when I first saw him. He is actually very nice and the moments that he is awake he does work. He has a big heart and I like being with him. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 19_

Demoman was cooking up the lunch for the tribe. He was making smaller portions.

**Demoman's Confession: You know what I wished they would stop talking *beep* behind my back. But they keep doing it. Gary nicknamed me the next to go and Engineer is also talking *beep*. I really hate that so smaller portions it is. **

Gary walks over. "Hey why are the portions so small?"

"We are running low on food." Demoman replied

"We have plenty. Plus, with Sniper gone we should get more?" Gary explained

"Well maybe if someone would stop stealing some, we would not have to make smaller portions." Demoman replied "You can check if you like."

Gary checked "Damn it. How long was this going on?"

"A long time…I was not sure if it was Sniper of Engineer." Demoman said

**Gary's Confession: I rarely make rice. I rather eat it than cook. I usually get my female fans who follow me around to cook but Demoman might be a lot of things and he is not a liar. Still you never know what is happening in this game. **

"Listen, I know we exchanged some words yesterday but I do like to apologize. It is difficult losing an ally, being betrayed, and low on rice." Demoman explained "So we still good?"

"Yeah, it happens. I know if someone votes out of my gals or my Pokémon I would have been pissed too." Gary said "Besides I had my reason. Sniper was the biggest long-term threat…but the next biggest is Engineer."

"What made me less of a threat?" Demoman asked

"You are strong…less of a long-term threat." Gary explained

**Demoman's Confession: Yeah, I am not too happy with Gary calling me a non-threat since the strongest are usually taken out at the merge. I doubt that I am that strong. I just had a lot of willpower in that one challenge. **

Engineer is seen fixing up Sentry.

"Got to get this dirt out of you." Engineer said whistling to himself.

**Engineer's Confession: Well this should be easy. Demoman made an ass of himself now I can sit back and relax. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 19_

Umbreon waited until Harkon was alone before going up to him. "You and me need to talk."

Harkon laughed "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I know you are a vampire for one." She said "You held people captive to drain them."

**Umbreon's Confession: I decided to confront Harkon today. I had Mew hide nearby just in case but I feel pretty safe. He is close to a dark type so his powers should not be effective against me. Just in case. **

Harkon sighed "Yes, it is true…it is something I suffered for centuries…. but I isolated myself and only grabbed bandits…here I do the same for survival."

"And how come you are out in the sunlight?" Umbreon asked

"I learned a spell before coming out here." Harkon replied "If people knew I was a Vampire I would go home. I like to pass myself off as human."

**Harkon's Confession: Of course, I am lying to her…mostly. I am not some sad isolationist…well I kind of am but I work to bring back vampires. The extra money will help in my research. **

Later Umbreon goes over to Mew.

"So how did it go?" Mew asked

"He explained himself. He made it seem like he is a victim of the curse." Umbreon explained "I doubt it though. The raider would not have stayed to suffer if he was good."

"Well, I guess Cicero will not get our votes but the problem is that we are outnumbered." Mew added

**Mew's Confession: I do not think anyone is willing to flip. But Cicero has become more tolerable over the past couple of days. Harkon however is dangerous. Game wise and literally. **

"Well we just need to win the next challenge and hope they send one of us over." Mew suggested

"Hopefully it is you since you would be better looking for the idol." Umbreon added

**Umbreon's Confession: I am more worried than ever now. Harkon will be coming for me. I gave him a reason but I am up for the challenge. I did not come into this game looking for the easy way. I wanted it to be hard. **

_StarCraft Tribe Day 19_

Arcanine and Alexei were talking.

"So, I was wondering what your plan is for the merge?' Arcanine asked

"Well…I never thought about it…" Alexei lied "I was thinking of sticking with you guys and join the others."

"Well that is good." Arcanine replied "I have an alliance with just Snorlax and Umbreon but she is not close. We cannot fully trust her. Mew is not trustworthy and Gary is a liar."

"I see…thanks for letting me know." Alexei

**Arcanine's Confession: I do not trust Alexei so I am giving him false information. Mew is in my alliance and Gary is a snake still the less he knows the better. I like to leave him out of the loop.**

Snorlax walks over.

"Hey guys! Zaratul found some food so he is heating them up!" Snorlax said happily.

"Good, though I do not eat." Alexei reminded

"Does Zaratul eat?" Arcanine asked

"It's complicated." Alexei added

**Alexei's Confession: Despite betraying Arcanine he still trusts me. The fool. Once we get to the merge I am flipping and taking out the majority alliance. There are 5 Pokémon left so far assuming that Sentry goes so they are the biggest threat. **

"You two enjoy lunch. I am going to go wander." Alexei said as he left.

"You do that." Arcanine said watching Alexei go behind a rock.

"So, what now?" Snorlax asked

"We go get food." Arcanine said before lowering his voice "Plus he is listening in on us."

**Snorlax's Confession: We have been super sneaky with our strategizing. I work with Zaratul and Arcanine works with Alexei. We just need to keep them separated. Though it is a bit mean. **

They come back to meet with Zaratul.

"Rice is ready." Zaratul said "Plus I heated up a couple of those rations for you too."

"Thanks." Snorlax said "Grabbing a bowl."

"Glad I could be a help." Zaratul said sticking around.

**Zaratul's Confession: I am still trying to be more useful for the tribe. I am cooking and since we only have two people eating, I increased the rations for them too. I am hoping that this will help me survive if we lose again. **

_Immunity Day 19_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be going through a maze to the end. Inside are a bunch of Super Mutants looking to capture you…also thanks to the Super Mutant Volunteers who will be the bad guys…do not worry they are not looking to hurt you. So, the winning tribe is the tribe with the most members who escaped or the shortest time if there is a tie will win a box of fresh produce. Last place tribe goes to Tribal Council. Skyrim Tribe you have one extra member…who will be sitting out?"

"I will." Tolfdir said

"Tolfdir take a seat on the bench and everyone else get into position." Nighteye said as everyone gets into position. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone starts running in and taking different directions. Mew easily zips through the place and emerges outside.

"And in less than 30 seconds Mew escapes." Nighteye said

"It was easy." Mew said as Sentry was captured at the start.

Snorlax and Arcanine were traveling together as Mutants took them on. They grabbed Arcanine as Snorlax was pushing through them. Moments later he stopped and fell over asleep.

"Snorlax and Arcanine are down!" Nighteye yelled

An explosion is seen as Demoman is swearing up a storm at the mutants "No one shall get me!" Cicero then appears behind him and shoves him into some mutants.

"Nothing personal. I hate losing." Cicero said as Demoman was dragged away.

Gary managed to escape.

"That was lucky." Gary said as Umbreon appeared behind him.

"Lots of shadows to hide in." She said

Moments later Zaratul escaped

"That was too easy." Zaratul said "They are strong but slow."

Cicero then escapes followed by Harkon.

"Well the entire Skyrim Tribe has escaped!" Nighteye shouted "Skyrim wins reward and immunity!"

Engineer and Alexei were the last two left running together. Behind them was a horde of Super Mutants. Engineer tripped Alexei who grabbed Engineer as both were dragged away.

"The challenge is over!" Nighteye yelled "Because Gary escaped 35 seconds before Zaratul Team Fortress Tribe wins immunity!"

Gary gives his tribe a high five.

"Sorry StarCraft but you are heading back to Tribal Council. You have the rest of the afternoon to figure out who is going home. But before we do, StarCraft Tribe who is going to exile?" Nighteye said

"Mew." Arcanine said

"Mew, head to exile. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

**Gary's Confession: I won immunity for my team. I have no idea how I managed to beat Zaratul since he is skilled but I did. I feel like the MVP of the tribe.**

_Exile Island Day 19_

Mew arrived on the island. She immediately started to look for the idol.

"I got to find it." Mew said

**Mew's Confession: Last time I failed to find the idol but this time I will be looking all day and night. Umbreon needs this since I know Harkon is looking to take her out. **

By the time the sun was going down Mew uncovered something.

"Oh…what do I have here." Mew said pulling out a small box. She opened it and took out an idol. "YES! I got it!"

**Mew's Confession: I found the idol! YES! We are saved! However now they are probably suspicious that I might have the idol and could switch the vote on me. Still I have the idol and I have the power!**

_StarCraft Tribe Day 19_

After they got back to camp Alexei and Zaratul were together.

"I guess this is the last day we will be on the same tribe." Alexei said "It has been an honor but this is your last day."

"Yes, I guess so." Zaratul

"Well, good luck. Too bad you could not make the jury." Alexei taunted before walking away.

**Zaratul's Confession: We lost and it looks like it might be me. However, I do not give up and I will not go down without a fight. Alexei thinks he won but we are just getting started. **

Alexei then meets with Arcanine and Snorlax.

"So, what is the plan? I am assuming Zaratul?" Alexei asked

"Yes, the guy blamed me for betraying him despite the fact it is you but that is behind us." Arcanine assured

"Glad we are on the same boat." Alexei replied

**Alexei's Confession: I like this alliance. We should be a strong 3-person alliance…but once the merge hits I am flipping. No way I sticking with the Pokémon. They are too powerful with all of their members still in the game. **

"Once we get to the merge, we should target Skyrim Tribe." Snorlax said "They are the strongest tribe."

"Or go after Demoman since he is pretty strong too." Arcanine added

"Either one. I am good with either." Alexei said as he walks away.

**Arcanine's Confession: Time to play both sides. Both Alexei and Zaratul are on the chopping block and there are good reasons to take either of them out. Me and Snorlax are going to discuss it before the vote. Zaratul is expecting it, Alexei is not. **

"So, who are we voting out?" Snorlax asked

"Both are good choices." Arcanine said "Zaratul is stronger and could last longer since he can avoid drama. However, Alexei is more cut throat and less loyal. Maybe, talk to Zaratul before we go to Tribal Tonight."

"I will do that." Snorlax said

**Snorlax's Confession: I am not a fan of Alexei. He is kind of fake with being nice. Zaratul has made an effort to get to know us. So, I am in favor of keeping Zaratul. **

Snorlax goes over to Zaratul.

"So, I know you are on the bottom but would you be willing to vote out Alexei?" Snorlax asked

"My vote was going to him anyways." Zaratul replied

"Well, we are willing to vote him out but if we do, we want you in our alliance. Final 3." Snorlax offered

"I would be a fool not to take it." Zaratul said

**Zaratul's Confession: I thought I was going home but if I am offered a deal, I am taking it. I am not sure how close they are to the rest of their original tribe but I am a Protoss of my word. **

Before the vote Arcanine and Snorlax met up.

"Any idea who we should take out?" Snorlax asked "Zaratul is on our side."

"Yeah…I am not sure." Arcanine said "Well we should decide quickly."

**Arcanine's Confession: So much is riding on this. We need to focus on the merge now even if there is a couple of votes before that. I need to win this game and I will do anything to do so. Every round is like a battle. I need to analyze my opponents and make the best choice. I will not take second place again. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome back to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone takes a seat. "So, you guys have been here 3 times since the switch. Much more than the other tribes. Any reason why?"

"Well we have been having issues winning." Arcanine said "I am not sure why since we are a strong tribe but we are not working as well in challenges as I would like."

"What about you Snorlax?" Nighteye asked

"Well we have been unlucky and I know we are strong. We have Zaratul, Arcanine, and Alexei all three are strong and I know that I am an unmovable if in a fight." Snorlax replied

"Alexei, last Tribal Council was a blindside to Felix. Any reason why he went?" Nighteye asked

"Zaratul was immune. He was our first target but since he won immunity, we had to take out Felix. He was friendlier but unfortunately he had to go." Alexei replied

"Zaratul since you are not next do you think you are going home tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Probably if they stay loyal to each other." Zaratul replied "However, I am loyal to my alliances. Alexei betrayed mine."

"I was the low man on the totem pole." Alexei replied

"Same if you side with the Pokémon. But unlike you if they save me, I will join them. You will flip when the merge hits." Zaratul snapped back

"Arcanine out of the two who do you think can help you for the rest of the pre merge?" Nighteye asked

"Zaratul is stronger…but Alexei is better at puzzles." Arcanine replied "For the post merge they are about even. I know who we are voting for."

"Alexei, why should you be kept?" Nighteye asked

"Because I will stay loyal and I spent more time with Arcanine and Snorlax over Zaratul." Alexei replied

"What about you Zaratul why should they keep you?" Nighteye asked

"While I am not the most social, I know when I make a promise, I keep it. I never betrayed my allies and if you keep me, I am willing to be the sixth in your alliance just to make it farther." Zaratul replied

"It is time to vote. Zaratul you are up first." Nighteye said as Zaratul votes.

**Alexei**

"I trusted you once. That was a mistake. I should have voted you out first." Zaratul said as Alexei votes

**Zaratul**

"Funny how it was four versus me and now I am the last one standing." Alexei said as Arcanine votes followed by Snorlax.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

**Zaratul**

**Alexei**

**Alexei**

Alexei looked a bit shocked

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor…"

**Alexy**

"You guys got me." Alexei said getting his torch and walking up to Nighteye.

"Alexei the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Alexei walked away. "No matter what, you are never safe from the vote. Alexei thought he was but a blindside is always waiting to happen. Head back to camp."

**Alexei's Confession: I played hard and I got played hard. No shame in that. Kerrigan sent me out to win and I failed but considering the numbers I did very good. I got three out of the four targets out before they turned against me. **

Voted for Alexei: Zaratul, Arcanine, Snorlax

Voted for Zaratul: Alexei

Next time on Survivor...with three people left. StarCraft Tribe is put into a must win situation. In Team Fortress Tribe Demoman struggles to gain an ally but might get an unexpected help. In Skyrim Tribe Harkon tried to put a wrench in Mew and Umbreon's plan.

Notes on the booted: Alexei was a fun pre merge character. I wanted him to start with an under dog edit and then as soon as he gains the numbers he turns to a villain.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 8 **but I loved observing their behavior.**

Last time on Survivor…with Demoman losing his ally he butted heads with Gary and Engineer who trashed talked him behind his back. In Skyrim Tribe Umbreon confronted Harkon about him being a Vampire while he lied and explained himself. In StarCraft Tribe Snorlax and Arcanine kept Zaratul and Alexei from allying by keeping them against each other. StarCraft Tribe lost immunity and Mew was sent to exile who found the idol. With Alexei and Zaratul both up for elimination Arcanine and Snorlax felt they could trust Zaratul more and blindsided Alexei in a 3-1 vote.

_StarCraft Tribe Day 20_

The tribe was up early except for Snorlax.

"I am glad that you decided to keep me." Zaratul said to Arcanine.

"You are welcome." Arcanine replied "Alexei betrayed you with the Matt vote not me. You were angry due to thinking I betrayed you but I know you are loyal."

"What happens if we lose again?" Zaratul asked

"Well you are going home sadly…still I will do anything to keep you here." Arcanine replied

**Zaratul's Confession: I was surprised to see Alexei go home over me. It is not unwelcomed though since he has been acting shady all game. It just took a while for us to realize that. I know that I am next and I can accept that. I made mistakes but if we make the merge Arcanine will not regret keeping me.**

"Once we get to the merge, I would like to bring you far into the game." Arcanine said "Probably final 4 since I am not sure where the rest of the Pokémon alliance lies in."

"I would like that thank you." Zaratul replied

"Good, I have a close alliance with Umbreon but who knows what happened over in Skyrim tribe." Arcanine explained

**Arcanine's Confession: I trust Zaratul and I am considering bringing in the final 3. He might be easy to beat since he is not the most social guy around so I would win on that and he would be seen as a coat tail rider. **

Arcanine walked back to the shelter where Snorlax was just waking up.

"So, is he with us?" Snorlax asked as Arcanine nodded

"Yes, he is. Final 3 right here." Arcanine said "Umbreon can be fourth."

"Sounds good to me." Snorlax said

**Snorlax's Confession: I will agree to Arcanine's plan but I rather have Mew or Umbreon join us. I like those two and I think it would be fun to have an all Pokémon final 3. **

As the two eat a mole rat came over to Snorlax who fed it some of the rations.

"You know that thing is dangerous." Arcanine said

"I know but I have been feeding him for a week and he is pretty friendly." Snorlax replied

**Snorlax's Confession: I cannot help myself. I love helping smaller creatures. Sure, they are ugly and could bite me but I have a soft heart for them. Plus, he was so thin. I normally would give it a name but all it does it squeak and shriek at me. Not a good name. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 20_

Engineer was with Sentry.

"Well this is good, if we lose Demoman is next and you will be safe to arrive at the merge." Engineer said to Sentry.

**Engineer's Confession: Since the beginning I was a little worried that my buddy Sentry would be taken out. But he stayed thanks to Solider and Sniper going instead. So now I just need to bring Sentry to the end with me or put him in the jury. **

"Well no matter what we will be two votes strong." Engineer said

**Sentry's Confession: Ugh, all I hear from him is to stick with him and how he is going to use me to get to the end. It will be his undoing. **

Gary walks up to him. "Talking to Sentry again?" Gary asked

"Yes, I like to explain our plans…sometimes it forgets." Engineer replied

"Well, you start to look like a crazy guy. Plus, that extra vote think is cheap." Gary said "But as long as I am not voted out, I don't care."

"Whatever, it is working so far." Engineer replied

**Gary's Confession: Normally, I would do anything possible to vote out them out due to two votes but no one will respect their games. Engineer is technically cheating and Sentry is useless. So better to keep them on my side for now.**

"But what about the merge?" Gary asked

"Well we will have three of the ten votes." Engineer explained "We can grab at least two more…what about your Pokémon allies?"

"I told you. I have no allies over there." Gary explained looking frustrated

**Gary's Confession: Problem is that Engineer is thinking long term and not short term. It's like step 1 build an extra vote. Step 2…. step 3 win. What a freaking idiot! Even Demoman has better short-term plans. Engineer wants to get more allies. Demoman is not with us and the Pokémon do not like me. Guess what that is almost 50% of the vote or 5 of 12 and I assume that the Pokémon has more allies.**

_Skyrim Tribe Day 20_

Umbreon and Mew were outside of camp.

"So, do you have it?" Umbreon asked

"Yes, I do." Mew replied "I hid it someplace safe."

"Great, we just need to keep quiet about it and play it next time we lose." Umbreon said "Harkon is probably going to vote for me but might switch to you."

**Mew's Confession: I found the idol the other day and I told my number 1 ally about it. She seemed pretty happy but now we need to lay low because I hate for them to switch up the target and I go instead of someone else. **

"So random question." Umbreon said "Since you are a legendary what have you been doing all these years?"

"Oh, mostly exploring…having fun…I signed up for this because it looked fun…in fact the producers were looking for me." Mew explained "Mewtwo contacted me and I signed up."

"Well I am glad you are here." Umbreon replied "You are trustworthy."

"I am…I am not really into the game but I want to keep my friends around." Mew added

**Umbreon's Confession: Mew is someone I can trust in this game. She is not a hardcore player like some of the others. She does her own thing and competes well in challenges. Would she be easy to beat in the end? Not sure but I would love to bring her to the end with Arcanine. It would be a close final 3. **

Nearby Harkon was watching them from behind a boulder.

"Fools, think they can hide an idol from me." Harkon said to himself.

**Harkon's Confession: Normally I would send Cicero to watch over them but he has not been himself recently so I have to do it. Mew found an idol like I expected and they will plan to use it to eliminate me. Not if I can help it. Neat time we go to Tribal Council one of them will be eliminated.**

Harkon goes back to camp with the news.

"Cicero, Tolfdir…I got some bad news." Harkon said as his two allies looked up at him. "Mew has the idol. And they are targeting me for being the leader."

"Dang, I was hoping Mew would join us and continue to target Cicero…no offense." Tolfdir said as Cicero shrugged not caring.

"So, we have to see who the idol is being played on." Harkon said "Mew and Umbreon are both have the same chance of the idol being played on them so we need to watch out."

"No way they can eliminate the leader." Cicero said "I would put myself as a target."

"No, they do not consider you a threat." Harkon said

**Harkon's Confession: They might have the idol but I have the numbers. Even if I go my men will not stop until those two are eliminated. If I go that will be my final order. **

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 21_

The tribe received treemail.

Demoman came back with the mail. "Hey guys we have treemail and it looks like it is immunity…probably a double Tribal Council."

"Well let's win it then." Gary said

"Yes, I rather we go to the merge 4 strong." Engineer said

**Demoman's Confession: I hate this. We get a *beep*ing double Tribal Council most likely. So, if we do not come in first, I am *beep*ed. I won one immunity by myself I am hoping to do the same again. **

"Listen we need to work together in this challenge." Demoman said "We cannot lose or else we will be going into the merge down a man."

"I agree, let's give 100%." Engineer replied as Gary looked uninterested.

**Gary's Confession: I do not believe Demoman's call for unity. He knows that he is next and for me there is nothing on the line. If we lose, he goes. If we win, he goes next anyways. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 21_

Tolfdir just finished reading the tree mail. "Well guys it looks like another challenge." He said folding the mail. "Let's hope that we can win."

"Yes, I think we can." Umbreon said happily "We have been doing a good job in challenges."

"Yes, I would hate to have our winning streak ruined." Harkon added

**Tolfdir's Confession: So far, we have been on a good winning streak. Thanks to good team work and Mew doing a lot. I think we have a pretty strong team and I would love to go into the merge only losing two members. **

"Well let's work together and we can all go into the merge." Harkon said "Because I have gotten to like you all including the Pokémon."

"Thanks." Umbreon said not really believing him but playing along.

"Great, let's hope for the best." Cicero said

**Harkon's Confession: I am not planning on winning this challenge. I am planning on losing it. I do not want them to bring the idol to the merge. So, I am going to make a gamble and hope one of them goes.**

_StarCraft Tribe Day 21_

Zaratul read over the treemail and sighed.

"Well this is terrible." Zaratul said dropping treemail.

"Sorry…I hate to be the barer of bad news but if we lose you are going home." Arcanine said to Zaratul "But we will do everything possible to win."

"Yeah, we hate to lose you." Snorlax added

"I understand." Zaratul said "Let's win this challenge."

**Zaratul's Confession: I know the writing on the wall. If we lose, I am going home. Luckily my tribe mates want to keep me and all of us are pretty strong. Too bad we have been on a losing streak. We lost three people since the switch and only won one immunity challenge. This is going to be a tough one. **

"You know I hate losing and these last few days has been stressful." Arcanine said "Despite being one of the best fighters I never won a tournament. I ended up 2nd many times."

"Well today I plan on not losing." Zaratul assured. "Let's fight it out as much as possible."

**Arcanine's Confession: I want Zaratul to make it to the merge. He is the last of his tribe. While I did make a final 3 with him, I do not plan on getting him to the final 3. He would make a better jury member. **

_Immunity Day 21_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you all be holding a rope to a set of weights. Every 5 minutes we will add another 20 pounds. Last tribe left wins immunity and reward. The two losing tribes will go to Tribal Council where each tribe will vote out one person. As for reward the tribe that wins reward will head to the new camp since after tribal council there will be a merge. Team Fortress Tribe and Skyrim Tribe, you need to sit some people out."

"Sentry will sit out." Gary said

"Me and Umbreon will sit out." Tolfdir said "Sorry but you do not weigh much."

Everyone gets ready.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye shouted as the three teams hung on to the rope with a platform of weights on the other end. "We are starting with 50 pounds. Very easy but every 5 minutes we will add weights."

20 minutes later.

"Everyone is up to 130 pounds and still going strong." Nighteye said. StarCraft Tribe how are you guys doing?"

"I think Snorlax fell asleep." Arcanine mentioned as Snorlax was standing while holding the rope asleep.

40 minutes into the challenge.

"There is now 210 pounds added. We will increase the amount of weight. It will now be random but the same for each team." Nighteye said

1 hour into the challenge.

"All three teams are holding up 400 pounds," Nighteye said as Team Fortress tribe lets go. "Just like that Team Fortress Tribe is out. One of them is going home."

"Damn it!" Demoman yelled

90 minutes into the challenge.

"Both teams are holding onto 600 pounds!" Nighteye shouted.

Harkon suddenly let's go as the weights fall dragging Mew and Cicero with it.

"Just like that Skyrim tribe has lost. StarCraft Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye shouted. "Congratulations StarCraft Tribe. You will be heading to the new location. For everyone else I will see you at Tribal Council."

Snorlax suddenly woke up. "Did we win?"

"Yes, we did, we are going to a new camp." Arcanine said as the three remaining members of StarCraft Tribe walks off to their new camp.

_Team Fortress Tribe Day 21_

The tribe walked back to camp with Demoman pissed off.

**Demoman's Confession: There was no way we could win that. Seeing how the other tribes where I knew we lacked the strength. For once there is no one to blame. Sniper nor Solider would have done any better. But now it is time for me to make one last charge.**

Demoman goes in front of Gary and Engineer.

"Listen guys I know that you want me out but if I am voted out guess who will be next?" Demoman asked as neither one answered "You will be Engineer, you have two votes. You keep me in they will target me. I am the strongest and the biggest target."

"Does not matter. Someone needs to go." Engineer said

"Then I hope to see you gone next." Demoman replied "But if you keep me, I will be loyal to you. I doubt that I am going to win. I have an awful social game."

"He is right." Gary whispered to Engineer

**Gary's Confession: I could bring Engineer and Sentry with me but they will have a target on their back. Demoman will not be targeted despite what he thinks. Instead I could bring him with me to the end.**

After Demoman left Gary spoke to Engineer.

"I know you do not like him but we do need him." Gary said to Engineer.

"No, he has been opposing me since day 1 and we need him gone." Engineer replied "No further discussion."

"Listen you need me as a swing vote here." Gary said rudely. "I could just tie it up and have Demoman win the tie breaker."

"Then I will target you next time." Engineer said

"Look at you. You are being stupid!" Gary shouted

**Gary's Confession: Engineer is the most stubborn jackass I have ever met. Ash was just a loser and stupid but at least he made friends. Engineer has no one but something he programed. I might just vote for Sentry just to piss him off. **

"No, you are being stupid!" Engineer shouted back "Demoman is not loyal to us Sentry is!"

"If he is not loyal then it is your fault! You pushed him away!" Gary yelled back "All to protect a useless pile of scrap."

"*beep* you!" Engineer yelled

"How mature!" Gary said

**Engineer's Confession: Gary is an idiot. We can bring Sentry to the end and both of us will get votes. Demoman will never be loyal and if Gary opposes me, I will vote him off in the merge. **

Gary walks off and sat down next to Sentry.

"I do not know what to do. I want you out but I need Engineer as an ally." Gary said as Sentry beeped.

"I have an idea." Sentry said surprising Gary.

"Wait you can talk?" Gary asked

"Yes, but I mostly listen. Just follow my lead at Tribal Council tonight. I will tell you who to vote for." Sentry replied

**Sentry's Confession: Due to my programming I have to vote Demoman. But Gary is in the middle. I can sway him to vote out who I want. I observed so many fights and discussions and my calculations told me who needs to go tonight to make sure everyone has the highest chance of making it to the end. **

The tribe packed up and headed out.

**Demoman's Confession: I am probably going home. No one else has come up to me after my last stand. Still I will not give up. I will fight until the end. **

_Skyrim Tribe Day 21_

Harkon met with Umbreon and Mew.

"I know that one of you guys are going tonight and I know that you have the idol." Harkon told them. "If you want to vote me out fine but I will offer you a deal. You vote out Tolfdir instead and I might tell you who is getting the votes."

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" Umbreon asked

"You have to trust me. I told you about my vampirism. I told you that Vex was going home and I told you that you are welcome here." Harkon added

"Well we will see." Mew replied

**Harkon's Confession: I am trying to get them to use their idol on Tolfdir. He is expendable. I have no intention of joining them but I like to throw them off. I do not want to be idoled in this game I have gone too far to get taken out by a couple of animals. **

Harkon left as Mew and Umbreon looked at each other.

"You want to take the deal?" Mew asked

"Hell no." Umbreon replied "We are still going for him."

"Okay, we just need to figure out who the idol is played on." Mew said

"Give me the idol I will make the choice." Umbreon said as Mew passed her the idol.

**Umbreon's Confession: I will make the choice on who gets the idol tonight. I put us in danger and I will get us out. Mew trusts me and I hope both of us are here tomorrow. **

"Just use it wisely." Mew said "I hate for one of us to go and be out of an idol."

"Do not worry. I think I know who he is going for." Umbreon replied giving Mew a nuzzle.

**Mew's Confession: Umbreon is my best friend out here. Despite being different types I know that she can figure out who is getting votes tonight. If not then we had a good run.**

Harkon took his alliance aside to talk to them.

"Tonight, we are voting out one of the Pokémon." Harkon said "They have an idol and they might vote for me or Tolfdir."

"Why me?" Tolfdir asked confused

"I guess you are too likeable but we just need to stick together and we make the right choice." Harkon added

**Cicero's Confession: Cicero not too interested in strategy. Kind of bored of this game. Still will vote for Harkon. Still a good way to find myself.**

"Anything else we need to know?" Tolfdir asked

"Do not make any deals with the Pokémon. They will not be loyal they never were." Harkon added "If I go, I want you two to make sure both of them go home."

Cicero suddenly looks interested. "Oh, so this is hit. I like that."

**Harkon's Confession: It is do or die tonight. I will fight until I go home. Umbreon will know not to mess with me and if I go, I hope she is next because my loyal subjects will not stop fighting until they are both gone. **

The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council.

**Umbreon's Confession: My heart is racing right now. I have to figure out who they are voting for. I could go the easy way and use the idol on myself but I want to go to the merge with Mew as my ally and Harkon out. The guy is a good leader and he has very loyal allies. I would love having him as a leader…but he is a vampire. **

_Tribal Council_

Team Fortress Tribe was the first to walk in.

"Welcome Team Fortress Tribe. Take a seat and let us begin." Nighteye said as everyone took a seat. "So, Engineer how was camp life been after the last vote?"

"Pretty good…me, Sentry, and Gary get along just fine." Engineer explained "However, Demoman of course could not take the loss of his ally."

"I took an hour to relax the next morning and I came back to overhear you talk *beep* about me behind my back!" Demoman replied

"Demoman, what did they say behind your back?" Nighteye asked

"All kinds of *beep*." Demoman replied. "Was I pissed about the vote? Yes. I was pissed at Gary but Gary is not being a cheap *beep* and getting a second free vote here. Gary is playing the game."

"Gary, why did you vote out Sniper?' Nighteye asked

"He was the biggest threat in the game." Gary explained "He was likeable and smart. A huge threat to me. Engineer and Demoman are not as good as him and he played under the radar so he could be overlooked."

"What about now who would be a good choice to go?" Nighteye asked

"Well Demoman is the strongest but he also is not as friendly. However, Engineer does have the second vote in Sentry." Gary replied

"Sentry will help us get to the end." Engineer said

"He is useless and everyone thinks that he is a cheap second vote." Demoman retorted

"Demoman, why should the tribe keep you?" Nighteye asked

"Because I can be loyal. I never betrayed an ally and I can make moves to help the alliance. I am not some kind of object. I am useful and a physical threat so I can soak up the votes." Demoman replied

"Engineer why should Demoman go?" Nighteye asked

"Because I do not like him and I doubt he would be loyal." Engineer replied

"I have my offer, keep me and I will be loyal." Demoman added

"Gary, have you made up your mind on who to vote for?" Nighteye asked

"I think I have…either way someone will be pissed." Gary replied

"So, before we get to the vote…" Nighteye said before Sentry interrupted

"Excuse me can I say something?" Sentry asked

"Wait it can talk!?" Demoman shouted

"Yes, and I suggest you all vote for me." Sentry explained "I see the other tribes. Chances are that Engineer will go if we get to the merge and I will be dragged to the end. The chances to Demoman and Gary are low too. However, if I am voted out your chances increase. Please vote me out. I will make it to the jury and I will be a free jury vote for one of you."

"Okay, then it is time to vote. Demoman you are first." Nighteye said still a bit shocked from Sentry talking.

Demoman goes up to vote.

**Sentry**

"Nothing personal, but you are useless." Demoman said as Engineer votes.

**Demoman**

"You will not ruin this for me." Engineer said as Gary votes follows by Sentry.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

**Demoman**

**Sentry**

**Demoman**

**Sentry**

"We have a tie. So, this is how we will break the tie." Nighteye said "A fire making competition."

"Can I take Sentry's place?" Engineer asked

"No, I wish to do this myself." Sentry said

Two firepits were set up.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye shouted as Demoman starts building a base to his fire as Sentry did nothing. Demoman easily used flint to start it and built it up enough to burn through the string.

"Demoman stays alive!" Nighteye shouted. "Sentry is eliminated."

Demoman brought Sentry up with its torch.

"Sentry the tribe has spoken but you are the first member of the jury." Nighteye said snuffing Sentry's torch as Sentry is carried away by an intern. "Tonight, the most useless Survivor is eliminated. You will all head to the merge area."

**Sentry's Confession: It was for the best. I wish the three of them luck and I hope they make it to the final 3. This game was boring as I could only vote for whoever Engineer wants gone but I loved observing their behavior. **

_Tribal Council #2_

"Welcome Skyrim tribe." Nighteye said as everyone walked in and sat down "So, it has been awhile. Cicero, anything major happened?"

"Nothing much." Cicero replied "We get along just fine. I did not notice much drama…though I have reeled in my behavior."

"Mew, has Cicero been less annoying?" Nighteye asked

"Well he was more disturbing but he has calmed down." Mew replied "Now he is just quieter and that is just as concerning."

"Cicero, they are saying that being quiet is concerning." Nighteye commented

"Well I am just thinking. I have been a loner since everyone I worked with died or disappeared…I had a tough life and it is pretty lowly watching over the Night Mother." Cicero explained "I am not really a threat to them though. I took the Jester persona because I was hiding the fact that everyone, I knew is dead and it removed my depression. In reality I am pretty quiet."

"Harkon with the merge coming up where do you vote?" Nighteye asked

"I hate to say it but one of the Pokémon." Harkon replied "Unless Gary was voted out, they have their entire original tribe and would be 5 strong in the merge out of 10."

"That is assuming all of us stick together." Umbreon added "It is not guaranteed. We were not as close as you think."

"Tolfdir do you think they will stay loyal if we merged right now?" Nighteye asked

"They know that they are at the bottom and us three are voting against one of them." Tolfdir replied "I hate to do it but one of them has to go tonight."

"Mew, what is your plan tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Vote for Harkon." Mew replied "He is the leader and Umbreon also found a terrible secret about him."

"Umbreon care to share what this secret is?" Nighteye asked

"Yes…" Umbreon said taking a moment "Harkon is a vampire. I saw him feeding on bandits with a few others dead. He cannot be trusted."

"I can assure you that I am human." Harkon said "I tried to be a good leader and treat you with respect."

"Yet we are on the outside. It was clear since we joined that we were on the outside." Umbreon added

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Cicero you are first."

Cicero goes up and votes writing down 3 letters follows by Harkon.

**Umb**

"We are writing down 3 letters so you play the idol on Mew." Harkon said as Tolfdir votes followed by Umbreon.

**Harkon**

"It's time for you to go." Umbreon said as Mew then votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn.

"I would like to play my idol!" Umbreon shouted grabbing her idol and giving it to Nighteye.

"The rules state that if an idol is played all votes against that person is void. This is an idol. All votes against Umbreon will be void." Nighteye explained "First vote…"

**Umb**

**Umb**

**Umbreon**

"None of those count."

"Oh no I forgot to use only 3 letters." Tolfdir said as Harkon groaned

**Harkon**

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor and second member of the jury."

**Harkon**

"At least I got taken out by a dark type." Harkon said unhappy with the vote. "Tolfdir you are weak and pitiful for forgetting the plan."

"Harkon the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Harkon walked away. "One mistake can cost you the game. Head back to your new camp."

**Harkon's Final Words: I never thought I would say this but Cicero is the only one to deserve my vote. I hope the rest of you are voted out and good riddance. **

Next Time on Survivor…with the merge happening one alliance find themselves in the majority but not all members are loyal.

Tribal Council 1.

Voted for Sentry: Demoman, Gary

Voted for Demoman: Sentry, Engineer

Tribal Council 2.

Voted for Harkon: Umbreon, Mew

Voted for Umbreon: Harkon, Tolfdir, Cicero

Notes on the booted I made Sentry to be a useless contestant. It was mostly put in to help with Engineer's and Demoman's personality and tension.

For Harkon I wanted a pre merge villain who is outed and taken out by an idol. He had power and a good strategy but Umbreon and accidently Tolfdir got him out.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 9 **If I lose then I am taking him out with me.**

Last time on Survivor with Demoman on the outs he was hoping for a miracle in case the tribe lost again while Zaratul was given a final 3 deal with Arcanine. On Skyrim Tribe Mew broke the news Umbreon that she found the idol but Harkon overheard. StarCraft Tribe won immunity sending Team Fortress Tribe and Skyrim Tribe to Tribal Council. Out of options Demoman hoped to tie the vote and a last-minute plea by Sentry who talked to them for the first time asked to be voted off as Demoman won the tie breaker in a 2-2 vote. On Skyrim Tribe Harkon hoped to throw Umbreon off by writing three letters of Umbreon's name in case she could see them but Tolfdir forgot the plan and Umbreon played the idol on herself and Harkon was sent to the jury in a 2-0 vote. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

_Merged Tribe Night 21_

Zaratul and Snorlax were building the shelter late at night as Arcanine was tending the fire.

"Any idea who went tonight?" Zaratul asked

"Hopefully some threats." Arcanine replied pushing an ember with his paw not feeling any burning.

"Maybe Harkon and Demoman went." Snorlax replied "I have a bad feeling about both of them."

"Well at least they have part of a shelter to sleep in." Zaratul said

**Arcanine's Confession: I am just here waiting to see who comes into camp. Best case my entire original tribe is in and we can regroup since we have Zaratul on our side. Worst case Gary and Umbreon are gone and we need another vote to take the majority. **

"I see someone coming!" Arcanine yelled as the remaining Team Fortress members come in.

"Who left?" Snorlax asked as Engineer walked past him not speaking.

"Sentry, thing was useless." Demoman replied

"Engineer is a little butt hurt from it but whatever he will get over it." Gary added "Glad to see you all here."

**Gary's Confession: I was on the fence during Tribal Council but then Sentry wanted out so I voted to a tie and Demoman won no surprise. Engineer is pissed at me but I do not care I have my big alliance. I was on the outs but Demoman is hopefully with me.**

Gary pulled Demoman aside.

"Listen I want to take you to the end." Gary said "I think we could make a good team."

"Deal, I gave you my word that if you kept me that I will be loyal." Demoman replied "So, no backstabbing me."

"You have a deal." Gary said shaking Demoman's hand.

**Demoman's Confession: Do I trust Gary? Hell no. But he saved me last night and he I an opportunist. I hope if his little alliance falls through, he will take the bullet for me first before I go. And if he plans on voting me off, I will burn down the camp with him in it. Figuratively. **

The Skyrim Tribe then walks in.

"We are here!" Umbreon shouted running up and nuzzling against Arcanine.

"Glad to see you here." Arcanine said chuckling to himself.

"Harkon went?' Snorlax asked

"Yeah, I kind of messed up." Tolfdir admitted

**Tolfdir's Confession: I can be forgetful and I kind of forgot that we were writing down three letters and I wrote down Umbreon's full name as she saw it. So Harkon's gone and Cicero will be no help. I need to find some better allies.**

"Tomorrow is a new day." Snorlax said giving Tolfdir a pat on the back.

_Merged Tribe Day 22_

Everyone was up bright an early except for Snorlax.

"So, we need to think of a new tribe name." Mew said "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Night Mother?" Cicero asked

"I am not sure…" Umbreon said

"Hmm what about Sentry?" Engineer suggested

"Hell no." Demoman replied

"Shut up." Engineer snapped back.

"Well we could call ourselves the Dark Brotherhood." Cicero suggested again

**Cicero's Confession: My life is for the Dark Brotherhood. If my suggestion does not go through, I would have shamed them. So maybe if I keep suggesting names someone will like it.**

"Sounds kind of Dark." Umbreon said "I like it."

"Yeah we can use that." Gary added

"Okay so we are the Dark Brotherhood tribe now." Cicero said looking happy for once.

After the tribe split up Engineer grabbed Cicero and Tolfdir.

"Hey guys I need to make an alliance with you." Engineer said

"Well we lost our leader." Tolfdir replied "So who else do you have?"

"I think I can get Gary and Demoman even though I am pissed at them but with us five plus Zaratul we can vote out the Pokémon." Engineer explained

**Engineer's Confession: I heard what happened to their leader Harkon. I bet I can fill in the leader role nicely. I did well for my tribe and I can do it again. The plan is simple. Vote out one of the four Pokémon. **

"Fine, but can we target either Mew or Umbreon first?" Cicero asked

"Sure, any of them are good targets." Engineer replied

"They took out Harkon and those two must pay." Cicero added "So we are in agreement then."

"Yes, us three final 3." Engineer said shaking their hands.

**Cicero's Confession: My goal is to avenge Harkon. No more acting depressed. I know who I am. I am a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Harkon put a contract on Mew and Umbreon and both will fall. **

Engineer then went to find Gary who was gathering some wood alone outside of camp.

"I need to talk to you." Engineer said

"Sure. Are you still angry?" Gary asked

"A little but I will get over it." Engineer replied shrugging. "Would you be interested in rekindling an alliance? I got Cicero and Tolfdir on my side."

"Yeah, and Demoman is loyal to me now." Gary replied

**Engineer's Confession: I do not trust Gary or Demoman but I need them for a couple of votes. Gary is not close to any of the Pokémon so I can use this to bring those two over. When it is down to five, I can act like the swing vote between the two couples.**

On the other side of camp, the Pokémon plus Gary and Zaratul arrive to talk.

"So, this is great all five of us are here." Umbreon said excitedly.

"Yes, and we have some extra members." Mew noted "Where is Demoman?"

"Keeping an eye out." Gary said "So it is us five plus Zaratul and Demoman. We have a 7-3 advantage."

"I know, we can take out whoever we want." Arcanine said "But let's not discuss targets now. We need to observe to see who is more threatening."

**Umbreon's Confession: Best case scenario. We have 7 people in the alliance. Once we are down to seven, I hope to eliminate Demoman, Gary, and Zaratul since they are on the outs of the alliance. Still I need to keep my guard up just in case. **

"What happens when we are down to 7?" Zaratul asked

"Well that is when the game gets interesting." Arcanine replied "It will be a backstabby game then but all of us will have an equal say."

**Arcanine's Confession: I love this alliance that we set up…. but too many big jury threats. Still I want the competition to be squashed first before I start going after the threats.**

After the group splits up Zaratul and Arcanine were met by Gary.

"Listen, I know you do not believe in that 7-person alliance, do you?" Gary asked

"Well for now." Arcanine replied "But certain people are a bigger threat."

"Agreed." Zaratul replied "Snorlax has a strong social game."

"So does Mew and Umbreon but I have Umbreon as the most loyal ally and she has Mew." Arcanine said

"Well we can wait a round or two before turning on our alliance." Gary suggested

**Zaratul's Confession: To be honest I like keeping the alliance of 7. But I feel like I might be targeted first since I am the clear outsider but I have to trust Arcanine for now.**

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 23_

"You sure it is around here?' Umbreon asked as her, Demoman, and Zaratul were looking for a restaurant.

"Yeah, we passed it on our way here." Demoman replied

"I believe him. We passed the same building but will there be anything there?' Zaratul asked

"I have found supplies in ransacked homes. For some reason people always miss something." Demoman said "And if there is a safe, I have explosives for that."

**Demoman's Confession: I have taken upon myself to be a provider. We have enough food but we ration it but I want to eat well. So, I saw a restaurant on my way here and Zaratul and Umbreon volunteered to come with me. Better than Engineer or some other jerks on the tribe. **

They got to the restaurant as they easily broke in and looked around.

"Not much here." Umbreon said "Some empty cans and scrap metal."

"No food not even money or caps." Zaratul replied

"Damn it!" Demoman yelled throwing an empty cash register across the room.

**Umbreon's Confession: Demoman always seems to have a chip on his shoulder. Something can always set him off. After finding no supplies and wasting a couple of hours getting here, he kind of trashed the place in anger. **

After trashing the building Demoman walked out as Zaratul and Umbreon were waiting for him outside.

"Feel better?' Zaratul asked

"Much better." Demoman replied

**Zaratul's Confession: I wanted to get to know some of my allies. Umbreon is very outgoing and adventurous while Demoman is a bit of a hot head. Both seem trusting though.**

The trio comes back to camp.

"Find anything?" Snorlax asked

"Not really, but Demoman can let off a bunch of steam." Umbreon said

"It sucked." Demoman added

**Gary's Confession: The others are already finding out that Demoman has anger issues and that will cause him to lose votes. I can easily go around explaining how unlikeable he is. So, by the end he will get no votes from the jury and I will be 1 million dollars richer.**

After Demoman sat down to eat some rations that was cooked earlier Engineer walks over.

"We need to talk." Engineer said

"No, we do not." Demoman replied "You have not talked to me since last tribal council you are stubborn and dragged the entire tribe down by keeping Sentry."

"Well I hope that you go to the jury house soon." Engineer said

"And if I do you will not get my vote." Demoman replied

**Demoman's Confession: I am done with Engineer. He is pissed at me I am pissed with him. Nothing will change that and if he wants to talk strategy well, he has weeks to do that so I am not interested. **

"I would have never gotten your jury vote anyways." Engineer said "So I do not care."

"Not true, until you started to talk *beep* behind my back I would have voted for you." Demoman replied "It's a game, you tried to cheat and you lost and now worth one vote. I am done talking." He gets up to walk away.

"You are going next!" Engineer shouted

**Engineer's Confession: Demoman pisses me off. How dare he call me out and not give me a jury vote. He will pay once I get more people on my side. **

Elsewhere Tolfdir was talking to Zaratul.

"So, you say that you make a blade out of pure energy?" Tolfdir asked

"Correct, it cuts through most things." Zaratul replied "Handy when killing Zerg."

"I can use magi to shoot fire and ice shards but that is an expert level kind of magic." Tolfdir said looking amazed "Even then most of it is conjuring a blade. What else can you do?"

"I can render myself invisible so most people cannot detect me." Zaratul explained

"Like an assassin." Tolfdir said

**Tolfdir's Confession: Zaratul is the last of his original Tribe left and I want to get him on my side. Rather than talk strategy I want to get to know him. If I can open up to him it will get him to trust me more. If he does not flip well it is still not a waste of time. I still get to meet this interesting creature called a Protoss. **

"Listen, you do not have to accept but if you want to join us, we need another person." Tolfdir said "It is me, Cicero, and Engineer so far."

"No one else?" Zaratul asked

"No, Engineer burned bridges with Demoman but we can try for Gary." Tolfdir explained

"I will see if I can get Arcanine to join you too." Zaratul said

"Thanks." Tolfdir replied looking quite happy.

**Zaratul's Confession: I feel more confident in my alliance but Tolfdir is easy to get along with. I have a feeling that he could be a threat down the line but I will go with my alliance right now. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 24_

"We have treemail!" Umbreon said skipping over happily.

**Umbreon's Confession: I always love getting treemail. It's like a fun gift that we get and it usually leads to a challenge. I am not the strongest but they are still fun.**

"Looks like an immunity challenge." Tolfdir said "Well it will be interesting to see who wins."

"Right, well may the best man, woman, Pokémon, Protoss win." Demoman said

**Engineer's Confession: I got to win this challenge. I have a feeling that Demoman will go after me if I do not. If I lose then I am taking him out with me. He is my number 1 target.**

_Immunity Day 24_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will balancing a platter on your heads. Every 10 minutes a weight will be added. If the platter or the weights fall to the ground you are out. Last one left wins immunity and guaranteed a 1 in 10 shot at winning. Let's get started."

Everyone gets a platter on their head as the first weight is put on by an intern.

"The challenge has started." Nighteye said "Who will fall first."

"Not me." Engineer said

5 minutes into the challenge.

"Achoo!" Arcanine sneezed causing the platter to fall.

"Arcanine is out." Nighteye said as Arcanine looked disappointed and walks to the bench. "Then there were nine."

20 minutes into the challenge a couple of more weights were put on.

"So, it has been 20 minutes. I will give you guys a bribe. If someone drops there will an extra bag of rice and beans arriving at your camp." Nighteye said as Zaratul drops.

"Why did you do it?" Nighteye asked "You do not even eat."

"I do not but I figured everyone else should have extra rations." Zaratul replied

30 minutes into the challenge Engineer suddenly falls and hits Demoman.

"What the *beep!*" Demoman shouted shoving Engineer off.

"Sorry I fell." Engineer said in a rude tone.

"Demoman and Engineer are out." Nighteye said "6 are left. Who will fall next?"

45 minutes into the challenge.

"I will offer another bribe. If someone drops, they give the whole tribe a care package with their luxury items!"

Tolfdir drops

"And the package of luxury items will be waiting for you at camp." Nighteye said

"Easy decision." Tolfdir said

1 hour into the challenge.

"I cannot take the weight anymore." Umbreon said dropping out "At least I made it to fifth place."

"And Umbreon is out." Nighteye said "Cicero has not moved since we started. Gary is struggling."

Gary then drops out. "Thanks for jinxing me." Gary said

"Snorlax is asleep…" Nighteye mentioned "And Mew has barely moved."

Snorlax rolls over. "Now Snorlax is out. We are down to Mew and Cicero." Nighteye said

"Listen Mew I want this victory." Cicero said "You know that I am not a threat. Let me win and I will not target you tonight."

"How can I trust you?" Mew asked

"Because it was Umbreon who eliminated Harkon plus I like you. I have no reason to eliminate you tonight." Cicero explained "Plus if you end up in the finale and me on the jury, I will give you my vote."

"Deal." Mew said stepping down.

"Cicero wins immunity!" Nighteye shouted. "Congratulations Cicero you are immune from tonight's Tribal Council but someone else will be going home. Head back to camp."

**Cicero's Confession: I have every intention of keeping my word. Besides the two who will be targeted will be Demoman and Umbreon. I hope Umbreon since she eliminated Harkon but Engineer wants Demoman out. Does not matter since I am immune.**

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 24_

The tribe got back to camp as a crate of items waits for them.

"Nice!" Gary said picking up a small box.

"What is in there?" Demoman asked

"My badges. I have over a dozen of them." Gary replied "Better than some other trainers."

**Zaratul's Confession: I did not feel in danger and if I win others would target me. Instead I felt like doing something nice for the tribe by giving them extra food. Tolfdir then dropped out and gave every luxury item. Mine is a crystal, Arcanine has his second-place trophy, Gary his badges, Demoman his sword. Not sure what the others were. **

"What did you bring?" Arcanine asked Umbreon.

"Oh, just a fake flower I liked to wear back when I was an Eevee." Umbreon replied "My fur is too short for it now."

Engineer walked by "They rejected Sentry but I have my trusty wrench."

**Umbreon's Confession: So, I guess Cicero got a knife…I do not trust him with it. Engineer has a wrench, Snorlax has a picture of some of the Pokémon he cared for. Mew did not have an item, and Tolfdir had a spell book which is really cool!**

"Thanks for doing this Tolfdir." Snorlax said

"It is no problem." Tolfdir replied "I doubt that I would have lasted much longer. My old bones are not what they use to be."

**Tolfdir's Confession: I was planning on dropping out soon but when luxury items came up, I could use this to get into the tribe's good graces and hopefully keep the target off myself.**

"My only issue is in the challenge Engineer purposely knocked me down." Demoman said "That was cheap."

"Hey, I did not want you to win." Engineer replied

"Kind of funny since the rest of your alliance is trying to get me to flip." Demoman stated "Good job on getting a potential swing vote to go against you tonight. Now I am fully loyal to my alliance."

**Demoman's Confession: That piece of *beep* Engineer *beep*ed up today. While I was going with my alliance I might have flipped if the offer was good enough but Engineer screwed himself today. Tonight, he is going home. **

Everyone but Engineer, Tolfdir, and Cicero meet up.

"So, who are we voting out?" Zaratul asked

"I prefer Engineer." Demoman said

"I second that." Gary added

"Engineer is a good choice." Arcanine said "But Tolfdir is the biggest social threat."

"Why is that?" Snorlax asked

"Look at him. How many of us hate him? None of us. He is the bigger social threat." Arcanine explained as he looks in the distance see Tolfdir practice spells from his spell book.

**Arcanine's Confession: From what little I have seen from Tolfdir he is the nicest of the three and deserves to go home because of it. Engineer…a walking disaster. Cicero…non threat. Tolfdir could run away with the game if he makes it to the end.**

"Tolfdir now then Engineer next?" Demoman asked

"Of course." Gary replied "Engineer is the second most threatening player on the other tribe."

**Gary's Confession: Demoman is obsessed over Engineer and Engineer is obsessed over Demoman. Both hate each other but I want to keep the rivalry going for a little longer. Keeps Engineer from targeting me. **

After the group decided on a target Arcanine and Zaratul were approached by Engineer.

"So, I was wondering if you were going to join us?" Engineer asked "We are targeting Demoman."

"I do not know." Arcanine replied

"What is in it for us?" Zaratul asked

"Final 3 deal." Engineer offered

**Engineer's Confession: I need them both on our side. Demoman is the target and if I can get them to join me it will be 5-5 and Tolfdir is working on Gary. So rather be a tie it is 6-4.**

"We will take it." Arcanine said as he shakes Engineer's hand. "Time for a blindside."

Later Tolfdir walks over to Gary.

"So, I was hoping to see where you stand?" Tolfdir asked

"Well, I do not know." Gary replied shrugging.

"I am assuming it is me or Engineer but we are targeting Umbreon. She is the biggest social threat in the game." Tolfdir explained "So is nice, energetic and has a lot of power."

"You are right on that. Count me in." Gary said

**Tolfdir's Confession: I like Umbreon but game wise she has to go. Sad to say that if we make a move it has to be a big one and it is her. Hopefully Gary comes around. **

Before the vote Tolfdir and Engineer talk.

"So, I told them to vote for Demoman." Engineer said as Tolfdir slapped his forehead.

"I told you that we were targeting Umbreon." Tolfdir replied

"Oh, I changed the target." Engineer stated

"There is no changing the target when we need Demoman on our side." Tolfdir explained

"I do not care my vote is for Demoman." Engineer said walking away.

**Tolfdir's Confession: Engineer is a stubborn one too stubborn in fact. I need to make a play at Tribal Council and hope that the numbers are on my side. Chances are that me or Engineer will go tonight. I rather it be him. **

_Tribal Council_

Everyone walks into Tribal Council. "Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here is the Jury. Sentry and Harkon voted out in the last Tribal Council." Harkon was dressed in a nice suit that is black and red. "So, I bet it's been eventful three days. So Umbreon how has the last 3 days been?"

"A lot of strategizing." Umbreon replied. "We have two main groups but no one knows who is loyal to who."

"Not trusting everyone yet?" Nighteye asked

"We have been three tribes for a while so you never know who has what connections." Umbreon stated

"Zaratul feel a little left out being the only original member from StarCraft Tribe?" Nighteye asked

"It is worrying but I have my allies and friends and I hope that they have my back. I have not heard my name yet so I think I am safe for now." Zaratul replied

"Mew, so for the first vote do you target someone who is a threat now of later?" Nighteye asked

"We are thinking that someone who is a threat later on but there are always people who we do not want here at all." Mew replied "Only a couple of people who I have a slight dislike towards."

"Gary, are there some people that you cannot trust?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, Engineer burned some bridges with him being angry with me although he cooled down right now. Everyone else I have a good relationship with." Gary replied

"You voted off my ally." Engineer snapped

"And you voted out someone else's ally. Grow up." Gary said back

"Engineer are you still angry about your ally going home?" Nighteye asked "Or to the jury."

"Yes, Sentry was my ally and those jerks. Demoman and Gary voted him out." Engineer said

"Sentry asked to be voted out!" Gary shouted

"Yeah, get that wrench out of your arse and grow up. What past is past." Demoman said

"Engineer you need to think of the present not the past." Tolfdir reminded "Because you are not only ruining your game but you are ruining everyone else's game too."

"I do not care about anyone else but me. Don't you understand?" Engineer said

"I understand. If I go home then you are not getting my vote if you somehow make it to the end." Tolfdir reminded

"Tolfdir, you mentioned if you go home tonight. Is it safe to say that you might be the target?" Nighteye asked

"I am pretty sure that I am a target." Tolfdir replied "Seeing the other alliance is filled with Pokémon and their allies the only two choices are me and Engineer."

"If it is you it is nothing personal." Snorlax said "But we cannot reveal it."

"I understand. I am not revealing my target either." Tolfdir added

"Cicero, how badly did you need immunity tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Not badly, I do not think I am a target but I rather have it than not have it. Besides I could throw a curveball and give it to an ally." Cicero said

"It is time to vote. Cicero are you going to give your immunity to someone?" Nighteye asked

"Yes." Cicero said handing immunity to Engineer "I think they will try to split the vote." Cicero said

"Okay it is time to vote. Demoman you are up first." Nighteye said as Demoman goes up and votes followed by Engineer. His vote was hidden.

"Go *beep* yourself Demoman." Engineer said as Gary votes followed by Umbreon then Arcanine then Snorlax, then Mew. Tolfdir then votes.

**Umbreon**

"You are very nice but I have to vote you out." Tolfdir said as Cicero votes followed by Zaratul.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

**Umbreon**

Umbreon looked surprised.

**Demoman**

**Umbreon**

**Tolfdir**

**Tolfder**

**Tolfdir**

"I am sorry." Cicero said to Tolfdir

"You tried to split them." Tolfdir replied

**Tolfdir**

**Tolfdir**

Eleventh player voted out of Survivor and third member of the jury…

**Tolfdir **

Tolfdir got up.

"Good luck everyone." Tolfdir said walking up with his torch.

"Tolfdir the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Tolfdir walks off. "Looks like a plan failed and alliance lines has formed. Head back to camp."

**Tolfdir's Final Words: It was a fun experience. Usually old people like me would be voted out early but I lasted until the merge. I think they wanted me out as a threat and I apricate it. Still I wished I had more opportunity to use my magic. **

Next time on Survivor with the alliance of 7 vs 2 the 2 try to get some people to flip while others plan on voting out their closest ally.

Voted for Tolfdir: Umbreon, Demoman, Gary, Arcanine, Zaratul, Mew, Snorlax

Voted for Umbreon: Tolfdir, Cicero

Voted for Demoman: Engineer

Notes on the booted: Tolfdir did not have a lot of opportunity to have further development. I had to sacrifice some to show more strategy but he was nice character who unlike Harkon was not a villain but just a really loyal old man with magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 10 **They will never see it coming.**

Last time on Survivor. The tribes merged as the Pokémon Tribe plus Zaratul and Demoman formed an alliance of 7 leaving Tolfdir, Engineer, and Cicero on the outs. However, Arcanine and Gary were making other deals with them just in case while Engineer continued his feud with Demoman. Cicero won immunity as Tolfdir was targeted however everyone was tight lipped as Tolfdir and Engineer tried to get a few to flip with Tolfdir wanting Umbreon out for being a social threat and Engineer wanting Demoman out for personal reason. At tribal council Cicero tried to shake things up by giving immunity to Engineer thinking that it was a split vote but Tolfdir was voted out in a 7-2-1 vote. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Night 24_

The tribe came back to camp with a couple of unhappy people.

"Sorry to vote out your friend." Snorlax said to Cicero.

"Not your fault." Cicero said sighing. "It is part of the game."

**Cicero's Confession: I made a bad judgement call and gave my immunity to Engineer in order to try and split the votes thinking he was the target but they voted out Tolfdir and even worse Engineer voted for Demoman who was not even our target. What the hell!**

Cicero goes up to Engineer.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cicero asked "We were going to vote for Demoman!"

"I changed the target." Engineer explained "Demoman is my target Umbreon is yours."

"We are down in numbers we cannot do this *beep*!" Cicero snapped

"We either do it my way or no alliance." Engineer said still being stubborn.

**Cicero's Confession: I normally do not care for strategy but I made a deal with Harkon to take out Umbreon and mew but Engineer is going against my contract. You never go against the contract!**

"Our next target is Demoman and if you think you can change it then you will be next." Engineer threatened

"Oh, my gods you are stubborn!" Cicero shouted "If you want to go next then go! Go to the jury!"

**Engineer's Confession: No one will stop me from targeting Demoman. These idiots will have no idea how dangerous I am. Cicero may not see it but I am. **

Back at camp everyone was listening.

"First time I have heard some fight in him." Mew said about Cicero

"I know, but Engineer deserves to be yelled at." Demoman added

**Demoman's Confession: I figure that the lone vote for me was Engineer. But right now, he has no power and I plan to keep it that way. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 25_

The tribe was eating breakfast as Zaratul noticed something. "Hmmm that is odd."

"What?" Umbreon asked

"The rations are down 20%." Zaratul explained "Someone has been stealing them."

"That is bad. I wonder who did it?" Umbreon added

**Zaratul's Confession: We have a rationing schedule. We all eat rice twice a day with some beans. And everyone gets one box of ration food. I do not eat and Umbreon usually just gets Sugarbombs and that lasts her three days. So, it is down to 7 people who would do it. **

"So, do you know who is stealing the food?" Zaratul asking Snorlax later on.

"Not me. While I love food, I respect the system we have." Snorlax explained "Plus I was with Mew all day."

"I can verify that." Mew replied

**Snorlax's Confession: Zaratul is like a detective and I hope he catches whoever stole the food. I hate for it to go to waste. With every person being voted out the rations increase.**

Zaratul was then talking to Demoman.

"Any idea?" Zaratul asked

"Check Cicero and Engineer." Demoman said

"I would but both have alibis." Zaratul replied

**Zaratul's Confession: After either deny it or have alibi but someone is responsible. I hope whoever did it is revealed soon. While I do not eat I rather my tribe remains strong through eating. **

Zaratul was talking to Gary and Arcanine.

"So, you two have no idea who did it?" Zaratul asked

"Sadly no." Arcanine replied "Not sure who would do it."

"Well thank you both for your time." Zaratul said walking off.

Gary looked over to Arcanine. "You do know that I stole it right?"

"I assumed since I saw you last night." Arcanine replied "But I have a plan, we work together."

**Gary's Confession: Last night I stole a bunch of the rations to give myself some extra food before the challenges and Arcanine saw me. Luckily, he has my back and he want to work with me. This is good for my game since I need someone useful. Demoman is a good goat but not useful except in challenges. **

"So, I was thinking we should stick together." Arcanine suggested "Because I do not know about you but there are too many nice people here."

"So, you want them all gone and who goes to the final 3?" Gary asked

"Simple, you, me, and Demoman. Heck we can keep Engineer and Cicero since neither of them are a threat."

"That is perfect keep them hating each other." Gary said "You have a deal."

**Arcanine's Confession: I want to get to the final 3 with Gary because one he is sneaky and could do damage to the likeable alliance and 2, I can reveal that he stole the food.**

"So, you are willing to cut an ally?" Gary asked

"Yes, he is being more social then when I first met him plus he has a lot of friends now." Arcanine replied "So, we should see after immunity on who to target."

"Good idea." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: This is going to be fun. The people who I fear most will be going home. Umbreon, Mew, Snorlax, and Zaratul. They will never see it coming. **

Elsewhere Umbreon was talking to Cicero.

"So, any reason why you voted for me?" she asked

"Well for me it was personal but for Tolfdir he thinks that you are a threat." Cicero explained

"Oh, is it because I voted out Harkon?" Umbreon asked as Cicero nodded.

**Umbreon's Confession: I was pretty confused on why I got a couple of votes and I knew Cicero voted for me. I did not expect to be told that I am a threat. I need to lower it. **

Umbreon was later with Snorlax.

"A little concerned with the vote?" Snorlax asked

"Just a bit. I figured with the merge I would have less of a target but some people still want me out." She explained

"Well, do not worry. You have friends and it should be a couple of rounds before you are targeted." Snorlax replied "Besides Cicero is just angry."

**Snorlax's Confession: I do have a skill in calming people down and Umbreon while friendly can have little freak out sessions and she was a bit freaked out. Her fail flickers and her ears go back. It's obvious. **

"So just stay calm and everything will be alright." Snorlax said

_Reward Day 26_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the final 9 came in. "Today's challenge will test your camouflage ability. I have behind me various materials. You will be judged on how creative you are and how effective it is. The reward is a good one you get an all-day spa treatment at one of the hotels that was renovated. Also, as a rule you cannot use natural abilities so no blending into shadows or using your cloak. So, let's get started."

Everyone starts gathering supplies. Engineer grabbed a huge handful of stuff before bumping into Demoman. Zaratul grabs a couple of things before running off. Some grabbed a couple of items and others grab more complicated items.

"Different strategies going on here. Many are running out into the ruins behind me. Should be interesting." Nighteye said

Minutes later Nighteye and a couple of judges went over to find the contestants.

"First is Demoman who used a sheet to cover his body over some rocks." Nighteye said "Not bad a bit simple but can be easy to find you. Overall a 5 out of 10."

They then go over to Engineer who managed to create a cave covered in debris and painted red like something dangerous was living in it. "Well this is unique. Well not hidden sometimes making yourself look dangerous is the best strategy. 9 out of 10." Nighteye said

"Next is Gary." Nighteye said as Gary was hidden under some scrap metal in a ditch. "Once again simple yet effective. 6 out of 10."

"Next up is Cicero." Nighteye said as he sighed seeing Cicero in a coffin. "1 out of 10."

"Next is Umbreon." Nighteye said as Umbreon painted herself a brownish color to blend into the dirt. "Hmm some of your markings still stick out but it is effective. 7 out of 10."

Nighteye then went to see Mew who built an impressive shed that was covered in dirt. "Good job but kind of easy to see. 6 out of 10."

Next is Zaratul who used paints to try and camouflage himself. "Simple, but messy. 5 out of 10." Nighteye said.

"Next is Arcanine." Nighteye said as Arcanine was hiding in a small cavern. "4 out of 10."

Nighteye sees Snorlax sleeping with a sign that says nothing is here. "1 out 10."

Everyone gathers around. "Okay so the winner is clear. Engineer wins reward!" Nighteye announced "Congratulations, Engineer you win. So, you can choose two people to join you and one person to send to exile."

"I will have Zaratul and Arcanine to join me and Demoman you can suffer at exile." Engineer said as Demoman gave him the middle finger.

"Okay, everyone head back to camp, exile, and reward and see you at immunity." Nighteye said

_Exile Island Day 26_

Demoman arrives on the island.

"This sucks." Demoman said kicking some dirt. "That bastard sent me here to suffer."

**Demoman's Confession: Engineer is getting more and more petty. Bumping into me. Sabotaging me. Sending me to exile but there are idols here and I am looking to get one.**

Demoman was digging for an idol. "Damn I should have brought some of my explosives." He continued before giving up.

**Demoman's Confession: I spent way too much looking for the idol. I dug up like half of the island and nothing. And I know that multiple ones are hidden here. Maybe I am looking in the wrong areas. **

_Reward Day 26_

Engineer, Arcanine, and Zaratul got to reward and entered the hot tub as snacks were given. Arcanine was off to the side of the tub.

"So, how do you eat anyways?" Engineer asked

"I get my nutrition from the sun." Zaratul replied

"So, does that make you a grass type?" Arcanine asked

"…No…but I have no mouth so I have to get nutrition that way." Zaratul explained

**Zaratul's Confession: I never needed to eat and if there is no sun, I can last quite a while without it. Still despite not being able to eat like the others I still like providing them food. **

"So, I brought you both here to offer an alliance." Engineer offered "You two, me, and Cicero."

"We would still be down in numbers but I can get Gary and Demoman on my side." Arcanine replied

"No, not them." Engineer said

"Well the others will not flip." Arcanine added

**Arcanine's Confession: I knew that Engineer would off an alliance. I let Zaratul know that I will not be considering it but rather lead him on. However, I lied to Zaratul I might consider it since I rather deal with Engineer and Cicero who will not get votes in the end. **

"Fine, but as soon as we can Demoman will be voted out." Engineer stated

"Agree, Gary will lose his close ally." Zaratul added "I am on board."

"Me too." Arcanine said

**Engineer's Confession: This is nothing. Had one hiccup and I am back in power. I cannot believe I got those two eating out of my hand. Plus, even though I would be allied with Demoman I can cut him whenever I want. **

"So, it is agreed, all of us together." Arcanine said as they all shook hands or paws.

**Arcanine's Confession: My goal right now is to fill the jury with all the likeable people. My original alliance all got here due to their likeability or good gameplay. None of them I want in the final 3. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 26_

The tribe was relaxing mostly as Cicero was a bit ticked off.

**Cicero's Confession: I am now very annoyed that some people are not taking the challenges seriously. I mean I am not for the strategy part but at least try. Snorlax is the only one to slack off in that challenge. **

Cicero walks over to Snorlax who was watching the fire alone.

"Okay, seriously what happened in reward?" Cicero asked "You put in no effort."

"Well I do have a habit of falling asleep…" Snorlax replied before Cicero interrupted him.

"Falling asleep!? You got a 1 out of 10! A blind fool would have done better!" Cicero shouted

"Listen here you jester of darkness!" Snorlax shouted back standing up as he towered over Cicero "I never attacked you. I never insulted you and I never said anything bad about you. Besides I rather someone else enjoy the reward than me. I have enough fat in me to make it through the competition but others are skin and bones. For reward I do not need to win!"

"You are just a no good…" Cicero said before Snorlax pushed him away.

"Off with you. If you want me to try harder than I will try harder and deny you reward." Snorlax yelled

**Snorlax's Confession: I hate being angry but Cicero took it too far. I did not try in the reward because I want others to enjoy it. I am selfless but I guess he cannot appreciate it. **

Laster Snorlax was conversing with Mew and Umbreon.

"I am serious he just verbally attacked me." Snorlax said "They guy is nuts. I hate to say it."

"We know. He is usually more passive." Mew replied "But the stress usually gets to people." Umbreon nodded in agreement.

**Mew's Confession: Cicero is with the Dark Brotherhood and he is already crazy. I just hope that he does not snap and attack one of us if he has another episode. **

"Well either him or Engineer is next." Umbreon said "It is even at this point. Where is Gary?"

"Oh, he is by the border of the camp watching for anything." Mew pointed out.

"Okay good." Umbreon said

**Umbreon's Confession: The plan is pretty solid. We go for Engineer or Cicero. Engineer was the front runner but recently Cicero has been acting more hostile so they are about even. **

Outside of camp Gary was with Cicero.

"I hate them so much." Cicero said "Umbreon, Snorlax, and Mew."

"Well when I first started, I was on the outside of their alliance." Gary replied "And those three are deadly and too friendly. Such fakes."

"So, does this mean you want to join us?" Cicero asked

"Perhaps." Gary replied "Arcanine is the only Pokémon of the four that is cool. But he and Zaratul are tight too."

**Gary's Confession: I love the alliance I am in but I know that the three nicest players. Umbreon, Mew, and Snorlax need to go. I hate their friendliness. This is Survivor not camp. **

_Immunity Day 27_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will go over and under logs and through a mud pit to memorize 10 pictures. The first person to put those pictures in order wins immunity. Guaranteed 1 in 9 shot at a million."

Everyone gets ready. "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye shouted as everyone starts going under and over the logs. Snorlax was in last struggling through the logs. Mew, Arcanine, and Cicero get to the pictures first. Umbreon was not far behind as she goes and memorizes the pictures. Arcanine and Cicero head back as Mew slowly moves not in any rush.

Demoman, Engineer, and Gary get to the pictures. Zaratul got to them before studying them quickly and hurried back. Arcanine got there first and started placing the pictures using his mouth. Cicero came back next and placed down two pictures before cursing at himself and heading back. Mew got there next followed by Zaratul as they were assembling the pictures.

"Got it!" Arcanine yelled as Nighteye walked over.

"Arcanine thinks he has it…he does not!" Nighteye shouted as Arcanine ran back.

Zaratul and Mew were working quickly as Demoman came back.

"Got it!" Mew shouted.

"Mew thinks she got it." Nighteye said walking over to check it out. "Mew wins immunity!" Everyone cheered. "You are safe tonight. Unfortunately for the rest of you someone will be going home tonight. Head back to camp."

_Dark Brotherhood tribe Day 27_

The tribe came back to camp as everyone but Cicero and Engineer gather up.

"Great job on winning." Snorlax said "Now we can easily choose who should go."

"It should be Engineer because he is trying to sabotage me." Demoman replied "Then Cicero."

"I agree." Mew replied "Either can go but Engineer overstayed his welcome."

**Mew's Confession: I won immunity and despite holding back a bit I still won. Still, this is good. One of the two outsiders will be going home tonight. **

"Well, I am happy about this." Demoman said "And before you all ask; I did not find an idol. They are hidden well."

"I know the feeling." Mew added "It took me a couple of times to find one."

"Great, so we are all agreed and no flipping." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: Oh, the chances of me flipping is minimal but I will check in with Arcanine and see what will happen. I also want to bring Demoman into the fold too. **

After the meeting Gary met with Demoman, Arcanine, and Zaratul.

"So, I was thinking that we should join the other alliance." Gary said "I know you want Engineer out but we can convince him to join us. Besides he needs us to stay in."

"Absolutely not!" Demoman shouted "I am not letting that bastard stay in one more day!"

"What if we make a truce between you and him?" Arcanine offered

"I want him to stop sabotaging me in challenges and stop insulting me." Demoman said "If he can do that then I will consider it."

"I will not join you guys. I made an alliance with the Pokémon and I will not break it. Sorry Arcanine but we made a deal." Zaratul said

**Zaratul's Confession: It is way too early for me to flip. Besides the Pokémon are much nicer company than Cicero and Engineer. I rather spend my time with pleasant creatures than two who cause drama. **

After Zaratul walks away Arcanine is a little annoyed.

"Well I guess he is out." Arcanine said "How about we target him instead?"

"That works for me." Gary said

"You okay with that Demoman?" Arcanine asked

"Yeah, as long as it is not me." Demoman replied

**Demoman's Confession: I rather get Engineer out but seeing how those two flipped on Zaratul quickly I felt I had no choice but to say that I am with them. Still I could just end up voting out Engineer. I just need to see what is my best bet for my game. Not theirs. **

After the meeting Arcanine meets up with Cicero and Engineer.

"So, three of us are willing to join you but only if we vote out Zaratul." Arcanine offered "He is not loyal to me."

"No, we are voting out Demoman!" Engineer yelled

Arcanine sighed "We need him to join us. If you vote for him then you will go home."

"No fair!" Engineer shouted

"Listen! You idiot you are voting for Zaratul or else!" Cicero threatened "I want Umbreon out but I rather get allies for now."

**Arcanine's Confession: Engineer is the biggest problem. I need him to flip or else he will go home. It does not matter to me or Gary. We can always work with Cicero and tie it next round. We will continue to work with him before we go. **

Engineer sighed "Fine, I am with you."

"Good, now it should be 5-4 with Zaratul being voted out." Arcanine said

**Engineer's Confession: I may have agreed with them but I might just throw a vote at Demoman as a spite vote. Because in a revote I should be safe or if we go to rocks, I would be safe. So, what is the risk?**

The tribe packs up and starts going to Tribal Council.

**Gary's Confession: I am between both alliances right now. I would love to crush the Pokémon alliance but I do not want to alienate them because they would be on the jury. However, the other alliance is easier to beat in the end but I do not trust them. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the contestants sat down. "I will bring in the jury. Harkon, Sentry, and Tolfdir voted out of last night's Tribal Council." Tolfdir was dressed in clean mages robes. "So, a lot went down in the last few days. Arcanine care to bring me up to speed?"

"Well, someone has been stealing rations and despite Zaratul's diligence the person responsible has not been caught yet.'" Arcanine explained "Other than that it should be a simple vote."

"Zaratul, any leads so far?" Nighteye asked

"Not really, I have some suspects but no one is fessing up. Besides, since I brought it to people's attentions the rations have been left alone." Zaratul replied

"So, Engineer how was reward?" Nighteye asked

"It was pretty good; we had some massages and good snacks. Plus, the people I brought with me were civilized unlike some others." Engineer replied as Demoman gave him the middle finger.

"Demoman, is there no end to this rivalry?" Nighteye asked

"No, I want it to end but that is up to him." Demoman replied "He is a target and he is going home tonight."

"Because you keep targeting me." Engineer said

"I have not written your name down once." Demoman noted "You written my name down twice and probably tonight it will be three times."

"So, is it safe to say that Engineer is the target?" Nighteye asked

"Hell yeah. It was between him and Cicero but Cicero at least shuts up sometimes." Demoman replied

"I would like to counter that." Snorlax said

"Snorlax you had an issue with Cicero?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, yesterday after the reward challenge he tried to have an argument with me on my effort." Snorlax explained "And it is true my effort in reward is lacking but I do not need to win those. I rather someone else get them even if they are in the other alliance."

"Cicero, do you still have a problem with his effort in the challenges?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, he needs to put in %100 in every challenge." Cicero said glaring at Snorlax "In the Dark Brotherhood if you do not pull your weight you end up exiled or dead or both."

"I doubt you can kill me. My skin cannot be penetrated by knives." Snorlax commented.

"Okay, it is time to vote Demoman you are up first." Nighteye said as Demoman votes followed by Engineer then Gary, then Cicero.

**Zaratul**

"Nothing against you. You would make a wonderful assassin." Cicero said as Zaratul votes.

**Engineer**

"Your time is up." Zaratul said as Arcanine. Umbreon, Mew, and Snorlax votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

**Engineer**

**Zaratul**

Zaratul looked a bit surprised

**Engineer**

**Zaratul**

**Engineer**

**Engineer**

**Zaratul**

**Zaratul**

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and fourth member of the jury…

**Zaratul**

"Well I guess someone decided to betray me." Zaratul said glaring at Arcanine as he goes up with his torch.

"Zaratul the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing as his torch as Zaratul left.

"One of the many blindsides that will happen. No one will be safe. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

**Zaratul's Final Words: I am disappointed in Arcanine. I was an ally and he decided to vote me out. I did make far and I assumed that I was voted out either as a threat or because Arcanine did not like me going off on my own. Either way he will have to explain why I was voted out.**

Next time on Survivor with Gary and Arcanine's betrayal the other members question them. And one contestant tries to sabotage camp.

Voted for Zaratul: Arcanine, Gary, Engineer, Cicero, Demoman

Voted for Engineer: Zaratul, Umbreon, Snorlax, Mew

Notes on the booted: Zaratul started off kind of dull but as the game went on, he gotten better and better and was pretty fun to write for after a while. But it was the perfect time to vote him out before I ran of ideas for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 11 **something is not right. **

Last time on Survivor…Cicero confronted Engineer after he strayed from the vote. The next morning Zaratul found some of the food missing but despite his investigation he did not find out who did it. However, Gary admitted it to Arcanine who made an alliance with him. Engineer won reward while Cicero confronted Snorlax on him lacking at challenges. Mew won immunity and the plan was to vote out Engineer but Arcanine wanted to flip with his ally Zaratul but Zaratul disagreed so Arcanine targeted him. In the end Zaratul was sent to the jury in a 5-4 vote blindsided Zaratul. 8 are left…who will be voted out next?

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Night 27_

The tribe came back some were looking for answers.

"So, who betrayed us?" Umbreon asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Snorlax asked "Gary, Arcanine, and Demoman."

"Which is surprising. I thought him and Engineer hated each other." Umbreon questioned.

**Umbreon's Confession: Tonight, Zaratul went home. I saw no reason to vote him out. He was an ally and did nothing to deserve it. I know Snorlax and Mew are loyal which means my closest ally Arcanine betrayed me and he better have a good explanation.**

Arcanine walked over as he got a few glares.

"Any reason why you betrayed us?" Umbreon demanded

"Well, he talked with Engineer first. Apparently, he was planning to betray us." Arcanine lied "He was the one that targeted you first. So, I threatened to vote him out and Zaratul flipped back to us but we decided to vote him out first before he tries that again."

"Uh huh…" Snorlax said

**Snorlax's Confession: That is a terrible reason. He gave a half assed reason on why Zaratul was voted out. Maybe if I was not on the same tribe as him, I might have believed it. **

"Well just do not betray us again." Snorlax said

"Yeah no problem." Arcanine said walking away.

"He is not loyal." Mew said

**Arcanine's Confession: Well I was not expecting to be outed this early but Zaratul figured it out so I had to make an excuse quickly. Still I think I am good; I just need to make enough people to vote for me in the end. **

Arcanine walks over to Gary.

"Well they know that we flipped." Arcanine said "We need to do some damage control."

"Do not worry I have a plan. We just need to let them know it was a onetime thing." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: Arcanine is good with strategy but coming up with excuses he is still a novice in. So, I will spend tomorrow trying to fix what is broken and maybe throw Demoman under the bus since he is my goat. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 28_

Demoman was building up the fire to cook as Mew and Umbreon approached.

"You had a chance to vote out Engineer…why didn't you take it?" Umbreon asked

"Well, Gary saved my ass back before the merge. I owe him at least one vote." Demoman explained "I am not with Engineer but I am with Gary."

"So, are you with us?" Mew asked

"I am with myself. If Engineer is the target, I am more than likely to vote him out." Demoman said

**Demoman's Confession: I almost voted out Engineer last night but I decided to keep my word to Gary. Because if Gary is making the shots and betraying people I want to stay out of his way and pretend to be loyal. Besides others would be pissed at him for his betrayal. **

"Oh, one more thing…" Mew said "Who was the one to come up with voting out Zaratul?"

"Arcanine and Gary both suggested it to me." Demoman replied

"Thank you." Umbreon said nodding to him as Demoman starts the fire.

**Mew's Confession: Demoman is brash but honest and with him admitting that Gary and Arcanine are playing their own games worries me. I need to find a way back on exile to try to find a hidden immunity idol. **

"I will talk to Arcanine, because we are close." Umbreon explained "What is your plan?"

"Probably watch Cicero and Engineer." Mew explained

**Umbreon's Confession: With Zaratul gone my alliance is broken and the only two I can trust is Mew and Snorlax. I think Arcanine trusts me enough to fill me in honestly. Not the lie he said last night. **

Umbreon goes up to Arcanine.

"Listen, none of us believe you…why don't you tell me the truth?" Umbreon demanded

"Okay fine." Arcanine replied "It was a onetime thing, Zaratul was a threat and could slip to the end. Me and Gary do have an alliance but Demoman is on the outs. Still my plan is to bring Gary and you to the end."

"Why not tell me about Zaratul vote?" Umbreon asked

"Because I did not want you telling Mew and Snorlax. Snorlax would have told Zaratul." Arcanine explained

"Still it was mean to leave me out of it." Umbreon said "Remember the word you gave to me. You and me to the end?"

"I know." Arcanine said sighing.

**Arcanine's Confession: Umbreon is tough to fool and she knows how to play this game. That makes her a threat to me but she is right. I lost trust in her and the alliance. I should prove to them that I am still loyal for now. **

Umbreon left as Cicero comes over.

"What did you talk to her about?" Cicero asked

"Nothing important. Just lying to her." Arcanine replied

"Good, do not betray us…" Cicero said threateningly.

**Cicero's Confession: I am always watching Umbreon. She is my target and with Arcanine, Demoman, and Gary joining us her days are numbered. **

Elsewhere Engineer was coming back from a small cave.

**Engineer's Confession: With the last vote being successful my goal now is sabotage. Since the food was stolen, I had a great idea. Let me steal some supplies. The machetes, the flint, some food, one of the pots. I want the tribe to weakened. **

Cicero walks over.

"Sabotaging the tribe, I see." Cicero said

"Well yes." Engineer replied

"I love it. I have a great plan! We burn Umbreon's luxury item." Cicero suggested.

"I love it!" Engineer said

**Cicero's Confession: Such an ingenious plan. Destroy Umbreon's item and make her suffer. I hate her for voting out my ally and I hate her for still being here! **

They take Umbreon's luxury item and hides it.

"Why are we hiding it?" Cicero asked

"Because if we burn it, we get a penalty vote." Reminded Engineer. "We will just hide it and give it back later." He winked

**Engineer's Confession: I am not giving Cicero another vote against him. He is my number 1 ally and if he goes, I am next. Besides he is my scapegoat. **

_Reward Day 29_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the tribe walks in. "Today's challenge you will be filling out a survey based on your tribemates. Then you will be answering those questions and the ones who answered the questions with the majority answer will break a pot next to the tribemate you want out. After 3 pots is broken you are out. Last one left wins an idol nullifier and a buffet."

Everyone goes off to fill out a survey and comes back a few minutes later.

"Okay first question…who do you never want to see after this game?" Nighteye asked

Demoman: Engineer

Engineer: Demoman

Gary: Cicero

Cicero: Engineer

Umbreon: Cicero

Mew: Cicero

Arcanine: Cicero

Snorlax: Cicero

"The correct answer is Cicero. Gary, Umbreon, Mew, Arcanine, and Snorlax can break a pot." Nighteye said as Gary breaks Engineer's pot. Umbreon, Mew, and Arcanine breaks Cicero's pot eliminating him while Snorlax breaks Engineer's pot.

"Cicero is out. Engineer is left with 1 pot." Nighteye said "Next question, who needs a reality check the most?"

Demoman: Engineer

Engineer: Demoman

Gary: Engineer

Umbreon: Engineer

Mew: Engineer

Arcanine: Engineer

Snorlax: Engineer

"The correct answer is Engineer…everyone but Engineer gets it right." Nighteye said as Demoman eliminates Engineer. Gary hits Umbreon, Umbreon hits Gary, Mew hits Gary, Snorlax hits Arcanine, and Arcanine hits Gary. "And like that Engineer is out. Next question, who would like to have stranded on an island with you?"

Demoman: Mew

Gary: Mew

Umbreon: Mew

Mew: Me?

Arcanine: Mew

Snorlax: Mew

"Everyone is correct." Nighteye said as Demoman hits Mew, Gary hits Umbreon, Umbreon hits Gary, Mew hits Demoman, Snorlax hits Demoman, Arcanine hits Demoman knocking him out. "And Demoman is out. Next question…who is most likely to kill someone outside of the game?"

Gary: Cicero

Umbreon: Cicero

Mew: Cicero

Arcanine: Demoman

Snorlax: Cicero

"The correct answer is Cicero, everyone but Arcanine got it right." Nighteye said "Gary and Umbreon eliminates each other. Mew hits Snorlax and Snorlax hits Mew. "Gary and Umbreon are both out. Next, who is the laziest?"

Mew: Snorlax

Arcanine: Snorlax

Snorlax: Cicero

"The correct answer is Snorlax." Nighteye said "Mew and Arcanine are correct." Mew hits Arcanine and Arcanine eliminates Mew. "Next question, who mistakenly thinks that they are in charge?"

Arcanine: Gary

Snorlax: Arcanine

"The correct answer is Gary. Snorlax is down to 1 pot." Nighteye said "Next question…who would you like to meet your friends and family the most?"

Arcanine: Umbreon

Snorlax: Mew

"The correct answer is Umbreon. Arcanine wins reward!" Nighteye announced as Arcanine cheered

"Finally, won something!" Arcanine yelled

"Arcanine you can choose two people to take to reward with you and one to second to exile." Nighteye said

"Simple, Umbreon and Mew with me. Snorlax to exile." Arcanine replied

"Okay, so you three have fun at reward and Snorlax head to exile." Nighteye said

_Exile Island_

Snorlax arrived at the island and starts looking.

**Snorlax's Confession: So, Mew found an idol here. Last time I was here I slept but I have a goal to find it. Mostly because I do not trust Gary and Arcanine and I also want a souvenir. **

Snorlax kept searching and digging as he noticed something inside some rubble and pulls out an idol. "Easier that I thought." Snorlax said

**Snorlax's Confession: Mew says that she found the idol underground. I guess the producers hide the idol in different locations every time. **

_Reward Day 29_

The three started eating as Arcanine had Umbreon read the note with the nullifier.

"It says that to play this when the idol is played, it will nullify it." Umbreon read "Wow that is very powerful if Cicero or Engineer gets the idol."

"Well I like hearing that." Arcanine said eating a piece of beef.

"I doubt we will use it if neither go to exile." Mew said

**Arcanine's Confession: I finally came in first for once. It was close but I am not sure if Snorlax threw the challenge or not but on top of the feast I won an idol nullifier. So, if Snorlax finds the idol which I doubt I can nullify it if he tries something. **

"I am guessing since you brought us to reward you are with us correct?" Umbreon asked

"Yes, that is a one-time thing. Besides consider this a final 3 meal." Arcanine said chuckling to himself.

"That is good to hear." Umbreon said looking relieved

**Umbreon's Confession: I hope that he is not giving us a false sense of security. He did everything a loyal ally would do. Bring his closest allies to the meal and sent another to exile but something is not right. **

"So, I know I lost some trust in the last Tribal Council." Arcanine said "But believe me when I tell you that I am loyal to you guys. I want an all Pokémon final 4."

"Well, just do not do it again." Mew replied

"I forgive him." Umbreon added

**Mew's Confession: Arcanine says that he is with us but he was willing to take out Zaratul. I am not sure how much it would take to backstab us but he did make a good move by sending Snorlax to exile.**

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 29___

Gary was relaxing in the shelter as Engineer walks over.

"Where is your buddy?" Engineer asked

"He is off gathering some supplies." Gary replied "I am trying to get some rest."

"Well…you still with us seeing what happened last night?" Engineer asked

"Yeah sure." Gary said turning over.

**Gary's Confession: I did not get much sleep since I was on fire watch last night and I lost reward so I want rest and Engineer comes up…. every…. five…minutes…to…ask…me if I am with him. I am weighing my options but I want to see who wins immunity. **

A few minutes later Engineer came back.

"I think Demoman is trying to convince Cicero to vote me out." Engineer said concerned as Gary groaned.

"I was watching the fire all night…I need rest. Go away." Gary replied

"Maybe you can take a minute to talk to him…" Engineer said as Gary threw his pack into Engineer's face.

"Do it yourself, you are a big boy." Gary added

**Gary's Confession: Seriously. I know that I like to keep my options open but I want to vote him out sometimes just so he can shut up. The only good he brings to this tribe is that he is a harder worker and nothing else. No social awareness no concern for others. **

Demoman was outside of camp assembling another explosive as Cicero watched.

"So, why are you with us?" Cicero asked

"I owe Gary for saving me…. plus, you are not bad to be around. Less delusional." Demoman replied

"Well we appreciate it." Cicero said

**Demoman's Confession: I am lying to Cicero. The guy gives me the creeps. But no need to anger someone who is a possible ally. I have no plan to bring those two to the end. Neither him or Engineer deserves it even if they lose. **

"Why are you loyal to Engineer?" Demoman asked

"Oh, he is hated…plus he wants to take out the Pokémon. He says that they are all threats." Cicero replied

"Fair enough" Demoman said

**Cicero's Confession: Demoman is someone I can bring to the end with. While I was not really interesting in strategy, I prefer to just bring unlikeable people with me. Demoman is like a dull knife. Useless.**

_Immunity Day 30_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the group comes in. "Today's challenge you will be going through a giant mud lake that we created to retrieve 5 bags of puzzle pieces. First person to get their puzzle constructed wins immunity." Everyone gets into position. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone runs across the mud. Snorlax got stuck easily while Arcanine was slowed due to his thick fur. Cicero was first across and grabbed a bag and headed back with Mew and Demoman right behind.

"Cicero is having no issue with the mud." Nighteye said "The Dark Brotherhood training coming in use."

Cicero goes back and grabs the second bag as Gary was falling further behind as Umbreon and Engineer over takes him. Cicero comes back with his third bag before heading back out.

The contestants start to slow down as fatigue sets in.

"Cicero still has a sizeable lead!" Nighteye shouted "But everyone but Snorlax and Arcanine has at least 2 bags."

Cicero comes back with his fourth bag as Umbreon and Demoman comes back with a third bag. Mew was slowing down not able to use her powers for this challenge. Cicero finally came back with his last bag and starts to assemble the puzzle. Minutes pass as Cicero was struggling as Umbreon and Demoman came back with their last bags. Umbreon struggled with the knots as Gary and Engineer came back with their last bag.

"Everyone but Mew, Snorlax, and Arcanine are in this challenge!" Nighteye shouted as Mew was on her third bag while Arcanine was on his second and Snorlax was resting half way to his first. After several minutes someone completes their puzzle.

"Someone has their puzzle done." Nighteye said checking the puzzle. "Gary wins immunity!" Gary cheered as the rest of the survivors clap. "Gary you are safe for tonight's tribal council. For the rest of you someone will be going home tonight. Head back to camp."

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 30_

The tribe came back to camp as everyone splits up. Umbreon was with Arcanine.

"So, neither Cicero and Engineer won. Which one should we take out tonight?" Umbreon asked

"Simple, we go for Engineer." Arcanine replied "He is the better of the two in challenges. Cicero is stronger but Engineer is smarter."

"Yeah, Cicero struggled in the puzzle." Umbreon said "So I will let everyone else know to vote out Engineer."

"Demoman will love it." Arcanine said

**Arcanine's Confession: My first choice was always Engineer. The guy is unlikeable while Cicero keeps to himself more often. Still, I like to keep my options open. I am here to win not play for second place.**

Gary was with Cicero.

"Where is Engineer?" Cicero asked

"I told him to watch out for the Pokémon." Gary replied "So who do you want gone?"

"Umbreon." Cicero said "She is on my hit list and I want her to go."

"Well you got my vote." Gary replied

**Cicero's Confession: Tonight, I will have my revenge! Umbreon will be going down tonight like I wanted to. Take out my friend Harkon will you? Well time to eliminate you from this game! **

After their talks Arcanine and Gary met up.

"So, they are targeting Engineer." Arcanine said

"And Cicero wants Umbreon gone…are you fine with that?" Gary asked "Because I am leaning towards Engineer for keeping me awake yesterday."

"Well I would ask Demoman but he would vote for Engineer." Arcanine explained

"I will let you choose." Gary said "Since you lost your ally."

**Gary's Confession: I am trying to get the blood off my hands. With Arcanine calling the shots this vote if he votes off his closest friend, he loses that vote. If he votes out Engineer, we lose the most annoying tribe member. Win-win for me. **

Elsewhere the Pokémon met together with Demoman.

"So, me and Arcanine decided on taking out Engineer." Umbreon said

"Good." Snorlax said "He is the worse of the two."

"And Cicero is after him." Mew added

"Of course." Umbreon replied

**Umbreon's Confession: We have the votes but I am still a little worried that we could be betrayed. I have no idea who the target is but I can assume it is most likely me with Cicero wanting me out. Once this vote is over, I will feel more confident. **

"Well if worse comes to worse I can use my idol." Snorlax said as Demoman looked surprised.

"That is great! So, if Arcanine tries to betray us we can use it." Demoman said

"So, I am guessing you are with us?' Umbreon asked

"One hundred percent." Demoman said "I have been waiting for this!"

**Demoman's Confession: I had a chance to vote out Engineer last round but I think I paid Gary back for saving me. I can go off on my own and vote who I want out. I do have to break the news to him though. **

After the talk Demoman went over to Gary.

"So, the Pokémon want Engineer gone." Demoman said "I am going with them unless you can convince me otherwise."

"Well I am thinking of going with them. Arcanine is pulling the shots but if you stick with me you are given a better shot at winning." Gary explained "Arcanine is betraying people so the only competition is me."

**Gary's Confession: So Demoman decided to stop playing loyal minion and think on his own. How cute but he will have no choice but to go with me. If not them he should enjoy 4th place. **

The tribe started to pack up as they headed to Tribal Council.

**Engineer's Confession: I have not heard much as people have been avoiding me. All that I know is that I am casting a vote for Umbreon. I do have a very bad feeling. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Harkon, Sentry, Tolfdir, and Zaratul voted out of the last Tribal Council." Zaratul looked the same as he glanced at Arcanine. "So, it was a blindside last night. Snorlax what was your reaction?"

"I was shocked. We were dead set in Engineer going last time but some members betrayed us." Snorlax replied "They gave some reasoning to justify it though." Snorlax pointed to Arcanine.

"Arcanine, why did you betray Zaratul?" Nighteye asked

"Because he attempted to betray me first." Arcanine replied "I had to strike first to save the alliance. Besides I was the not the only one. Gary and Demoman also betrayed the main alliance too."

Zaratul looked a bit angry.

"Gary, why did you betray the alliance?" Nighteye asked

"Because Arcanine convinced me." Gary replied

"You were in on it!" Arcanine snapped

"No, you suggested it. You convinced me and Demoman. Because Demoman wanted Engineer gone." Gary explained

"I ain't taking a side." Demoman said

"What do you mean?" Nighteye asked

"I voted last time based on what I was told to vote for by Gary…I prefer Engineer out and I know he is the target tonight." Demoman explained "

"We will see." Engineer replied rudely.

"Umbreon, you look a little nervous." Nighteye noted

"Well I do a little." She admitted "I know that I will always have a target over my head since Cicero wants me out. I think I have the numbers tonight."

"You never know." Cicero said

"Do you think you have the numbers Cicero?" Nighteye asked

"I hope so but it is an uphill battle." Cicero said "I know that Arcanine despite one betrayal is firmly in his main alliance and Demoman wants Engineer gone. We kind of need a miracle."

"So, before we get to the vote anything you want to add Engineer?" Nighteye asked

"Normally I would insult Demoman but unfortunately I need him tonight." Engineer replied

"Fat chance." Demoman said

"Okay it is time to vote. Demoman you are up first." Nighteye said

Demoman goes up to vote followed by Engineer who wrote down Umbreon but said no words. Gary then voted followed by Cicero.

**Umbreon**

"I hope to avenge Harkon." Cicero said as Umbreon votes.

**Engineer**

"I wanted to like you but your attitude makes it impossible." Umbreon said as Mew votes followed by Snorlax.

**Engineer**

"Hard worker but no social skills." Snorlax said as Arcanine votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. Snorlax did not move to play his idol. "First vote…"

**Engineer**

**Engineer**

**Umbreon**

**Umbreon**

**Engineer**

**Umbreon**

Umbreon looked confused

**Umbreon**

"Oh crap." Snorlax said as Mew looked shocked.

"Thirteenth person voted out of survivor and fifth member of the jury." Nighteye pulled out the last vote.

**Umbreon**

Umbreon looked over to Arcanine and Gary.

"Wow, so I guess I pay for being loyal. You both are snakes. I would call you Ekans but that would be a compliment." Umbreon said looking hurt as she brought up her torch.

"Umbreon the tribe has spoken." Nighteye snuffing her torch as she walked off not looking back. "One of the biggest blindsides to date. Clearly, she did not expect that. Head back to camp."

**Umbreon's Final Words: I am hurt and angry at Gary and Arcanine. They promised to be loyal and then they backstabbed me! Arcanine especially we had a final 3 deal. I can take being voted out but being betrayed like this hurt.**

Voted for Umbreon: Engineer, Cicero, Arcanine, Gary, Demoman

Voted for Engineer: Umbreon, Snorlax, Mew

Next time on Survivor…with their backs to the wall Snorlax and Mew hatch a plan. While Demoman hatches his own plan to improve his status in the game.

Notes on the booted- Umbreon was one of my favorite characters and unfortunately, I did have to do a brutal backstab to kick off the third part of this season. I wanted her to have winner's vibe but unfortunately, she was decoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 12 **Time to play my own game.**

Last time on Survivor after Zaratul was taken out Arcanine's alliance wanted answer which he made up a poor lie. Despite his betrayal he promised to be loyal and even took Mew and Umbreon to reward with while Snorlax was sent to exile to find the idol which he did. Back at the Tribe Engineer annoyed Gary. Gary won immunity and Engineer was targeted and the Pokémon convince Demoman to go with them but Gary made a last-minute deal with Demoman. In the end Snorlax did not play his idol on Umbreon thinking that she was safe only to be backstabbed by Arcanine, Gary, and Demoman as Umbreon was sent to the jury in a 5-3 vote. 7 are left who will be voted out next?

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Night 30_

The tribe came back to camp with Snorlax and Mew were shocked.

**Mew's Confession: I am upset and shocked at the same time. Arcanine, Demoman, AND Gary all backstabbed us. We went from a 6-2 advantage to 5-2 disadvantage. But we still have the idol. **

"Well I did not expect this." Mew said sighing.

"Me too. We have an idol but we can only use it on one person and they can split the votes." Snorlax replied

"Well…we have to think of something but one of us can win immunity." Mew added "Or hope someone flips."

**Snorlax's Confession: I am actually worried about going home. I am usually cool if I am voted out but I want the three backstabbers to go home too but that leaves the two people, Engineer and Cicero still in. **

Elsewhere Gary and Arcanine were talking with Demoman nearby.

"You threw me under the bus there!" Arcanine shouted

"Hey, I was telling the truth, you wanted Zaratul out as an extra jury vote and you backstabbed your closest ally." Gary replied "And now your alliance is pissed at you. It's a game get over it."

"Like your social is any better." Arcanine snapped.

"Oh please, I did what I had to. I am not playing for your win. If you want Zaratul and Umbreon's jury votes then you will have to earn them." Gary said

**Arcanine's Confession: During Tribal Council Gary told Zaratul that I backstabbed him and came up with the plan. You were in it too you jerk! If it was not for the fact that my original alliance has no power I would flip and take his ass out. **

The two kept arguing as Demoman watches and grins.

**Demoman's Confession: I stayed with those two jerks for a reason. I want to win and siding with two unlikeable guys and two backstabbers is for the best. As much as I wanted Engineer to go, I know that I would not stand a chance in the final with any of the Pokémon. But I need to get the numbers more in my favor. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 31_

Snorlax was up early cooking as the rest of tribe except for Mew and Demoman was asleep.

**Snorlax's Confession: I usually sleep a lot but some mornings I like getting up to cook. We already voted out Tolfdir who cooked for us when we merged and no one else seemed interested in cooking breakfast so I decided to make some. **

Engineer got up and noticed Snorlax cooking.

"Making yourself extra food? Aren't you fat enough?" Engineer insulted

"This is for the tribe when they wake up. I have been eating my fair share." Snorlax replied

"Oh, please you could lose a few hundred pounds tubby." Engineer continued "Stop lying. You are just trying to save yourself."

"Hey why don't you shut up and let him some damn breakfast." Demoman replied

**Engineer's Confession: I do not care about the other alliance. They are doomed and, in the end, they have to vote for someone from this alliance. Besides they hate all of us. **

"Hey, do not interrupt someone from your alliance." Engineer snapped

Demoman stuck up a finger to shush him. "Oh, why don't you shut your damn mouth for once in your *beep*Ing life! You are such a dick. First it was protecting the most useless member, then you are pissed at me, then you are pissed at the nicest guy in the tribe! For what for making you breakfast? Listen you wannabe villain you are nothing but a pathetic *beep*hole who is selfish, self-absorbed, cheating, little mother*beep*er! Shut up and leave the Pokémon alone before I kick your ass and get you med evac!"

"You will be ejected too!" Engineer shouted as the rest of the tribe was awake.

"Worth it." Demoman said

**Demoman's Confession: I realized that even though I need my alliance I do not like any of them. Cicero is a creepy bastard. Engineer is a jerk. Arcanine is a backstabbing two faced liar, and Gary is an arse. None of them I would want to associate with. The Pokémon however are the nicest ones here and they are on the opposing alliance. **

Engineer walked away.

"Thanks for your support." Snorlax said

"No problem, we might be on different alliances but that is no way to treat you like *beep*." Demoman said going back to cleaning his gun.

**Snorlax's Confession: Demoman had a chance to vote out Engineer but didn't but he still hates him. It might be our chance to get him to flip and see if he takes Gary over on our side. **

Mew goes out with Demoman later on in the day.

"So, I was just wondering why you did not take out Engineer last night?" Mew asked

"Simple really, I want to win." Demoman replied "I cannot beat anyone in your alliance and I rather not get second of third. I rather Engineer goes but he is easy to beat."

"So, we are screwed then right?" Mew asked

"No, you two still have the idol." Demoman said

"How did you know?" Mew asked surprised.

"I saw Snorlax wander off and burry its last night." Demoman explained "But I am willing to keep my mouth shut as long as you do not use it on me."

"Deal." Mew said

**Mew's Confession: Demoman explained why he took out Umbreon over Engineer and it did make sense. Still there was something productive done since he is willing to keep quiet about the idol. **

After Demoman left he ran into Gary.

"What did Mew want to talk to you about?" Gary demanded

"None of your business, if you think I am flipping think again." Demoman snapped pushing past Gary. "Like I said they are too likeable."

"Good." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: I always get nervous when people talk. Especially if it is someone who I did not think would vote with us last night. I need Demoman on my side. He can fill the third place nicely. **

Elsewhere Cicero was talking to Arcanine.

"Happy now that Umbreon is gone?" Arcanine asked

"Yes, it's always a good feeling that a contract is over." Cicero replied "No more Umbreon and Harkon got his contract fulfilled."

"She is not dead." Arcanine reminded

"I know but voting her out is a good alternative." Cicero said

**Cicero's Confession: Oh, such a glorious day! My one contract has been fulfilled. Umbreon is no more! Well on the jury but no more her. Harkon you have been avenged! **

Cicero starts doing a little dance as Arcanine sighed.

**Arcanine's Confession: I am looking at my options. While I gave Gary my word to the final 3, I realized that Engineer and Cicero are better alternatives. Nobody really likes them and neither one is a threat in challenges. **

_Reward Day 32_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will test your survival trivia. Each correct answer will grant you a point. First person to three points wins reward. Your reward is a good one. You will spend the day aboard the Brotherhood of Steel's airship where you will have a full meal and practice in full power armor which will help you in immunity. Sounds like a good reward?"

"You know we all agree." Gary said

"Good, take an answer cube with the letters A, B, and C and let's get started." Nighteye said "First question, what is used to heal? A. Stimpack, B. Buffout, or C. Jet?

Gary, Snorlax, Arcanine, and Engineer put down A. Demoman wrote down B while Mew and Cicero wrote C.

"The correct answer is A. Gary, Snorlax, Arcanine, and Engineer gain a point." Nighteye said "Next question…which is considered more dangerous. A. Protectron B. Mirelurk, or C. Deathclaw

Demoman choose A. Everyone but Gary and Cicero choose B.

"Gary and Cicero are correct! Gary is up to 2 points." Nighteye said "One more point and Gary wins. Next question…true or false. Rad-X can cure radiation sickness. A for True. B for False.

Gary, Snorlax, Mew, and Arcanine said A while everyone else said B.

"The correct answer is A!" Nighteye said "Gary wins reward. Gary you can bring one person with you on the trip."

"I choose Engineer." Gary said

"And for exile?" Nighteye asked

"Demoman." He replied

"Demoman head to exile. Gary and Engineer head to the airship. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

_Exile Day 32_

Demoman arrived at exile angered by Gary sending him there.

"No need for me to be here." Demoman said kicking over some rocks "No idol and no reward."

**Demoman's Confession: What the *beep* Gary! I wanted that reward so badly. To be in power armor but no I had to go to exile and what is even worse is that he took Engineer to reward. **

He started a fire and started cooking some of the rations.

"I cannot trust anyone and the ones that I could trust will beat me. I need a way to win." He said to himself.

**Demoman's Confession: You know what. Time to play my own game. I am not some pawn to be thrown out. I will take out those who threaten me. I need to knock out Engineer once and for all and get to the end with two people who I know I could beat. **

_Reward Day 32_

Gary and Engineer got to the airship as a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin gave them a tour.

"Here is the cafeteria, we have fresh meat available for you two tonight after the tours." He said

"Alright, food." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: I may not be the strongest one here but I am one of the smartest ones. I need to when being a Pokémon trainer and hopefully a future Pokémon Professor. Besides only the Pokémon were my main competitors. **

"Over here is the sleeping area." Said the Paladin "And over here is the supplies."

"I am very interested in the power armor." Engineer said "Do you think that I can take a look at one later?"

"Later you two will be using one of them." He replied

**Engineer's Confession: I love things like power armor. While I mostly build things like teleporters, dispensers, and sentries I would love to learn how to make power armor so I can use it in the field. **

After the tour the two ate some fresh food.

"So, what is this stuff?" Engineer asked

"I think it is cow…" Gary replied "Pretty good. Better than the rations."

"Well it is good." Engineer added

**Gary's Confession: We have been eating rations and sometimes fresh meat at camp but mostly molerats. This is nicely prepared and cooked perfectly. And after this we get to try out the power armor.**

The two moves to the power armors.

"So why did you choose me?" Engineer asked

"Because I figured this will help you win immunity." Gary said "I am still way of Demoman. He could pull something and get Arcanine with him."

**Gary's Confession: I do not want any variables in this next vote. We have the numbers but I do not trust Arcanine and Demoman hates Engineer. But if Engineer wins immunity Demoman will stay with us. **

The two spends the rest of the time practicing in power armor and getting use to using it.

**Engineer's Confession: I am thankful that Gary took me over Demoman. I am hoping that I can replace Demoman in his final 3 deal. Besides I am more worthy of him and far more worthy to winning than Gary. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 32_

The tribe was sitting around the fire.

"Oh, this is a wonderful time." Cicero said "We win reward and most likely immunity."

"I thought you did not care?" Mew asked

"I don't. I just love the thought of your alliance being beaten down." Cicero replied "Besides you helped in taking out Harkon."

"Can you settle down." Arcanine said

"Oh, fine. But at least I did not stab Umbreon in the back." Cicero said "Such a nice assassination. I went for the front but in true Dark Brotherhood style you stabbed her in the back. She never saw it."

**Cicero's Confession: I have a whole new respect for Arcanine. He took out Zaratul and Umbreon. Neither of them expected it from their ally. Now he just needs to take out the last two targets. I hate strategizing but since I am bored why not make two personal contracts of the two remaining Pokémon alliance members?**

"Won't you just shut up!" Arcanine snapped "I know what I did."

Snorlax and Mew got up.

"You choose your allies, now you have to live with it. Is winning really worth losing friends?" Snorlax asked

"I lost a friend in battle once." Arcanine replied "It was me and a grass type. We were losing so I used an attack that took out my two opponents and him. I won to the next round but never looked at me the same."

"And this is why you can never come in first." Mew explained "You see friends as pawns."

"Oh, this is getting good. So much drama." Cicero said laughing.

**Mew's Confession: I despise Cicero and Arcanine. Neither one has any sympathy for what they done. If Arcanine can show any regret I might have some respect for him. **

"Come on we are leaving." Snorlax said as Mew leaves with him.

**Arcanine's Confession: Those two are just angry because we got them. There is nothing they can do now. They are done in numbers and if one of them has the idol we can split the votes and worse case we vote them out on a revote. **

_Immunity Day 33_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Gary and Engineer are back from reward and Demoman back from Exile."

Demoman did not look pleased. "It sucked."

"So, for today's challenge you will be each fitted with power armor. The Brotherhood of Steel made several and each fitting your body types. Your goal is to go across an obstacle course first by going through a small maze then under and over some logs, finally through some walls made of wood and metal. First person to the finish line wins immunity."

Everyone was fitted with the power armor. "Survivors ready!" Nighteye shouted "GO!"

Everyone started to stumble into the maze. Engineer had a slight lead as Snorlax fell over. Mew was right behind Engineer as Demoman shoved Cicero out of the way.

"A tight space and those armors are bulky!" Nighteye shouted as Snorlax grabbed Arcanine to keep him from going any further.

Engineer was the first out of the maze and Gary and Demoman were behind him. Engineer was easily going over and under the logs as Demoman struggled slowing down while Gary passed him.

Engineer starts to slam through the doors as Gary and Demoman were right behind. Demoman overtook Gary and catches up to Engineer but in the end only one person made it to the finish line.

"Engineer wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled as very few people clapped. "You are safe from tonight's tribal council. Head back to camp."

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 33_

The tribe came back to camp as Mew and Snorlax walked off as Demoman chased after them.

"Hold up." Demoman said "I need something from you."

"What is it?" Snorlax asked

"Your idol." Demoman said

"You want our idol?" Snorlax asked confused "It is not enough that one of us is going home but you want the idol we hold?"

"I have a plan to keep you in." Demoman explained to them "I need to prevent them from splitting the votes tonight. They know that someone has an idol if I show them the idol, they can vote for one person and you will have a chance."

"What do you want from us?" Mew asked not believing him.

"Vote off Cicero. Him and Engineer are taking my spot so I want them gone." Demoman "Do that and I will help you get further."

**Demoman's Confession: I need to make one hell of a gamble. I ain't keeping that idol for myself. To many bridges were burned and I am not joining that crew but this is my chance to make a move to undermine Arcanine and Gary.**

"Fine but if you betray us you do not get our vote." Snorlax said handing over the idol.

"I will give it back when I have a chance." Demoman said running off.

**Snorlax's Confession: I am not sure if this will save us but right now me and Mew and desperate. No one is budging and if Demoman can give us three more days then I will risk my idol for that. **

Demoman arrived at the meeting of his alliance.

"Okay the plan is to split the votes." Gary said "Me, Cicero, and Demoman will vote for Mew while Arcanine and Engineer votes for Snorlax in case they have an idol."

"You mean my idol." Demoman said taking out the idol.

"Where did you get that?" Arcanine asked

"From exile. It's the only idol in play. I have been following them both and they seemed to be in a panic. So, I do not think Snorlax has the idol." Demoman replied

"Well in that case we should throw all of our votes at one person." Arcanine said "Like Mew."

"Why her?" Engineer asked

"Mew is better at challenges." Arcanine said

**Arcanine's Confession: Snorlax is no threat in challenges. Mew is. I rather take him out first just in case she goes on an immunity streak. **

"Then it is settled we throw all of our votes in one basket." Gary said as everyone splits up as Gary pulls aside Cicero and Engineer.

**Gary's Confession: Something is up and I am not liking this. I might just split the votes anyways and not let anything go to chance. Arcanine is willing to risk it but I am not. **

"I know we agreed to vote for one person but I am leaning towards throwing some votes to Snorlax." Gary said "Three for Snorlax and two for Mew."

"Sounds good for me." Cicero said

"Well, should we risk it?" Engineer asked "It would make Arcanine no longer trust us and take Demoman with him."

"Hmmm good point. I will leave it up to you two." Gary said

**Cicero's Confession: Hmmm I have the choice tonight. I could go for Snorlax or I could fulfill my contract and make sure Mew is out in a 5-2 vote. What do I have to worry about?**

Demoman was looking around camp for Mew and Snorlax while trying to avoid his own alliance.

**Demoman's Confession: I need to find the two Pokémon before Tribal Council. If I cannot slip them the idol my alliance will know that I am a traitor and that will kill my chances at winning this. **

The tribe soon packed up and headed to Tribal Council.

**Mew's Confession: I am a bit worried tonight. There is about 10 minutes before we head out and Demoman has not given us the idol back. If I go tonight then I am afraid that I will be known for doing one of the dumbest moves in Survivor. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone takes a seat. "Here comes the jury. Harkon, Sentry, Tolfdir, Zaratul and Umbreon voted out of last night's Tribal Council." Umbreon was cleaned up and looked pretty angry.

"Listen." Gary said "Can we hurry this up so one of the two Pokémon can go so we do not waste any time."

"A bit blunt but we are not rushing things." Nighteye said "Mew, how does it feel to hear Gary say that?"

"I feel that he is a bit arrogant. No way would I say something like that." Mew replied "If he thinks that he can go through the game thinking that he won it then he will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Gary asked

"No, just remember who will be in the jury." Mew said

"Snorlax, you looked like one of the people who was blindsided last Tribal Council. Did you ever get a reason?" Nighteye asked

"Kind of." Snorlax replied "Demoman gave a good reason. Arcanine not so much. We are playing to win and some people are burning bridges while others are creating them."

"Demoman what was your reason for not voting out Engineer?" Nighteye asked

"I have a better chance at winning with the alliance I am with now." Demoman said "I think I choose correctly we have the numbers and the idol."

"You found the idol?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, and I do not plan on using it tonight." Demoman replied

"Cicero…" Nighteye said before Gary interrupted

"Listen, we have the numbers and the idol let's just get to the vote." Gary said as Nighteye sighed

"Fine, let's get to the vote. Demoman you are up first." Nighteye said

Demoman goes up and votes followed by Engineer then Gary then Arcanine, Mew, Snorlax, and finally Cicero.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said

"Actually, I have an idol." Mew said getting up as everyone including Demoman looked shocked.

"The rules state that if an idol is played all votes cast against that person are void…this is the idol…first vote." Nighteye took out the first vote.

**Mew**

**Mew**

**Mew**

**Mew**

**Mew**

"None of these counts."

**Cicero**

"Fourteenth person voted out and sixth member of the jury…"

**Cicero**

"Darn taken out." Cicero said "Well I guess it backfired. Well played." Cicero walked up with his torch.

"Cicero the tribe has spoken." Nighteye snuffed his torch as Cicero walked off. "Today a few of you were so sure that you are safe and it ended up backfiring. Head back to camp."

**Cicero's Final Words: I got greedy. I wanted to take out Mew myself but I should have gone the safe route and voted for Snorlax. Well you win some you lose some. The difference is that I am still alive. If this was a Dark Brotherhood job I would have been killed. **

Voted for Cicero: Mew, Snorlax

Voted for Mew (Did not count): Cicero, Demoman, Gary, Arcanine, Engineer

Next time on Survivor down to the final 6 the tribe members are greeted by former players who recommended them. Another hunt for the idol is on as multiple players try to manipulate each other behind the scenes to secure their spot in the final 3.

Notes on the booted: Cicero was my least favorite character in the series. I had no long-term plot he was just there as his only story was trying to get Umbreon out.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Fallout Episode 13 **I want to make this chaotic.**

Last time on Survivor…with Mew and Snorlax now on the outs the majority alliance plotted against them however Demoman felt on the outs. Gary won reward and took Engineer and sent Demoman to exile. Engineer won reward and Demoman asked for Snorlax's idol in order to prevent the votes from being split. With Demoman presenting the idol to his alliance he suggested they pile the votes on one person but Gary asked Cicero wanted to split the votes. In the end Demoman gave the idol back to Mew before they headed to Tribal Council who played it and voted out Cicero in a 2-0 vote. 6 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Night 33_

The tribe came back to camp with a few people angry.

"I thought you said that there was only one idol." Gary said

"I thought that was what the note said." Demoman replied faking ignorance. "Listen, we have the idol we can get them next time."

"Cicero is gone! We cannot afford to split the votes. It takes one idiot to screw us up." Gary shouted as Demoman was trying to hide his grin.

**Demoman's Confession: Oh, Gary is angry today. Right before we left, I handed Mew back her idol and she played it and took out Cicero. The guy would be anyone's dream in the final 3. He would get 1 vote and that was it.**

"Just do not screw up again." Gary threatened

"I did not screw up." Demoman said back "You all went with me. Any time you could have overruled me but you didn't. You are just as guilty as me. Just be glad they took out Cicero instead of you. You were their original target I changed it to Cicero because he is expendable. Plus, I told them that you would follow me which is a lie."

**Gary's Confession: This is why Demoman is not to strategize. He screws everything up. Just leave the plotting to me and Arcanine and you just be the extra vote. **

Elsewhere in camp Mew and Snorlax were celebrating.

"We survived!" Mew said loudly as she hugged Snorlax.

"Yes, I knew Demoman would have our backs." Snorlax replied "We are only down by two. If we can get Demoman to flip we can tie it up."

**Snorlax's Confession: Demoman may not be the friendliest here but he kept his word and kept his alliance from splitting the vote. If we can get him to join us, we can tie the vote or try to pull Arcanine back to us. **

Arcanine came walking over.

"Nice little trick you pulled back there." Arcanine said

"No thanks to you." Mew said "Unless you were planning to join us."

"Well I might be tempted. However, you two are way too likeable to bring to the final 3." Arcanine explained "It is nothing personal."

**Mew's Confession: Arcanine thinks he can just come up to us and become friends again. Sorry but you had your chance. You betrayed us too many times. I know that it is part of the game but he is lying to our faces whenever we talk to him. We cannot have him around. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 34_

Demoman was up early cooking breakfast for everyone as Snorlax and Mew were missing.

**Demoman's Confession: Normally the two Pokémon are up cooking…well Mew at least but today she is nowhere to be found. Not my problem, if they miss breakfast it is not my fault. I just cook it and leave it to the rest. **

Engineer walked over and tasted it. "Tastes like crap"

"It's pork and beans moron." Demoman replied "You liked the batch Snorlax made."

"That is because he made it" Engineer replied

"Hey! Stop arguing with your ally." Gary shouted as Engineer.

**Engineer's Confession: He might be an ally but he is stuck with us. So, I can argue with him all I want. Besides his beans are awful. He overcooks them every time. **

The tribe starts to dig in as Demoman was disgusted by the amount of food people took.

"You could save some for the rest of them." Demoman said

"They snooze they lose." Gary said rudely.

**Demoman's Confession: I ate my fair portion but the other three. Ate way too much. Now I have to cook another batch for Mew and Snorlax. If Engineer makes a comment, I am throwing the food in his face. I hope it burns him too. **

After the food was gone Demoman starts making another batch.

"No one said that you can make seconds." Engineer said "Put that away."

"I am making enough for the two Pokémon." Demoman replied flicking some beans at Engineer. "Now leave."

Engineer tries to kick the pot over but was stopped by Mew's psychic.

"That is just low." Mew said

**Mew's Confession: Me and Snorlax were coming back to camp to find that everyone ate our portions of food. Demoman was kind enough to make us another batch but Engineer was trying to kick it over. If I did not interfere Demoman would have killed him. **

"Yeah, go away Engineer we need to eat." Snorlax said as Mew used her powers to push Engineer away.

"What an arse." Demoman said "Well food is ready. Have fun." Demoman said getting up and leaving.

Engineer was walking over to Arcanine. "God, I hate them." He said "I want those three gone."

"Do not worry." Arcanine assured "The two Pokémon are next followed by Demoman."

**Arcanine's Confession: I have noticed that Demoman have been getting quite friendly with the two Pokémon. I do not want to risk him getting two jury votes that I should get. As soon as Mew and Snorlax are gone Demoman is last to go.**

_Reward Day 35_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge is a special one. In case no one noticed each of you were recommended to play by former contestant. Today you will not only be competing this challenge with them but also for reward. We have a hotel fixed up for you all. 5 rooms going from best to worst with dinner. Before I explain more, I will bring in the former contestants. Demoman here is Medic from Survivor Pandora."

Medic comes out waving to Demoman. "Hello!"

"Aye! Medic my friend!" Demoman shouted

**Demoman's Confession: I often get injured in the line of duty and this guy is always reliable to heal me up. I do not know where I would be without him. **

"Engineer, here is your rival Spy."

Spy from Survivor Pandora came in as Engineer was not happy.

**Engineer's Confession: Spy is always sapping my Sentry. Why did he recommend me? I was expecting Scout or even Pyro. Not this guy. **

Gary unfortunately due to conflicting visitors Eevee will be your partner. Eevee walks in happily.

**Gary's Confession: This is for the better. I have not talked to my Grandpa since he was voted out of his season. I will not be associated with him. Oh, and Eevee is okay, I guess. **

"Mew here is your counterpart Mewtwo."

Mewtwo sighed floating in.

**Mew's Confession: Me and Mewtwo are not friends at all. More like rivals. For a good reason. The guy is an ass in his two seasons but he was the one who sponsored me to come here. **

"Arcanine here is your rival Lucario." Nighteye said as Lucario walks in.

**Arcanine's Confession: Lucario was part of two seasons and while he did not win them, he beat me twice in the finals in other Pokémon tournaments. I am here to do what he could not. Win Survivor. **

"Snorlax here is your best friend…Mightyena." Nighteye said as previous contestant Mightyena walks in.

**Snorlax's Confession: I raised Mightyena. She is like a daughter to me. Even though she was in a dark place for a couple of years she is getting better. **

"Today's challenge you will be blindfolded as your friends will try guide you through a maze. The fastest time gets the best reward and worst time will go to exile." Nighteye said as everyone gets blindfolded "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone starts moving expect for Snorlax who is asleep with Mightyena not really caring. Mewtwo says nothing to Mew as she transverses the maze.

"Mewtwo not communicating at all." Nighteye said.

Spy starts speaking French angering Engineer. "Just communicate! English."

Demoman was working well with Medic as he is right behind Mew. Gary makes progress with Eevee giving him directions.

Suddenly Mew escapes the maze.

"In less than a minute Mew escapes!" Nighteye shouted.

"I knew that speaking telepathically gave us an advantage." Mewtwo said proudly.

Engineer continued to yell at Spy before he walks out a few minutes later.

"And there we go you are out." Spy said

"Bastard." Engineer replied "You cost me first."

"If you did not yell you could have been first." Spy laughed

"Engineer is second and Demoman just exited he is in third." Nighteye said

Finally, Gary passes then Arcanine.

"You need to give me better directions." Arcanine snapped at Lucario who chuckled.

"I am a fighter. Not good with mazes." Lucario said

"The challenge is over." Nighteye said as everyone gathers around "So, Snorlax since you came in last you will go to exile with Mightyena. Head out and for everyone else you are coming with me to the hotel."

_Exile Island Day 35_

Snorlax and Mightyena arrived on exile.

"I am glad that we were on the same page." Snorlax said

"No problem, I assume that you needed it." Mightyena replied "I am still surprised that you made it this far."

"I might sleep most of the time but I am likeable." Snorlax explained

**Mightyena's Confession: I wanted Snorlax to try his luck in this game and I figured that he would have been voted out in a week but he is still here. While he is in the minority alliance, he has a good chance of a comeback. **

The two starts to dig for the idol.

"So, it is buried somewhere." Snorlax said as Mightyena was doing better at digging.

**Snorlax's Confession: Mightyena is doing better now. Before she had no interest in coming back but not only does, she seems happier but she has energy. Hopefully we can find the idol in time. **

The two kept digging until Mightyena brought out an idol as Snorlax hugs her.

"We did it! Thank you!" Snorlax yelled

"It's no problem." Mightyena replied

**Snorlax's Confession: With another idol in my possession we will have a chance. I am not sure whether to tell Demoman or not but this is a life saver. **

"So, you going to use it on Gary or Arcanine?" Mightyena asked

"Well…I have no idea." Snorlax replied "Because I want them both out as well as Engineer."

**Snorlax's Confession: I want to use it to take out a threat but at the same time Engineer is poison to the tribe. At least Gary and Arcanine can be civil at least. Well I guess we will see after immunity.**

_Reward Day 35_

The tribe got the hotel.

"Okay for winning Mew and Mewtwo you both get the best room which is furnished to look brand new with a working shower and three course meal of lobster, steak, and fish all fresh." Nighteye said

"Woo the best!" Mew cheered

"Engineer you get the second best. A little more run down with a hot shower and a meal consisting of steak and potatoes."

"I will take that…no thanks to Spy." Engineer said as Spy rolled his eyes.

"Demoman you get a room with a mattress and a cold shower with a meal that consists of bowl of spaghetti." Nighteye said

"I will take that." Demoman said

"Gary, you get a cot in a run-down room and a sandwich"

Gary sighs "Damn it I wanted the better food and bed."

"Finally, Arcanine you get a mat for a bed and a small bowl of nuts for food." Nighteye said

Arcanine glares at Lucario who just shrugged.

"Everyone head to their rooms and I will see you at immunity." Nighteye said

Mew and Mewtwo went into their room as the food was delivered.

"So how is your situation?" Mewtwo asked

"I do not need advice from someone voted out in the pre merge twice." Mew replied smugly

"I was brought here to help you." Mewtwo reminded

"Yeah but I am in the minority and Snorlax is looking for the idol…I have many doors to float through." Mew said

**Mew's Confession: Mewtwo thought that I would be voted out before the merge but I proved him wrong. I really do not need his advice since…well he never made it as far as me. Besides we play two different games. **

"Well so what do you want to do since you do not want to strategize?" Mewtwo asked

"How about chess?" Mew suggested as Mewtwo sighed

**Mewtwo's Confession: I was hoping to show Mew how tough it was but she got to the final 6. I wanted her to do worse but whatever. I don't care. **

Engineer was in his room with Spy.

"Not going to win." Spy taunted

"Shut up. I have Sentry's vote." Engineer replied

"One vote…you need many." Spy reminded

"I am winging it."

**Spy's Confession: Engineer may have gotten farther than me but my game was a bit better. I at least made a couple of friends. Engineer seems to be hated. **

"Well I guess you will not take my advice then." Spy said as Engineer just ate.

**Engineer's Confession: I do not listen to pre merge fodder. Besides I think my game is pretty good. I got Sentry's vote and probably a couple of others as well. **

In Demoman's room both of them were just relaxing.

"You sure you do not need any advice?" Medic asked as they ate.

"No, I have it figured out." Demoman replied "I am in the majority and I have a plan."

**Medic's Confession: Demoman has a bit of arrogance about him but he seems to know what he is doing. I cannot give him any good advice since I went early. **

"My plan is to take anyone who I can beat in the finals." Demoman explained "And people who I hate needs to go into the jury…mainly Engineer."

"Well I wish you luck." Medic said

**Demoman's Confession: I kind of wished Scout was here but whatever Medic is better company. Plus, he respects my plan which is good for me. I feel that he has some confidence in me. **

In Gary's room it was just him and Eevee talking.

"So, I guess I am in the driver's seat." Gary explained "Once I get into the final 3, I should win."

"What about the jury? You have a good relationship with them?" Eevee asked

"I think I am doing fine." Gary replied

**Eevee's Confession: Gary is good with strategy but I worry about his social game. It feels that he not making good relationships and in the end the jury respects the social game more. **

"Well if you will not take my advice then we can just talk." Eevee said as Gary went to bed.

"No thanks I am good." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: Eevee made it far twice but I do not need her advice. She never played a cutthroat game unlike me. I am here to win not go out like she did last time. **

Finally, in Arcanine's room Arcanine was actually listening to Lucario.

"The problem is that you are betraying people left and right." Lucario said "You betrayed Zaratul and Umbreon but you can try to get the rest. You just need to respond to their questions thoughtfully and load up the jury with less likeable people."

"I was thinking Gary and Engineer." Arcanine said "Demoman is good alternative too. No one will vote for him."

"That is good thinking but on the last day think of what the jury will respond to and do not be afraid to apologize." Lucario added

**Lucario's Confession: My second time around was stronger than my first but I still lost in the end and Arcanine is making the same mistakes I did. I do not want him to do the same thing I did. **

"Well what if they target me at the final 4?" Arcanine asked

"Go for the bigger threat." Lucario replied "We let the bigger threat slide and I went before the final 3. Take out anyone who can get more votes."

**Arcanine's Confession: Lucario always beats me in the tournaments but I am glad he is here. He never won survivor and is teaching me about all the mistakes he has made. I just need to fix the mess I made so I can get those jury votes. **

_Immunity Day 36_

Every arrives to immunity "Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge you will be dodging projectiles." Nighteye said "Paintballs, you will run through an obstacle course. Over and under some logs. Past a rope bridge. There is no time limit but the one with the least amount of hits wins immunity. First person up is Engineer."

Engineer starts running and paintballs flew past and onto him. He made good time but was held up at the bridge before crossing the finish line.

"You were hit 42 times." Nighteye said "Not bad. Next up is Demoman."

Demoman runs the course but was a bit slower than Engineer and struggled at times.

"Demoman was hit 51 times. You are out of the running." Nighteye said

"HA! How does it feel to be a loser?" Engineer asked as Demoman flipped him off.

"Calm down you two." Nighteye scolded "Next is Gary." Gary started off strong but struggled at the rope bridge. "Gary you were hit 35 times. You are in the lead."

Gary high fived Demoman but Engineer refused.

Nighteye cleared his throat "Next is Mew."

Mew easily went through the course though she did not do as good dodging.

"Mew is in the lead with only being hit 30 times!" Nighteye said as Demoman high fived her. "Next is Snorlax."

Snorlax struggled throughout the entire thing and finally got to the finish line 30 minutes later.

"You know what…I lost count after 300." Nighteye said "Final one up is Arcanine."

Arcanine despite his size was going through the course pretty quickly only stopping to dodge before finishing. "Arcanine was hit…26 times Arcanine wins immunity!" everyone cheered as Arcanine looked proud of himself. "You are safe tonight but someone will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp."

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 36_

The tribe came back to camp as Gary high fived Demoman. "We got them! No way they can defeat us now."

Snorlax rolled his eyes hearing Gary's celebration.

"Snorlax and Mew are still here kept it down." Demoman reminded

"Nonsense they know they are going." Gary said

"He is right Gary…best not to anger them." Arcanine added

**Arcanine's Confession: I won immunity and it always feels good to win. For me and for my alliance. So, if they have an idol, we can split the votes and take them out on a revote. It's perfect. **

Gary gathered up his allies. "Okay tonight we are splitting the votes. I know that I wanted to put all on one but one of them might have the idol."

"So, who is voting for who?" Demoman asked

"Easy, you and Engineer vote for Mew and me and Arcanine will vote for Snorlax. It is fool proof." Gary added. "And we all vote for Mew if no idol is played in the revote."

**Gary's Confession: I want to control this vote and send home Mew. Snorlax is no threat in challenges and if wants to stay he should either vote with us or use the idol on himself. Either way this game is in the bag.**

"Well, I do have a problem." Engineer said "Why do I have to vote for Mew?"

"Because that's what I assigned you." Gary said "If you want to switch Arcanine can vote for Mew and you can vote for Snorlax."

"I have no problem with that." Arcanine said

"However, I want to call the shots on who I want to vote out."

Demoman sighed "Just pick a damn person."

**Demoman's Confession: How can voting someone out be so complicated. Well I can make it more complicated. No way will this be easy for anyone tonight. I want to make this chaotic. **

Demoman goes over to Mew and Snorlax.

"So, we are splitting the votes." Demoman explained "However, I suggest the idol is played on Mew."

"Why on her?" Snorlax asked

"Because she will be targeted in the revote and most like to have three votes instead of two." Demoman explained "I want to mess with the vote to take out Engineer."

"Fine we will go with you for now." Snorlax replied

**Snorlax's Confession: I am not sure if the information Demoman is giving me is accurate. It could be a way to get me out but what choice do I have?**

"Why Engineer?" Mew asked

"Because I do not like that guy to get any further. Plus, Gary and Arcanine are not as loyal to each other as you think. Both are trying to outdo each other with Gary winning." Demoman said "it's your best chance."

**Demoman's Confession: I was bsing them about Engineer. I want him gone due to personal reasons. Not to help them win. The smart thing to do is to take out Gary. **

"Listen, you do this and I will make it up to you. This is a chance to take the power away from those two once and for all." Demoman pleaded.

"Fine, we are with you." Mew replied

**Mew's Confession: I am still not sure about his plan. Engineer is not really a threat to us. He is a lost cause without Gary and Arcanine to reel him in all the time. We might just change our vote to Gary and take out the leader. **

Demoman then went over to Engineer.

"So, you know who you want out?" Demoman asked before Engineer could answer "No me…listen I know you hate me but we need to work together and why should we do what Gary said. He was just as responsible for Sentry going as me."

"You are right…I was so focused on you that I forgot about what Gary did." Engineer replied "So you want to make a big move?"

"Yeah, Snorlax is using the idol on himself so we can all vote for Mew." Demoman replied "And if Snorlax uses on Mew they are targeting Gary so it is a win-win for us."

"I like that…we can take control of the game instead of listening to Gary and Arcanine." Engineer laughed

**Engineer's Confession: I still hate Demoman but he comes up with good ideas sometimes. This is my chance to make a move and play to win. Granted I have jury votes but I feel like Gary will vote for me in the jury. **

Right before Tribal Council Demoman met with Gary.

"Hey, keep an eye on Engineer…I caught him talking to Mew earlier. And not insulting him actual talk." Demoman said

"Thanks for the warning." Gary said

**Gary's Confession: I swear if Engineer does something this Tribal Council and I go home I will be pissed. Granted I was never going to vote for him if he made it to the end but I will trash his game and make him cry if he screws me over. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here comes the jury. Harkon, Sentry, Tolfdir, Zaratul, Umbreon, and Cicero voted out of the last Tribal Council." Cicero was dressed in a clean jester outfit. "So, last time an idol was played and someone who did not seem like a threat went home. Why is that Mew?"

"Well, he was a safe bet." Mew replied "If another idol was played Cicero would not have had it played on him."

"Gary, are you worried tonight that your alliance is losing power?" Nighteye asked

"Not at all. We still have an idol and numbers." Gary replied "In fact Demoman can you play your idol tonight?"

"If we were danger but I like a souvenir." Demoman responded.

"Demoman, are you really willing to risk going home tonight for a souvenir?" Nighteye asked

"I am not the target at all. If that makes me out to be arrogant then so be it." Demoman replied "I am not a threat at all and people are claiming that I am easy to beat in the end so voting me off is useless."

"Engineer how tight is your alliance since you had issues with Demoman in the past?" Nighteye asked

"We are tight. I hate Demoman but I can beat him at the end." Engineer replied "I am just waiting for the end game now."

"So, who here learned something from the person who sponsored you?" Nighteye asked as Arcanine was the only one to raise his hand/paw.

"Me, Lucario got pretty far and he gave me some good pointers." Arcanine replied

"Eevee tried to give me some pointers but she lost and I am here to win." Gary added

"I preferred just to hang out with Mightyena." Snorlax said

"Okay, before we get to vote do you have anything else to add Snorlax?" Nighteye asked

"Well, I just hope I can survive and if I do not, I had a great time here." Snorlax said

"It is time to vote. Gary you are up first." Nighteye said as Gary votes.

**Mew**

"If you are safe your ally is going home." Gary said as Demoman votes followed by Engineer then Arcanine then Snorlax and finally Mew.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn.

"Nighteye I have an idol to play." Snorlax said as he gives the idol to Nighteye "I want to play this on Mew."

Gary looked over to Demoman who did not move.

"This is a real idol. Any votes casted against Mew will not count…first vote…"

**Mew**

**Mew**

**Mew**

Gary looks over to Engineer then Arcanine thinking one of them messed up.

"None of those votes count."

**Snorlax**

**Engineer**

Engineer looked shocked

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and seventh member of the jury…"

**Engineer**

"Wow, you idiots. We had a foolproof plan and someone messed it up." Gary said as Engineer flipped him off.

"Engineer the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Engineer walks off. "Engineer proved that you can never be too comfortable in this game. Now we are in the last stage. In the end three of you will be standing here. Head back to camp."

**Engineer's Final Words: What the hell just happened. I voted for Mew like Gary asked and Demoman suggested. Whatever, Gary made this harder and more confusing than what it was suppose to be. **

Voted for Engineer: Mew, Snorlax

Voted for Snorlax: Arcanine

Voted for Mew: (Does not count) Engineer, Gary, Demoman

Next time on Survivor: With 3 more days left the final five battle it out. With Arcanine the muscle, Gary the strategist, Demoman the swing vote, Mew the psychic survivor, and Snorlax the social threat. Who will win the million dollars?

Notes on the booted: I had no plan for Engineer once the merge hit so I made him an over the top villain with no chance at winning. He was not my favorite still someone had to be merge fodder.


	14. Chapter 14

Video Game Survivor Fallout Finale **I want to have a chance of winning.**

36 days ago, 20 contestants arrived in the world of Fallout. They had to survive harsh conditions, raiders, wild animals, and each other. Now only 5 remain. Gary the outsider from Pokémon Tribe who went from the bottom of two tribes to lead an alliance into the finale despite losing Cicero and Engineer due to idols. Arcanine, who grew social bonds with several tribe members before backstabbing his closest allies in order to further himself. Demoman who lost his closest ally Sniper in the pre merge and ended up joining Gary's alliance but worked behind his back to help eliminate Cicero and Engineer, Snorlax whose laid back attitude annoyed some but got through due to his incredible social game, and Mew who is shown to have strength in challenges and a lot of faith in her alliance. Tonight one of these 5 will be crowned sole Survivor.

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Night 36_

The tribe got back to camp with Gary fuming.

"Okay who was the idiot that flipped!?" Gary demanded "Was it you Arcanine? Did you *beep* it up!?"

"Hey I voted the way you told me to!" Arcanine shouted

"Don't look at me." Demoman said "I voted for Snorlax…maybe if you did not over complicate things maybe some people can vote correctly."

"You voted for Mew." Arcanine accused

"Don't throw me under the bus because you got confused…it happens. I had to correct Engineer who almost made the same mistake." Demoman said

**Demoman's Confession: The vote went the way I wanted to. I knew Engineer was not going to take my advice and I flipped my vote for Mew and at the same time Snorlax used his idol on Mew getting my arch rival Engineer into the jury. Best of all Gary thinks Arcanine messed up the vote. **

"We are still up 3 to 2." Demoman assured "We can still get to the final 3 together. We just need to target Mew."

"Fine, but next person to mess up does not get my vote if I go to the jury. I dodged a bullet tonight." Gary said still fuming.

**Gary's Confession: I do not know which of those two egg heads messed up but it ruined my plans to bring Engineer to the end but Demoman is a decent alternative. No one will vote for him either. **

"Whatever, do not assume that I voted the wrong way." Arcanine said walking off.

"He hates being wrong." Demoman whispered to Gary.

**Arcanine's Confession: I think Demoman was the one to switch the vote. Strange how Mew and Snorlax knew of our plans not once but twice. Either Demoman is giving them information or Mew is reading minds. **

Elsewhere Mew and Snorlax were celebrating.

"We made it to the final 5!" Mew cheered "Another one gone."

"We might have a shot at the final 3 after all." Snorlax added

**Mew's Confession: I did what Demoman told me to do and he fulfilled his end and we voted out Engineer. If we can get Demoman to flip we will be solid to the final 3. **

"We will talk to him tomorrow…I think Gary is chewing them both out." Snorlax said as he goes to the shelter.

**Snorlax's Confession: For the first time in over a week I can relax. The game is far from over but I feel more confident about my chances now. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 37_

Snorlax was talking to Demoman by the fire.

"So, are you with us tonight?" Snorlax asked

"Yeah, I mean I am tired of Gary after last nights explosion. He should not go any further." Demoman replied "Arcanine would be harder to vote out since he has done nothing to me."

**Snorlax's Confession: I had a brief talk to Demoman and he seems to be on board if Gary does not win immunity which means that Mew, Arcanine, or Demoman has to win. For me I am not that good at the physical challenges. **

"Well good we got that established." Snorlax said shaking Demoman's hand

**Demoman's Confession: I am perfectly positioned between two alliances. I can go with either. Because while Snorlax and Mew have a great social game neither are good game wise. They are too passive. So, I might choose to take them to the final 3.**

Elsewhere Arcanine was talking to Mew.

"So, how confident are you with Gary?" Mew asked

"I am with him…he had a bad Tribal Council but as an ally I am still with him." Arcanine replied "Besides I have chance with him."

"I do not think that." Mew replied "You backstabbed some allies by going with us you have a chance."

**Mew's Confession: I am trying to help to get Arcanine on my side. He is stubborn but I am hoping to get through. I have about 8 hours to do so. **

"Well I am sticking to my alliance no matter what you say." Arcanine walking away.

**Arcanine's Confession: I betrayed too many people already. I do not want to add two more people to it. Besides if I take out Gary, he will rip me apart from the jury. **

Elsewhere Gary was plotting by a crate of supplies.

**Gary's Confession: So, I have been watching the pairs. I am assuming that Mew and Snorlax are trying to get the other two to flip. Well I need to win immunity or I could be getting some votes. **

_Immunity Day 37_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be solving 3 complicated puzzles. The first puzzle is a 100-piece picture. Second is a giant slider puzzle. And finally, you need to solve a 3-word puzzle. First to complete all 3 wins immunity and guaranteed a place in the final 4." Everyone gets in position. "Survivors ready…go!"

The final 5 rush out to the first puzzle. Demoman struggled with it while Mew and Gary were working quickly. After 10 minutes Gary was finished and headed off to the second puzzle. Arcanine and Snorlax were about half way done as Mew was almost done.

Gary was working quickly on the second puzzle as Mew was finished with her first puzzle and started on her second. A couple of minutes later Snorlax was done and went to the second puzzle. Demoman was still stuck.

Gary finished the second puzzle and went to the word puzzle as Mew finished the second puzzle to join him as it was a two-person race but in the end one of them completed it spelling out You Won Immunity.

"Gary wins immunity! Very close as Mew was only a couple of letters away." Nighteye said giving Gary the immunity necklace. "You are safe from the vote tonight. However, one of the other four of you are vulnerable tonight. Head back to camp."

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 37_

The tribe came back to camp with Gary looking quite proud of himself.

"Well looks like I am safe tonight." He said to Arcanine and Demoman "So we will be voting out Mew. We have three votes to their two."

"Got it. Seems easy." Arcanine replied

"Last night was suppose to be easy too but you two lunkheads messed it up." Gary added

**Arcanine's Confession: The hell Gary!? I threw that challenge to keep you safe. Do not lump me in with Demoman messing up. **

"If I go home, I will make sure neither of you will get my vote." Gary threatened

"Oh please, we would not win if Mew gets to the final 3 or Snorlax." Demoman said rolling his eyes "We will vote out Mew."

"Yeah stop being so paranoid." Arcanine added. "Besides you have immunity."

**Gary's Confession: I am safe for tonight but I have doubts that it will go my way. Neither Arcanine or Demoman are very smart seeing how they both sucked at the challenge so I have to continue to tell them to vote for Mew. Just in case they forget. **

Before the vote Mew talks with Demoman.

"So, are you still with us tonight?" Mew asked

"I am not sure…I was on board with getting Gary out but he won immunity…still I would love to see his face when his ally Arcanine goes home." Demoman said

"Well, keep me posted." Mew said

**Mew's Confession: Our hope is riding on Demoman. If he votes with us and gets Arcanine out then we owe him a lot. If not, it will probably be me going to the jury tonight. Still I can not give up. **

Mew met up with Snorlax before they headed off.

"Any luck?" Snorlax asked as Mew shrugged.

"Not really, I tried but Demoman could not give me a clear enough answer." Mew replied

"Well, tonight I will throw everything I have at them." Snorlax said

**Snorlax's Confession: Despite being allies the three are at each other's throats and tonight I will have to play mean and get them to argue with each other. Hopefully it works. **

The tribe heads out to Tribal Council.

**Demoman's Confession: I am leaning towards voting out Mew by Gary is really testing my patience today. If he continues to aggravate me, I might just betray him. Because I am tired of him talking down to me. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone sits down "I will bring in the jury…Harkon, Sentry, Tolfdir, Zaratul, Umbreon, Cicero, and Engineer voted out of the last Tribal Council." Engineer glares at Demoman. "So, Gary, you won immunity how badly did you need it?"

"Very much, after the screw up last vote I am expecting one of these two." Gary points at Demoman and Arcanine "To mess up."

"Demoman, I can see in your eyes that you are a bit annoyed by that comment." Nighteye noted

"Yeah, someone messed up and it is not me," Demoman said "I voted for Snorlax like I was suppose to. Maybe if you stopped switching the goddamn votes maybe it would be easier for some."

"Hey! I voted for Snorlax." Arcanine snapped

"Aww I feel loved." Snorlax said sarcastically.

"Okay, so two of you are saying that you voted for Snorlax but he only had one votes." Nighteye said "So Arcanine, you also said that you voted for Snorlax?"

"Yes, I mean Demoman may forgot how to spell Snorlax and said Mew…his expertise is explosives not spelling." Arcanine said

"At least I can spell." Demoman said "And write."

"I know Mew has three letters and that is what was written down. Snorlax has seven letters!" Arcanine shouted "Not all Pokémon can read."

"I can." Mew said

"And Umbreon taught me a few words." Snorlax added

"Would you two butt out of this!" Arcanine shouted

"Hey, we can give our opinions." Snorlax said as Mew was laughing.

"So, Snorlax. I should assume that you and Mew are on the bottom?" Nighteye asked

"Of course, though me and Mew's bond as allies are pretty strong and if any of you three want to join us, we could use one more." Snorlax said "We promise not to cause fighting or question who voted for what."

"Shut up fatass!" Gary yelled

"Hey! Leave him alone." Demoman yelled "He might sleep for most of the day but he never really says a bad word about any of us."

"Mew, any final thoughts before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"No, their fighting was entertaining enough." Mew replied

"Then it is time to vote. Demoman you are up first." Nighteye said

Demoman goes up and votes followed by Gary

**Mew**

"Please let dumb and dumber vote correctly." Gary said as Arcanine votes.

**Mew**

"Nothing personal I just want to win." Arcanine said as Mew votes.

**Arcanine**

"Only logical choice." Mew said as Snorlax votes last.

**Arcanine**

"We could have been a strong alliance but you broke your word too many times." Snorlax said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

**Mew**

**Arcanine**

**Mew**

**Arcanine**

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor and eighth member of the jury…"

**Mew**

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Mew said giving each of them a hug before floating over with her torch.

"Mew the tribe has spoken." Nighteye snuffed Mew's torch and Mew floated away waving to everyone. "Well only one more person will be voted out in this game. I will see you all tomorrow. Head back to camp."

**Mew's Final Words: I had a blast. I did not play the most cutthroat game but I enjoyed the experience and interacting with different universes. I might see if I can visit some of them in the future. **

Voted for Mew: Arcanine, Demoman, Gary

Voted for Arcanine: Mew, Snorlax

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Night 37_

The tribe came back to camp with everyone but Snorlax unhappy.

"You know that stuff you said back there went too far." Arcanine said to Gary. "How dare you two accuse me of voting incorrectly."

"Well maybe if you two voted correctly!" Gary yelled as Snorlax went in the shelter

"I am trying to sleep." Snorlax said "Please keep it down and kill each other tomorrow."

**Snorlax's Confession: I lost an ally but that was the best Tribal Council ever. The three argued the entire time. The plan did not work but I can keep the three fighting and hopefully they will spare me. **

The three continued to fight as Demoman soon walked away.

"Screw this." Demoman said "I am sleeping someplace else."

"Fine, walk away!" Gary yelled

**Demoman's Confession: I voted out Mew because in the end I want to have a chance of winning. No way I could beat Mew in the final Tribal Council. I liked her but it had to be done. **

"Idiots!" Gary yelled walking away as well.

**Gary's Confession: I am pissed. Tribal Council went my way but little else made me happy. Both Arcanine and Demoman ran their mouths off and if I did not need them, I would have voted them both out. **

The rest of the night was silent.

**Arcanine's Confession: I do not care what Gary says. An idiot can not make it this far under the circumstances. I am not a follower I survived on my own and if he wants to blame me then I can always take him out next. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 38_

Nighteye sounded an alarm which woke the four contestants up. "Wakey! Wakey!" he shouted as they groaned "You all will be going through the tradition of the fallen comrades before you get to the final immunity challenge. Come on it's a 3-mile hike!"

"Just vote me off now." Snorlax said

**Gary's Confession: I have struggled through this game. From being at the bottom of the starting to tribe to crawling my way to being king. Now my final goal is to prevent Snorlax from winning and victory will be mine. **

**Arcanine's Confession: I spent my life getting second place. This is my chance to do what I have never done before. Win something this big and show Lucario that I can suppress him at something. **

**Snorlax's Confession: I have made a lot of friends since I started. Most of them are voted out so this is a good chance to remember and honor their memories. **

**Demoman's Confession: Yeah, I really do not care for most of the people. Some I do…I will let you know which ones I like. **

_Fallen Comrades Day 38_

The tribe got the first picture, Aela.

"Any idea why she was voted out?" Arcanine asked "She seemed pretty tough."

"Not really sure." Snorlax replied. "No one really talked about her."

**Aela's Confession: Harkon was a vampire so of course he had to take me out. I was a provider and a hard worker and they voted me off first for it. **

They then got to Soldier's Picture

"Hey played too hard to early." Demoman said "Good thing he is gone."

**Soldier's Confession: I turned what should have been an easy vote into something more complicated. Well I guess that is how we learn.**

The next picture was Valerian

"No idea who that is." Gary said

"Some guy I guess." Arcanine said

**Valerian's Confession: I made a few mistakes that got me voted out. Still I played a better game than my father despite not lasting as long. I kind of feel responsible for decimating my tribe though and for messing up in that challenge.**

They then got to Matt's Picture.

"Nice guy but was on the wrong side of numbers." Snorlax said

"He seemed kind of wimpy." Gary added

"He wasn't. Just was out of element." Snorlax reminded

**Matt's Confession: I did terrible in this game but I should have played a bit harder. Still had a good time though. But I rather be in the Battlecruiser than on this planet.**

They arrived at Vex's picture.

"Umbreon said that she was quite rude." Snorlax said

"She had a chip on her shoulder." Demoman added

**Vex's Confession: This game was a waste of my time. I barely got to use my skills a thief in this game. It was all trying to act nice and strategizing against each other. I work better alone. **

They then got to Felix's picture.

"He seemed strong." Demoman said "Too bad…I would have loved to talk to him."

"Well he went out. No need to dwell on losers." Gary said

"He was good at certain challenges though." Arcanine said

**Felix's Confession: I really was not into this game but the challenges were fun at least. Once you've died once and is put in a soulless Dragoon there is not much left to play for. Still I am glad Zaratul went far. **

Next up was Sniper.

"Oh, buddy I wished you stayed." Demoman said

"I am glad he is out." Gary added "he could have snuck to the end."

**Sniper's Confession: I do not think I played a terrible game. I was at good standing in my tribe I got screwed by numbers. That is all it takes to be voted out in this game it seems. **

They then got to Alexei's Picture.

"The guy was a snake." Arcanine said "He would have done well in the merge."

"He did miss being human." Snorlax added

**Alexei's Confession: I have to inform Kerrigan that I failed. She will be disappointed but for someone who was the only Zerg I outlasted 3 out of the 4 of them so it was not a total loss. **

They got to Sentry's Picture.

"Useless." Demoman said

"Yeah…easy to beat though." Gary also said

**Sentry's Confession: Engineer is angry but he lost because of his choices. I made mine. **

They walked over to Harkon's picture.

"Wasn't he a vampire?" Gary asked

"Umbreon claimed that he was." Snorlax replied

**Harkon's Confession: I am proud of my cutthroat game I played. I figured to play hard and go home than not play and lose in the final 3. If it was not for the idol I would not be here and I would be in the final 3.**

They walked over to Tolfdir's Torch.

"He was very nice…he just allied with the wrong people." Snorlax said

"Yeah, but he was no help." Gary replied

**Tolfdir's Confession: I learned a lot while I was here and for someone my age to make it this far is an accomplishment. I was not like the rest who wanted to vote people out I wanted to help us survive in this harsh environment. **

They got to Zaratul's Torch

"Great guys…he adapted after losing his ally." Snorlax said

"Yeah, sadly he was not loyal." Arcanine added

**Zaratul's Confession: I am not normally use to social interaction spending my life alone…it was an experience and I wished I choose better allies since I was betrayed. **

They then got to Umbreon's Picture.

"Shame that someone had to betray her." Snorlax said

"Hey, she would have won." Arcanine pleaded

"I did like her…she was smarter than people thought she was." Demoman complimented

**Umbreon's Confession: I am not angry because I was voted out. I am angry because my first ally betrayed me after promising me throughout the game that he was on my side and when I was voted out, he showed no regret like I did not matter. And yes, I am still pissed about it. **

They walked over to Cicero's Picture.

"He would have been so easy to beat in the end." Gary said

"Yeah…but he was voted out so you lost your goat." Demoman said

**Cicero's Confession: I fulfilled my duty and took out Umbreon. That was my ultimate goal. So even if I did not win the game, I won my personal goal. **

They arrived at Engineer's picture.

"What an arse." Demoman said kicking over his picture.

**Engineer's Confession: I could have won this game! And more importantly Demoman is still in. He does not deserve it at all! That stupid jerk should be in the jury not me!**

They get to the last picture which was Mew's.

"She was great to have around camp." Snorlax said

"Yeah, she would have won if she got to the end." Demoman added

**Mew's Confession: This was a fun game. The people who I met, the place to explore, and the challenges. Not sure why Mewtwo told me that it was a waste of his time. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 38_

"Welcome to final immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will have you all standing on a balance beam while balancing a bag on your head. Once it falls off or you lose your balance you are out. Last one left win's immunity and will be in the final 3. Let's get started."

Everyone gets on the balance beam. "And this challenge has started." Nighteye said as Snorlax fell off. "And just like that Snorlax is out."

"Sweet." Gary said getting off.

"Gary why are you dropping out?" Nighteye asked

"Because Snorlax was our target." Gary replied

"I am staying on." Demoman said

"Me too…we both are competitors so we will not give up." Arcanine added

15 minutes in.

"So, I brought some cookies if one of you wants to drop out." Nighteye said as neither budged "Okay they go to Gary and Snorlax."

Both of them dig in.

30 minutes in.

"Well since none of you took the cookies, I brought in a whole pizza for you to eat." Nighteye said

"We are good." Arcanine said as Nighteye gave the pizza to Snorlax and Gary.

"Best challenge ever." Gary said digging in.

45 minutes in one of the contestants starts to shake then they lost their balance.

"Arcanine drops! Demoman wins immunity!" Nighteye shouted.

"About time." Demoman said

"Congratulations Demoman you made it to the final 3. For the rest of you someone will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 38_

"Nice job guys!" Gary said "Now we are in the final 3."

"I am still here." Snorlax reminded

"Not for long." Gary taunted

**Gary's Confession: Once Snorlax dropped I knew that there was no point to stay in the challenge. Arcanine and Demoman would compete to see who would last longer but I did not care I got some food. This will be easy vote tonight. **

"You know what?" Snorlax said "You are just an arrogant punk…you complained about being on the bottom and when you are on top of your allies you still act like an entitled little brat! I am voting for you and it will be the only time I write your name down. I am not writing your name down from the jury it will go to the other two. At least Arcanine can act civil and Demoman does not rub his victories in our face!"

**Snorlax's Confession: I hate losing my cool but Gary has been taunting and rubbing his victory in my face. That is no way to play this game. At least I respect the other two. At this time, I hope to show that Gary does not deserve the final 3. **

As soon as Snorlax left Arcanine and Demoman met up.

"So, we could change up the game." Arcanine said "We could vote out Gary because he is a threat to win too."

"Yes, but Snorlax has allies." Demoman reminded him "Plus he has a good social game."

"Well we need to vote together because it is one of those two." Arcanine added

**Arcanine's Confession: I have no idea who I want to go. Gary has been more and more arrogant lately while Snorlax played a more relaxed game but is a social threat. I need to figure out who is most likely to beat me in the end. **

"Well we are voting together. If we split the votes Snorlax will win the fire making challenge." Demoman said "He has made fire more than anyone except you."

"Okay, I think I know who I want out then." Arcanine replied

**Demoman's Confession: I have come to far to lose because I made the wrong choice at the final 4. Gary had a better game overall than Snorlax but a worse social game and both have friends in the jury. I just hope we choose correctly. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here comes the jury, Harkon, Sentry, Tolfdir, Zaratul. Umbreon, Cicero, Engineer, and Mew voted out last night. So Snorlax you were out first in the challenge, was that a need to win challenge?"

"Yes, I was the next in line to go." Snorlax replied "I would have accepted it if Gary did not gloat the entire time."

"Hey, we won you lost, you should have tried harder." Gary replied

"Some are not good at challenges like some are terrible at having a social game." Snorlax said

"Gary, why did you gloat after Snorlax dropped out?" Nighteye asked

"Snorlax is the target. Once he fell our victory is assured." Gary explained "No need to stay in. Besides I got cookies and pizza."

"Demoman is it set in stone that Snorlax is going?" Nighteye asked

"No, me and Arcanine discussed forcing a tie between Gary and Snorlax." Demoman said grinning at Gary.

"But I never made fire." Gary said not worried

"No so arrogant, now are you?" Snorlax laughed

"Because there are no free rides in Survivor and Gary seems a little too confident." Demoman laughed

"Arcanine, do you agree with Demoman?" Nighteye asked

"I do, it is between Gary and Snorlax tonight. May the best man or Pokémon win." Arcanine said

"Well it is time to vote…Gary you are up first." Nighteye said as Gary votes

**Snorlax**

"You should not have made it this far." Gary said as Arcanine votes followed by Demoman and finally Snorlax.

**Gary**

"You got farther than I expected but it made you arrogant. Please learn some humility." Snorlax said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

**Snorlax**

**Gary**

**Snorlax**

"Seventeenth person voted out of survivor and final member of the jury."

**Snorlax**

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Snorlax said grabbing his torch as he walks up to Nighteye

"Snorlax the tribe has spoken." Nighteye snuffed Snorlax's torch as Snorlax walks off waving. "Congratulations to the final 3. I will see the three of you tomorrow for the final Tribal Council."

**Snorlax's Final Words: I had a blast and I think I lost a few pounds. I met some nice and not so nice people. I did this for Mightyena and I hoped that I made her proud. Sure, I did not win but I got close and pulled off some blindsides. **

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Night 38_

"I did not apricate that stunt you two pulled during Tribal Council." Gary complained "You made me look bad."

"That was the point." Demoman replied "The fact that you had a bad attitude the last few days and we wanted to take you down a couple of pegs."

"It was always going to be Snorlax." Arcanine "He had too many allies already in the jury."

**Gary's Confession: I should be happy that I am in the final 3 but dumb and dumber made me look bad and they could have costed me a vote or two because of it. No matter I can still show that I dominated the game. They have to respect me. **

"Well we should get some rest…we have to prepare to take down the camp tomorrow." Demoman said

"Yeah whatever." Gary said

**Demoman's Confession: I cannot wait for tomorrow so I never have to talk to Gary again. I despise that man. But if I can walk away with at least second place and beat him it will be worth it. **

**Arcanine's Confession: I ended up voting out all of my former allies. Its kind of stinks but this is my chance to win. I am in the final 3 now and I just have to explain myself to them. I hope they understand.**

_Dark Brotherhood Tribe Day 39_

The tribe got up and started to pack up.

"So, we ready to take down the shelter?" Gary asked

"No, let's leave it for someone else…the food too." Arcanine said "They will need it more than us."

**Arcanine's Confession: I am pretty sure the jury will take about my betrayals. I don't care. I will justify every single one of them. I made it to the final 3 and I had a better social game that Demoman and Gary.**

They spent the day packing and makes a big meal for the day.

"I cannot believe we lasted this long." Demoman said "I figured I would have been taken out in the first week."

"Well I am glad that I was not a huge challenge threat." Arcanine said

"I knew I was going to make it to the end." Gary boasted

**Demoman's Confession: I have no idea what the jury will do. I know I have a good relation with a couple of them and a couple hate my guts. I will just be honest and not get in a fight with any of them.**

After packing everything up the three headed to the final Tribal Council.

**Gary's Confession: I played the best game by far. They will have to respect me since the other two either played a terrible game, backstabbed, or have little social skills. **

_Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as three walked in. "The jury is already here waiting for you." Snorlax looked a bit cleaner. "So, let's start with your speech on why you should be crowned the winner. Arcanine start us off."

"I know I backstabbed some of you…" Arcanine said "And I let you know that it is nothing personal. I respect each and every one of you and if it is me up there, I would judge based on gameplay and I played a good game without acting too arrogant. If I angered some of you, I am sorry."

"Gary you are next." Nighteye said

"Well I stand here before you as the best play in this game." Gary said "I came in as an outsider and managed to survive until the merge where I ended up at the top of my alliance and never lost control of the game. Besides would you rather hand the million to a backstabber like Arcanine or a follower like Demoman? Neither of them deserves it but I do."

"Demoman you are last." Nighteye said

"I know that people throughout thought that I was a follower and a goat to the end…but I played a game behind the scenes. I actually never had an idol. I convinced Gary to not split the votes which eliminated Cicero and told Mew and Snorlax who to vote out in order to guarantee me a final 3 spot. I know that Gary was eliminating the more threatening people so I had to pretend to be a follower in order to keep the target off me." Demoman explained

"Okay, we are now getting to the jury phase." Nighteye said "Harkon you are up first."

"Okay, so I did not play with any of you so you will tell me your biggest move." Harkon said

"Mine was simple, getting an alliance of Demoman, Tolfdir, Cicero, and later Arcanine to dominate the merge with." Gary explained

"Mine, was getting Snorlax to give me his idol to show off to Gary to keep the votes from splitting then gave it back." Demoman replied "It guaranteed my safety and took out Cicero who was going to go to the final 3."

"Mine was flipping on my alliance in order to get further into the game." Arcanine said as Harkon nodded and went back to his seat.

"Sentry you are up."

Sentry was brought up by Harkon

"No questions but I analyzed your game play and I know who I am voting for. Good luck with the rest of the jury." Sentry said as it was brought back.

"Tolfdir is next."

Tolfdir got up "So, I am asking if any of you regret any of your moves?" he asked

"Well, I do kind of regret targeting Sentry…I still would have voted him out but it created a rift between me and Engineer that lasted the entire game. It caused a huge divide in the tribe that allowed flippers to take advantage." Demoman replied "That and I felt bad lying to Mew and Snorlax for considering joining them."

"I do not regret any of my moves." Gary said

"Ditto." Arcanine added

"Next up is Zara."

"So Arcanine you claimed that you do not regret anything…well you backstabbed your two closest allies." Zaratul said "I had a final 3 deal with you…I was only with final 5 but you took me out in less than a week."

"Well I found a better alliance." Arcanine said

"That is no excuse, you took me out after making a deal. You do not deserve a million. For you Gary, your attitude is shameful. You acted more and arrogant as the game went on. There is victory and then there is being an entitled winner. Unfortunately, your arrogance might be your downfall tonight." Zaratul said to Gary

"For you Demoman you manipulated behind the scenes, you were abrasive at times and disrespectful. You lead people on and gave them hope only to take it away." Zaratul sat back down

"Umbreon your turn."

Umbreon comes up glaring at Arcanine. "Nothing for Demoman or Gary but Arcanine, we had a final 3 deal and you broke it!" she shouted "Before I was voted out you looked me straight in the eye and told me that you were with me. When I was voted out, I did not see regret…your eyes showed that you did not care. Do you regret voting me off or not?"

"Well no…because if you got to the final 3 you would have won." Arcanine replied

"Really? You did a terrible job in a managing the jury and your game." Umbreon continued "You backstabbed, lied, and worse you regret nothing. You spent your life not winning a tournament. It will remain the same in this game."

"Cicero your turn." Nighteye said as Cicero walks over.

"So, if you had to kill someone how would you do it?" Cicero asked

"Have my Pokémon do it." Gary said.

"Flamethrower." Arcanine said

"Grenades from a grenade launcher." Demoman said

"Next up is Engineer." Nighteye said

"So, you voted out Sentry…lied to me…worked with the Pokémon to get me out. Why should I vote for you?" Engineer demanded from Demoman

"I do not expect your vote." Demoman replied "I willingly worked with you during the merge despite you acted like an entitled brat. Also, Gary was using you too."

"Mew you are up."

"So, Gary." Mew said taking a pause "You claimed that you were on the bottom of the starting tribe. However, you put yourself there. You isolated yourself and caused drama. Then you went to Team Fortress Tribe and put a wedge between Demoman and Engineer while taking out their allies. I can read minds do not lie to me. Arcanine, you backstabbed your alliance and showed little regard. Demoman, you did not have a good social game and lead us astray to further yourself. I have no questions but this is some harsh criticisms."

"Snorlax, finish this up."

Snorlax walks up.

"So, Gary…in order to have my vote I want you to act humble to me." Snorlax said

"Hell no. I got here and you didn't. I deserve this." Gary replied rudely.

"And this is why you will lose." Snorlax said "Arcanine, do you still have no regrets?"

"Well after being blasted by you all I do now." Arcanine replied

"Demoman…what is your favorite food?"

"Umm a nice leg of lamb with some ale." Demoman replied "Cooked in a long coal fire and smoked perfectly."

"That is all." Snorlax said going back to the jury.

"It is time to vote. Remember you are voting for who you want to win. Harkon you are up first." Nighteye said as Harkon goes up and votes followed by Sentry then Tolfdir followed by Zaratul.

**Demoman**

"You played with more honor than the other three." Zaratul said as Cicero then votes

**Gary**

"Only person that I liked." Cicero said as Engineer votes.

**Arcanine**

"This was for Gary but then again he voted out Sentry and worked behind my back. You did not." Engineer said as Mew and Snorlax votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote…"

**Gary**

**Arcanine**

**Demoman**

**Arcanine**

**Demoman**

**Demoman**

**Demoman**

"The winner of Survivor Fallout…"

**Demoman**

The jury cheered except for Engineer.

"Damn never expected it." Demoman said as Gary pouted.

"Great job Demoman!" Arcanine congratulated

"Despite having a poor social game and followed Gary's coattails Demoman made enough moves and relied on Arcanine's and Gary's flaws to win 6-2-1." Nighteye said "Turn in next time for Blood vs Water."

Voted for Demoman: Harkon (Respected his game more), Sentry (Felt like the most logical choice), Umbreon (Was not betrayed by him), Zaratul (Did not respect Gary's or Arcanine's game), Mew (Best social game with her), Snorlax (Respected him more)

Voted for Arcanine: Tolfdir (Liked his game more), Engineer (Was angry and Demoman and Gary)

Voted for Gary: Cicero (Liked him more)

Notes from the booted: Mew and Snorlax were supposed to be the nice players in the game. Neither were aggressive gameplay wise but Snorlax was slightly better at the game than Mew.

For Gary I wanted an arrogant strategic player who got worse over time but might have a villain winner edit but was destined for 3rd.

For Arcanine I needed a second-place character and his story is that he always ends up in second place.

For Demoman I wanted a more unusual winner. Someone abrasive and might have a loser edit. He did not get into playing a better game until around day 30 but it was enough to win.


End file.
